Lagrimas de Ángel
by Ann Marie Von Teschen-19
Summary: Isabella es la hija de un importante señor de negocios el cual tiene una gran fortuna...pero Bella es infeliz, su madrasta intenta matarla pero Bella logra sobrevivir y escapa a Londres... ¿q la esperara alla? una pista...Los Cullen.Todos Humanos
1. Prefacio

_**Lagrimas de ángel**_

_**Prefacio**_

Insignificante, invisible y cobarde, así escomo me defino pues crecí escuchando que soy eso y yo no intente en convencerme de que no era así, yo me consideraba un cero a la izquierda tal y como lo decía mi madrastra también me decía que las personas están conmigo por mi dinero y nunca nadie me había dicho lo contrario…al menos hasta ahora

Hace unos meses me encontré con cinco ángeles que me intentan hacerme ver que soy especial, me han enseñado tantas cosas y me han dado aun más. Ellos me aprecian por lo que soy, no por lo que tengo pues realmente no saben quien soy, les dije un nombre y apellido falso porque estoy escapando de alguien. Se que eso no es justo pues ellos me han dado tanto, pero pronto les diré la verdad.

Me han enseñado que soy una persona especial y con un gran potencial, me han dado amor, paciencia y un espacio en su familia.

Yo, al principio no podía creer que fuera especial, dejaba que todos pasaran sobre mi y me humillaran, ya que creía que lo merecía y no me gustaba que notaran mi presencia.

¡Pero eso termino! ¡Cambiare!, les demostrare a las personas que soy especial y valiosa, no v volveré a dejar que me pisoteen, reuniré el valor para así poder regresar con mi padre y para poder deshacerme de las personas que me hicieron tanto daño todos estos años.

Les demostrare a esos cinco Ángeles, los Cullen, que todo lo que me enseñaron lo valoro y lo pongo a prueba.

Le demostrare al mundo quien es realmente Isabella Swan

********************************************************************

Esta un poco chiquis pero es para dejarlos picados jejejeje de hecho en este fic hay Bella PVO Y Edward PVO y Edward aparece en el chapter 4 no se desesperen niñas!!! Va a ser genial!!! Y VA HABER MAS Edward&Bella este fic es mas romántico que el anterior muajajajaja

Bueno nos leemos

Atte: Jazmin-17

XOXOXOXO


	2. Escapando

_**Escapando**_

Bella PVO

Sábado 10 de junio

Me encuentro en un avión que me llevara a Londres.

Miro por la ventanilla recordando la razón por la que escapo de mi hogar. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué escapo de mi hogar?

Y…eso es lo mejor, quizá sea un poco cobarde…no un poco, sin duda soy muy cobarde ¿Pero que harías tu si no te quieren en tu hogar a tal grado que intentan matarte?

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan alias la invisible, cobarde y poca cosa.

¿Porque alguien querría matar a un fantasma como yo?

Pues da la casualidad que mi padre es Charlie Swan el propietario de la mas importante empresa a nivel mundial la cual es Eclipse Corporation.

Se supone que mi vida debería ser de color de rosa pues mi padre tiene una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo y puedo tener todo lo que quiera…o eso se supone porque en verdad lo que quiero es tener a mi madre conmigo pues me gustaría saber que se siente tener una mama.

Mi madre era Renné, ella murió cunado yo nací, en cierta forma me considero una asesina por eso, Charlie siempre me dice que no fui mi culpa y que dejara de decir esa tontería sin embargo Verónica, mi madrastra, siempre me decía que era mi culpa y que no debería existir…¿Creen que es cruel por decirme eso? Pues yo no podía decirle nada a nadie de lo que me hace y me dice, lo guardaba al igual que todos los golpes, insultos y humillaciones que me hace pasar porque Charlie solo estaba en casa un fin de semana al mes.

Verónica Stanley es la segunda esposa de Charlie, ellos se casaron cuando yo tenía dos años. Desde ese entonces Verónica y su hija Jessica, la cual es de la misma edad que yo, se encargan de hacerme sufrir para pagar todo el mal que he hecho o por lo menos para pagar por ser yo un error, como ellas dicen.

Había soportado todos estos años sus maltratos sin decir nada pues Charlie no me creería si se lo digo, cree que Verónica es un ángel que llego a iluminar nuestras vidas.

¿Saben que es lo que mas espero? Pues…que mi madre venga por mi o desaparecer de alguna manera, pero para mi desgracia nada de eso ha pasado.

Mi vida era horrible…hasta hace unos días…todo comenzó el Jueves por la mañana:

Verónica había visto el testamento de mi padre pues este se encontraba delicado de salud ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa de Verónica al ver el testamento? Pues que TODO, ¡si!, TODO estaba destinado para mi. Casi le da un infarto a Verónica, la cual se la paso todo el día reclamándole a Charlie, el cual le dijo que solo si me sucedía algo Jessica y ella tendrían parte de la herencia.

Creí que Verónica se quedaría de brazos cruzados…fui muy ilusa.

El Viernes por la noche regresaba a casa conducía despacio en una carretera de un solo sentido por ser de un solo carril, estaba cansada y un poco distraída, al tomar una curva un auto salio de la nada, venia en sentido contrario y a un a velocidad sorprendentemente rápida, quise frenar…pero los frenos no servían…los faros de mi auto iluminaron al conductor y al copiloto del otro auto, antes de que girara hacia el barranco para no chocar contra el otro auto pude ver a Verónica y Jessica sonriéndome malévolamente.

El auto cayó al barranco, sin pensarlo dos veces salte del auto, caí sobre árboles…segundos después pude ver como el auto explotaba, mire hacia la carretera y asomándose estaban Verónica y Jessica asegurándose de mi muerte después se subieron a su auto y se marcharon.

Me baje del árbol que había amortiguado mi caída, estaba adolorida y tenia rasguños en los brazos, piernas, cara… tenia una gran herida en la cabeza que no dejaba de sangrar, debía ir a un hospital…le avisarían a Charlie que estaba allí, Verónica intentaría matarme otra vez…yo no podía regresar, lo mejor seria escapar e iniciar desde cero….y eso es lo que hacia yéndome de Chicago escapando a Londres.

Afortunadamente mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre y ella me dejaron una considerable herencia, la cual solo puedo utilizar en Londres, por eso escapo a Londres, con ese dinero podía sobrevivir el resto de mi vida y a Charlie no le llegarían estados de cuenta de bancos ni nada de eso…además que tengo una beca del 100% en una de las preparatorias mas prestigiosas de Londres.

Mi vida a partir de ahora cambiaria.

*********************************************

Holaa!!!

Solo una simple aclaracion en este fic _**todos son humanos!!!! **_

Hasta se los puse en negritas para que lo vean jajajaja bueno…nos leemos pronto (espero sus reviews)

ATTE: Jazmin-17


	3. Nueva Vida

_**Nueva vida**_

BELLA PVO

Hoy era mi primer día de escuela, hace una semana había comenzado el nuevo semestre en esta preparatoria.

Todos me miraban y cuchicheaban cosas acerca de mi.

En la dirección me había presentado como Isabella Swan pero les pedí que me registraran como Bella Vulturi, por razones de seguridad, no explique los detalles, en la dirección entendieron y me dejaron utilizar el apellido de mi madre, Renee Vulturi, al igual que me dejaron decir que soy huérfana.

Por esa razón en esta escuela de niños ricos todos me miraban y señalaban…aunque no importaba pues yo ya estoy acostumbrada a esto.

Caminaba por el pasillo mirando hacia el suelo, no me di cuenta quien estaba frente a mi, pues generalmente todos se quitaban por donde yo iba a pasar porque creían que yo tenia una enfermedad contagiable o algo así pues me miraban con desprecio…choque con alguien y cai al suelo

-Fue mi culpa- dije al instante

-¡Quítate de mi camino¡- me grito con quien había chocado el cual me esquivo y segui caminando, voltee, alcance a ver su cabello cobrizo únicamente mientras daba vuelta hacia el otro pasillo.

-¡Que mal educado! ¡Y pensar que es mi hermano¡- - voltee a ver quien gritaba, era una chica bajita y menuda, tenia el cabello negro como la tinta y tenia facciones de un duendecillo, esta se agacho y me ayudo a levantar mis cosas, yo me levante- ¿Estas bien?

-Si gracias- le conteste, ella me dio mis cosas- pero es mi culpa por estorbar

-¡Obvio no! Lo que sucede es que mi hermano es un cabeza dura…yo me llamo Alice Cullen y tu?

-Yo,,,soy Bella Vulturi

-¡Como? Es que no te escuche hablas muy bajito- me dijo Alice y era verdad, yo no solía hablar mucho y cuando lo hacia, según las personas, era a un volumen muy bajito

-Soy Bella Vulturi- le volví a decir un poco mas alto mirando al suelo

-¡Mucho gusto Bella! ¿Eres italiana?

-si

-¡eso es increíble!- segundos después sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de nuestra siguiente clase

-¿Qué clase te toca?- me pregunto Alice

-Lengua extranjera, tengo alemán con el profesor Garner

-¡Yo también! Entonces vámonos- Alice comenzó a caminar y yo tras ella

-Que haces caminando tras de mi?- me pregunto Alice enojada

-Yo…no creo que sea algo bueno para tu reputación que camines con alguien como yo, soy huérfana y no soy nada importante, en pocas palabras poca cosa

-mmm…es verdad que necesitamos ir de compras, pero fuera de eso tu y yo seremos grandes amigas- me dijo Alice tomándome del brazo

-¿Ir de compras?- le pregunte

-sipo, nos divertiremos enormemente- dijo Alice, a mi no me gustaba ir de compras, me gustaba mi forma de vestir…quizá usara mis sudaderas o mis blusas dos tallas mas grandes y nunca me recogiera mi cabello, siempre lo traía suelto o usara siempre tennis y en mi armario no hubiera mas que prendas de color gris, negro, y azul marino pero ¿Y que? A mi me gustaba

El día se paso rápidamente, en las tres horas que me quedaron para terminar las clases las pase con Alice pues por mas que intentara no estar cerca de ella para no dañar su reputación, ella me jalaba del brazo y me hacia caminar junto a ella.

Ya era hora de la salida, Alice y yo nos dirigíamos a su auto porque según ella iríamos de compras, se supone que yo no tengo el dinero suficiente pues soy huérfana y bla bla bla, pero ella insistió, no se si pretendía burlase de mi porque ella puede comprar ropa bonita y cara porque no creo que me quiera llevar por otra cosa,,,no importa, ya estoy acostumbrada a olas burlas.

Caminábamos por el estacionamiento

-¡Hey tu! Niña…o cosa o lo que seas ¡La nueva!- grito alguien, sin duda alguna se dirigía a mi, yo voltee, había tres chicas mirándome, se acercaron a mi- Ja es cierto todo lo que dicen…eres poca cosa o sea fea, común y corriente pero de todos modos quiero dejarte las cosas en claro: aquí mando yo y no te atrevas a estar cerca de nosotras porque podrías pegarnos los piojos

-¡Dejala en paz Tanya! Y no quieras ocultar que tu ya tienes piojos- dijo Alice, a la que llamo Tanya, la cual me había hablado, miro a Alice altaneramente, dio media vuelta y se alejo- como odio a esas dos

-¡Quienes son?

Tanya Denali, la cual es la novia del cabeza hueca de mi hermano ¡Puaj!, la hermana de Tanya, Irina, y la otra es Lauren Mallory, no les hagas caso, vámonos- dijo Alice dando media vuelta, yo mire a las tres chicas, eran hermosas, su cabello era largo, ondulado y sedoso, tenían un cuerpo perfecto y sus facciones eran finas y definidas y ellas tenían razón yo era fea, común y corriente pues tengo grandes ojos de color marrón chocolate, los cuales están ocultos tras unos grandes lentes, pómulos marcados y grandes, soy de piel muy blanca y tengo los labios demasiado grandes para mi mentón, que además no encaja bien ya que el de arriba es más grueso que el de abajo, mi cabello es de color castaño oscuro ahora pintado de negro para poder pasar desapercibida pues con los lentes y cabello negro yo creo que nadie reconoceria a la hija de Charlie Swan, pero realmente el cambio de imagen no era necesario pues yo ya soy invisible, solo era una precaución.

Alice me llevo al centro comercial, llevábamos apenas dos tiendas, ella se probaba muchas cosas y me preguntaban como se les veía, realmente todo se le veía perfecto. Nos dirigimos a la tercera tienda, Alice me había comprado una falda de mezclilla y una blusa blanca, yo le dije acerca de mi guarda ropa, solo hizo una cara de espanto, me tomo del brazo e íbamos a la tercera tienda.

-¡Tenemos que renovar tu guarda ropa!- me dijo Alice- ¡¿como es posible que vistas con ropa mas grande que la que necesitas y que solo te pongas pantalones de mezclilla y colores feos?¡

-Alice yo…ya te dije que no tengo como pagarlo

-No te preocupes por el dinero yo te lo comprare

-en verdad aprecio lo que hacer por mi, pero a ti se te vería mucho mejor esa falda y blusa seria un desperdicio si me lo pongo yo- le dije a Alice esta dejo de caminar y se paro frente a mi mirándome a los ojos

-Bella Vulturi ¡Tu eres muy bonita! Y como seremos las mejores amigas yo te ayudare en TODO ¿Entendiste? ¿Quieres que te lo diga en italiano para que me entiendas?- yo la mire perpleja ella era..¿Mi amiga? Nunca nadie me había tratado así y sabia que no me mentía pues sus ojos reflejaban que era sincera, una sensación de calidez me invadió, solo me limite a abrazar a Alice y esta me respondió el abrazo.

-¡Bien pues manos a la obra!- dijo entusiasmada, yo le sonreí tímidamente, Alice me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar pero…me dio un dolor intenso en la cabeza, comencé a marearme, vi borroso, me dolía la herida de la cabeza que me había hecho hace dos días y lo ultimo que supe es que sentí como me desvanecía y sentí como la negrura me cubría.


	4. Los Cullen

Los Cullen

BELLA PVO

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos y parpadee varias veces pues la luz que entraba por la ventana me lastimaba, me senté en la cama y mire a mi alrededor…yo no conocía este lugar ¿Dónde estaba?, escuche como se abría la puerta, por ella entro una mujer hermosa

-¡Que bueno que ya despertaste! Me tenias muy preocupada- me dijo la mujer

-yo…¿donde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?

-Pues estas en mi casa, ahora la tuya, yo soy Esme Cullen, cuando te desmayaste en el centro comercial Alice te trajo para acá- me dijo Esme sonriéndome después entro un apuesto hombre, quizá podría ser el padre de Alice.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes?- me dijo el hombre

-Bien gracias- le dije, este llevaba un maletín y comenzó a tomar mi presión, oyó mi corazón entre otras cosas

-Podrías presentar desorientación y dolor de cabeza pero fuera todo esta bien…vas a estar bien

-Me da gusto escuchar eso- dijo Esme

-Bella…disculpa yo no me he presentado soy Carlisle Cullen a tus servicios es un placer conocerte- me dijo el hombre tomando mi mano y besándola, yo me sonroje

- el gusto es mio- le logre decir

-¿Bella en estos días sufriste algún accidente? ¿Una caída? ¿En el cual te hayas dado un golpe en la cabeza?

-si…yo me caí de las escaleras

-¿Cuándo?

-el sábado

-¿Por qué no fuiste a un doctor?

-yo…no lo creí necesario

-pues lo era, por ahora tendrás que quedarte en cama un par de días ¿Entendido?

-si, hoy me iré a casa y reposare

-No, no es necesario, puedes quedarte aquí- Me dijo Esme

-Yo no quiero causar molestias- le dije

-¿Molestias? Para nada, será un placer- me dijo Esme sonriéndome maternalmente

-yo…

-por favor Bella, solo queremos ayudarte- me dijo Carlisle

-…esta bien, pero si causo alguna molestia no duden en decírmelo y yo me iré

-si te fueras hasta que te dijéramos que causas molestias te quedarías aquí toda una eternidad – me dijo Esme, a la habitación entro Emmett y Alice

-Hola- me dijo Alice, Emmett se acerco a mi y me miro a los ojos por unos segundos

-Me agradas, tu serás my sister number two- me dijo Emmett abrazandome

-Emmett ten cuidado con ella, esta delicada de salud- dijo Carlisle, Emmett me soltó

-Cualquier cosa que necesites avisanos- me dijo Alice

- Si gracias- les dije, todos me sonrieron y salieron de la habitación.

La familia Cullen eran realmente unida…los envidiaba un poco, me pare al lado de la ventana y mire por ella, el dia estaba soleado, era muy lindo, en casa, en Chicago, los días como estos me gustaba acostarme en el pasto del jardín, cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco o simplemente me ponía a ver la nubes…

No se cuanto tiempo pase viendo por la ventana pues se hizo presente el atardecer, alguien llamo a la puerta, no conteste, algunos minutos después entraron

-Hola querida ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto Esme

-Bien gracias- le conteste sentándome a la orilla de la cama

-¿Qué tienes?- me pregunto Esme sentándose a mi lado y tomando mi mano

-nada importante

Todo lo que te suceda es importante- me dijo Esme, yo la mire

-Gracias por ser tan caritativos conmigo, se que no ha de ser fácil tener a alguien como yo aquí, ya que el apellido de su familia es respetable

-¿Caridad? No Bella, en verdad nos agrada tenerte aquí y ayudarte, se que no has pasado buenos momentos pues no tienes a tus padres a tu lado, pero lo que necesites, no importe que, nosotros cinco estaremos aquí para ti

--Yo…no se que decir…ustedes me hacen sentir que valgo algo y que no soy un fantasma

-Tu no eres un fantasma Bella, eres alguien muy especial y valiosa jamás te menosprecies

-Yo he crecido escuchando eso, es difícil creer lo contrario

-Bella, tu eres especial y única…debes prometerme que de ahora en adelante nos dejaras ayudarte a convencerte de eso

- creo que pierden su tiempo

-Bella por favor prométemelo- mire a Esme la cual me suplicaba con la mirada me tarde unos segundos en contestarle pues yo no perdía nada y además Esme me lo estaba pidiendo ¡Como negarse?

-Esta bien- después de decir eso Esme me abrazo y me dijo al oído

-Ahora tú también seras parte de esta familia- ¿Una familia? Por fin tenia una familia, esto no podía ser real…no le pude agradecer a Esme pues me puse a llorar

-Pasaron los días rápidamente hasta llegar a Domingo, estos días habían sido fantásticos, ahora sabia que se sentía tener una familia era…increíble, era genial saber que le importas a alguien.

Todos los Domingos, por lo que me dijo Alice, se la pasaban en familia, salían y se divertían pero como yo estaba recuperándome hoy no saldrían, trate de convencerlos que por mi no arruinaran sus planes pero no me hicieron caso y se quedaron en casa conmigo.

Emmett y yo jugábamos video juegos mientras Alice leía una revista.

-¡A comer!- nos grito Esme

-¡Ya era hora!- dijo Emmett, los tres fuimos a l comedor, Esma ya tenia todo listo, la comida lista para servirse y los seis lugares puestos…¿Seis? Si eramos cinco…cierto ahora lo recordaba Edward era también parte de esta familia pero…era al único que no había visto en estos días

Cenamos, todos platicaban, yo solo observaba la atmosfera de bienestar que había, todos sonreían sinceramente…e excepción de Esme pues intentaba sonreir y veía al lugar vacio continuamente, me puse triste de ver a Esme así ¿Por qué Edward no venia? ¿Por qué hacia sufrir a Esme?

La cena paso, le ayudamos a Esme a levantar los platos de la mesa después Alice y Emmett subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, yo le ofrecí a Esme mi ayuda para lavar los trates pero ella se negó.

Salí al jardín y me senté en el columpio, para dos personas, que colgaba de la rama de un gran árbol, miraba al cielo detenidamente.

-Hola- me saludo Carlisle-¡Te importa si te acompaño?

-No, adelante- le dije, Carlisle se sentó junto a mi

-¿En que piensas?- me pregunto Carlisle, yo lo mire a los ojos por unos segundos

-En como alguien puede ser tan malo para hacer sufrir a una excelente y amorosa madre- le dije, hubo un momento de silencio

-Edward no lo hace a propósito, el…se siente traicionado

-puedo saber ¿porque?

-Si…pues Esme es mi segunda esposa, mi primera esposa, la madre de Edward, se llamaba Elizabeth Masen, ella murió cuando Edward nació. Habia pasado dos años de la muerte de Elizabeth cuando conoci a Esme, la vi por primera vez en el hospital en donde trabajo pues ella también es doctora, es pediatra. Me enamore de ella perdidamente. Esme tenía a Emmett, su esposo la había abandonado y pues yo tenia a Edward, meses después que nos conocimos nos casamos, Esme cuido a Edward y a Emmett, un año después llego Alice a nuestras vidas, ella es tres años mas chica que sus dos hermanos pues Edward y Emmett tienen la misma edad

-Pero Edward…esta conmigo en todas las clases de segundo semestre ¿No debería ir en sexto semestre al igual que Emmett? pues ambos tiene 18

-Si…el perdió cuatro semestres de la preparatoria porque se fue de la casa, se desapareció, no lo encontramos por un año y medio parece que se fue a Florida con la ayuda de su tío pues allí tenemos una casa pero como era menor de edad su tio lo ayudo a llegar allí…yo planeaba decirle lo de su verdadera madre pero se me escapo de las manos, un día estaba Edward en el sótano y allí estaban todas las cosas de su madre, las descubrió y me pidió explicaciones, le dije la verdad y se enojo porque no se lo había dicho antes, antes de irse solo tomo unas de sus cosas y algunas mas de su madre… a los dieciséis el comenzó a trabajar y desde ese entonces se hace cargo de el mismo, pero no estudiaba se había quedado en el primer semestre, lo fui a buscar a Florida y lo convencí que regresara a estudiar

-mmm…entonces ¿desde hace dos años que no viene?

-exacto

-y ¿Desde hace dos años lo sigue esperando Esme?-le pregunte Carlisle asintió- es un tonto debería sentirse afortunado por tener una madre como Esme, muchos querríamos tenerla.

Edward en verdad era tonto por hacer sufrir a Esme.

********************************************************************

Hola!!! Espero q hayan disfrutado el capi porq q creen??? …Q perdí las hojas en las que estaba escribiendo esta historia, estos fueron los dos últimos capítulos q logre pasar a la compu…me parece q este es el capitulo 5 pues en mis hojas llevaba escrito hasta el 11 les juro que me puse a llorar por q también perdi los últimos capítulos de corazón de cristal bbuuaaaaa entonces no se extrañen si me tardo un poco mas en actualizar por q tengo q empezar de nuevo los capítulos, me hace falta inspiración, imaginación y estoy un poco triste y no tengo ganas de escribir además q estoy muy enojada con ustedes por no acordarse mi cumple jajajaja.

XXOXOXOX

Jazmín

P.D. espero q le hayan entendido a mi complicada explicación si no pregúntenme y yo se los explicare


	5. Valor

Los personajes le pertenecen a E. M. yo solo tomo los personajes para mis loks historias.

Valor

BELLA PVO

Alice, Emmett y yo estábamos sentados bajo un árbol en el jardín de la escuela, planeábamos que haríamos el domingo, el día estaba nublado, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover.

-Yo no quiero pasar mí domingo de compras- dijo Emmett

-Pues yo no iré a jugar bolos- dijo Alice

-¿Adonde quieres ir tu Bella?- me pregunto Emmett

-Yo…porque no vamos al juego de béisbol que hay el domingo así tendríamos que ir de compras para comprar playeras del equipo, tenis, gorras, etc.…-les dije ambos sonrieron

-¡Me encanta la idea!-grito emocionada Alice

-Me agrada- me dijo Emmett, después bostezo

-¿Por qué estas cansado Emmett? ¿Te quedaste hasta tarde jugando videojuegos?- le pregunte

-No, lo que sucede es que esta mañana tuve entrenamiento de football americano y me canse

-y ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar?

-¿Cómo voy a dejar solas a mis dos hermanitas?...además dentro de poco va a llover

-Sabemos cuidarnos solitas además traemos paraguas y el coche- dijo Alice enseñándole a Emmett el paraguas que llevaba en mano

-No te preocupes por nosotras ve a descansar- le dije, Emmett nos miro a Alice y a mi y después el paraguas.

-¿Estarán bien?- pregunto Emmett

-Claro, grandullón ve a dormir- le dije, él asintió y se levanto

-Te veo en la casa Alice, te veo mañana Bella- me dijo Emmett dándome un beso en la frente

-Adiós- le dije a Emmett mientras él le daba un beso en la mejilla a Alice

-Adiós enanas- después de decir eso se fue bostezando

-¡Entonces iremos de compras!- dijo Alice

-Solo iremos a comprar lo necesario para el partido- le dije

-Ash…esta bien pero ¿Cuándo me dejaras renovar tu guarda ropa?

-Lo mejor es que esperes sentada pues me gusta como visto

-Mmm…no lo creo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa malvada

-Tengo miedo

-Si, si yo fuera tu lo tendría… ¿Quieres algo de comer? Ya es tarde y ya me dio hambre

-Yo aun no tengo hambre pero si quieres te acompaño a la cafetería

-Eso me agrada, vamos- me dijo Alice levantándose, al igual que yo, caminábamos a la cafetería cuando vimos a Edward, estaba con dos de sus amigos, Alice y yo pasamos al lado de ellos y pudimos escuchar parte de su conversación

-Es increíble que te hagas cargo de ti mismo- dijo uno, creo que se llamaba Sid

-Que no dependas de nadie y no necesites de nadie- dijo otro, Dean

-Si, todavía mi familia me ruega que regresa- dijo Edward, Alice y yo nos alejamos de esos tres y ya no escuchamos la conversación

-Esme le pidió que regresara hace dos días- dijo Alice- Esme estaba muy triste, no salio de su habitación en todo el día

Alice entro a la cafetería y dejo la puerta abierta para que yo pasara

-Alice, olvide mi celular bajo el árbol, ahora vuelvo- le dije, ella asintió y fue al mostrador de la cafetería, yo di media vuelta y me acerque a donde estaba Edward y sus dos amigos

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- le pregunte a Edward

-¡Miren es la chica invisible!- se burlo Sid

-¿Y ese milagro que te dejas ver?- pregunto Dean

-Ustedes salen sobrando aquí así que vayan a ver que hacen por otro lado- les dije

-¡Uy! Se enojo- dijo Dean

-¿Y que harás si no nos vamos? Nos golpearas- pregunto Sid

-¿O le dirás a Emmett que nos golpee?- pregunto Dean

-No, les diré a todos los patéticos que son- les amenace

-Nosotros ¿Patéticos? No creo que podamos ser más patéticos que tú-dijo Sid

-Entonces ¿No consideras patético hablar con una pequeña frazada rosa?, porque te he visto hacerlo, además que hasta la frazada tiene nombre mmm… ¿Cómo se llama? ¡A sí! Tessy- le dije a Sid este se puso rojo como un jitomate, Dean y Edward se comenzaron a reír.

-y tu Dean, ¿Ya no te habla tu mamà para preguntarte si te pusiste tu loción contra los piojos?

-Yo no tengo piojos es solo protección- dijo Dean

-Si no quieren que le diga a la escuela eso y más lárguense de aquí- les dije Sid y Dean se fueron corriendo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me pregunto Edward-¿Sabes? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte- después de decirme esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo me pare frente a el e impedí que siguiera caminando

-¡Quieras o no me escucharas Edward Cullen alias cabeza hueca, pues vengo a decirte todo lo que eres, aunque supongo que muchos ya te lo dijeron, pues eres ruin, idiota, detestable y un engreído de lo peor ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle a los demás que t familia te ruega por que regreses? No eres alguien especial por rechazar a Esme, de hecho eso te convierte el alguien nefasto, eres un estupido por negar y hacer sufrir a tu familia, no sabes cuanto daría yo por tener una familia así!- le dije enojada, poco a poco comenzó a llover.

-Te mando Alice a sermonearme ¿Cierto?, de hecho no importa, solo estas diciendo tonterías ¿Qué es lo que darías tu si no tienes nada?

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees, pero en realidad escapo de alguien, la Bella Vulturi que conocen, que no tiene nada es solo una pantalla, no te imaginas quien soy, pero te daré una pequeña idea…a mi no me toco una segunda madre como la tuya, a mi me toco una madrastra, mi madre murió cuando yo nací. Carlisle y Esme te cuidaron, te dieron atención y amor, a mí todos los días me gritaban, me pegaban y me maltrataban mi madrastra Verónica y su hija Jessica pues mi padre solo nos visitaba un fin de semana al mes cada dos meses, tuve que escapar porque esas dos locas intentaron matarme para quedarse con la herencia de mi padre y créeme esa herencia no es cualquier cosa…no seas estupido y piensa las cosas!- le dije a Edward mirándolo a los ojos, en ellos podía ver sorpresa además que sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar, mis lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia- No vallas a arrepentirte mas adelante por haber hecho sufrir a Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Emmett porque ellos en verdad te estiman- le dije esto mas tranquila, ya no le estaba gritando, vi como Alice salía de la cafetería con el paraguas cubriéndola, mire a Edward por ultima vez y me acerque a Alice.

-¿Que hacías con Edward?- me pregunto Alice

-Solo le dije un par de cositas- le dije- ¿Sabes? ya me dio hambre, voy a comprar algo ¿vienes?-Alice asintió y me acompaño de vuelta a la cafetería.

Me sentía bien pues le había gritado a Edward Cullen lo detestable que era… aunque por otro lado le había gritado mi deprimente vida al chico mas guapo de todo el Campus, suerte que no había nadie mas alrededor para escuchar, porque no se que consecuencias traería haberle dicho parte de mi vida pues había dado mucha información… ni modo, me enfrentaría a lo que viniera porque se que no estoy sola, tengo a Alice, Esme, Carlisle y Emmett, aunque ellos no supieran la verdad se que ellos me apoyarían y me ayudarían.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/***/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hola!! Como estan?? Espero q spr bien pues solo quería agradecer a:

Serena Princesita Hale

Miadharu28

Aridenere

Roxa Cullen Hale

Isabel20

Aiiram

Karenesmee, cull,pottz

Maiy

Por sus reviews en verdad mil gracias, pero en verdad me gustaria saber de q team son chiks lobo o de las sexy chiks vampiros yuhu!!! Vamos a ver quien gana!!!! Y díganme q piensan acerca de Edward & Bella y Jacob& Bella


	6. Pidiendo perdòn

**P****idiendo perdón**

**Edward PVO.**

Vi Como Alice y Bella se dirigían a la cafetería, pasaron algunos minutos y yo seguía en shock, Bella, la chica invisible, poca cosa y común me había gritado pero eso no era lo peor, si no que ahora que lo pensaba si era un estupido o sea ella tenia razón. Sacudí mi cabeza y me dirigí a mi auto y me dirigí a mi departamento, cuando llegue me senté en el sillón, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había gritado Bella.

Encendí la televisión para ver el partido final del football americano. Intente ponerle atención al partido pero no podía, apague la tele y avente el control remoto, era frustrante que no pudiera olvidar esa conversación, pase mis dedos por mi cabello alborotado y me dirigí a mi cuarto…estaba desesperado, golpee con los puños la puerta del closet…respire profundo e intente calmarme, abrí el closet y saque una pequeña caja, me senté en el suelo, puse la caja en mi regazo y la abrí, allí tenia algunas cosas que habían sido de mi madre, tome su diario, me gustaba pasar las hojas y percibir el olor a fresas y jazmín pues nunca leía el diario, pues si sabia que pensaba mi madre me sentiría mas culpable por haberla matado porque eso había hecho…y ahora estaba lastimando a una persona dulce, noble y que me había cuidado por tanto tiempo como si fuera su hijo…y no lo soy, estaba lastimando a Esme.

Comencé a hojear el diario, me encantaba su olor, en una de las hojas había algo que me llamo la atención que estaba escrito con mayúsculas, decía:

"_Hay que dejar el orgullo a un lado y saber que es lo mejor, si estar arrepentido, nunca decirlo y vivir desgraciadamente toda la vida o estar arrepentido, decirlo y pedir perdón y vivir plenamente con tus seres queridos, a los cuales lastimaste alguna vez"_

Esta frase pertenecía a un 23 de Mayo, seguí leyendo el diario de mi madre.

_23-Mayo_

_Se que no he escrito durante varios días pero estaba muy angustiada pues no sabia que hacer._

_Me había enterado que mi padre estaba enfermo y ayer hace tres años que yo había escapado de mi casa y había prometido no volver._

_Aun recuerdo esa noche, mi madre y yo habíamos discutido y ella me dijo que no era digna de llevar el apellido Masen y que deseaba que no fuera su hija, eso me dolió mucho, subí por alguna de mis cosas a mi habitación, baje muy enojada y les grite a mis padres que jamás me volverían a ver y desde ese entonces no había vuelto, pero al saber el estado de mi padre quise regresar._

_Estaba muy confundida pues no sabía si dejare a un lado mi orgullo e ir o esperar a que me llamaran mis padres disculpándose._

_Después de pensarlo seriamente decidí dejar a un lado mi orgullo e ir._

_Fue una decisión acertada pues mi padre se despidió de mí, me dio un beso en mi frente y murió._

_Son las 11:30 PM, voy llegando a cas del funeral de mi padre, estoy destrozada pero algo aprendí de todo esto:_

"_Hay que dejar el orgullo a un lado y saber que es lo mejor, si estar arrepentido, nunca decirlo y vivir desgraciadamente toda la vida o estar arrepentido, decirlo y pedir perdón y vivir plenamente con tus seres queridos, a los cuales lastimaste alguna vez"_

Entonces lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era disculparme con mi familia…Alice me había gritado varias veces y nunca me había importado ¿Cómo era posible que hasta que Bella Vulturi me grito, me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo estupido que era?

Quizá porque me dijo parte de su vida, eso hizo darme cuanta de lo afortunado que soy de tener a Esme y una familia, le tenía que dar las gracias por abrirme los ojos.

Mañana era Domingo, ese día siempre la pasaban en familia, los esperaría en casa y me disculparía con ellos, solo espero que me perdonen.

**Bella PVO**

Hoy era Domingo, bueno ya estaba por terminarse el día.

Todos salíamos del estadio pues ya había terminado el juego de béisbol. Realmente no me entere mucho pues Alice no dejaba de hablar sobre toda la ropa que habíamos visto en el centro comercial y según ella me quedaría perfecta.

Ya estaba cansada porque había caminado mucho y había estado de aquí para allá todo el día.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?- me pregunto Emmett

-Cierto, ¿Cuándo nos mostraras donde vives?- me pregunto Alice, lo cierto era que no les había dicho la verdad de donde vivía pues ¿Qué dirían si les digo que vivo en la casa mas cara de toda Europa?

-Pronto- me limite a decirles

-Bella, querida ¿Tienes que ir a cas por tu mochila cierto?- me pregunto Esme, yo asentí

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces Bella vendrá conmigo!- grito Emmett jalándome a su jeep.

Tardamos mucho en llegar porque había mucho trafico, pero el camino fue divertido pues Emmett me hacia reír mucho, adoraba a mi hermanote.

Cuando llegamos, todos entremos a casa ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa de todos? Edward nos esperaba en la sala, estaba junto al ventanal viendo la luna, tenia las luces apagadas, cuando las prendimos, nos vio por unos segundos y sonrío.

-Hola, yo…vengo a di8sculparme con ustedes por haber sido un idiota y haberme comportado como tal, en verdad lo siento y espero que puedan perdonarme por todo el daño que les he hecho y …si no me perdonaran, lo entenderé- dijo Edward, Esme comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Edward, este le devolvió el abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto mama- dijo Edward

--No hay nada que perdonar- dijo Esme soltándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, después Carlisle lo abrazo, me sentía como una intrusa viendo esa escena tan intima y familiar, comencé a dar pasos hacia tras pero Emmett se paro a mi lado y Alice me tomo del brazo.

-Tu tienes mas derecho a estar aquí que el- me dijo Emmett

-Emmett, no seas duro con él por favor, dejo a un lado su orgullo y vino a disculparse- le dije a Emmett mirándolo

-Esta bien, me comportare- dijo Emmett, yo sonreí, Edward se acerco a nosotros.

-En verdad lo siento, no saben cuanto, perdón Aly, perdón Emm, nunca volveré hacer sufrir a Esme

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto Alice, Edward asintió, Alice abrazo a Edward sin soltar mi brazo.

-Pero eso no te quita lo idiota- le dijo Alice a su hermano cuando lo soltó, este sonrío.

-Te golpearía si no supiera que estas haciendo un esfuerzo al pedir perdón- dijo Emmett chocando un puño con el de su hermano- y yo no te he perdonado del todo

-Me da tanto gusto que la familia este de nuevo unida- dijo Esme

-Si, y todo gracias a Bella pues le grito un par de cositas a Edward, según se- dijo Alice

-Si, muchas gracias Bella- me dijo Edward abrazándome.


	7. Comenzando de nuevo

Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y hecho a volar mi imaginación.

* * *

**Comenzando de nuevo**

**Edward PVO**

Me encontraba aburrido en la clase de literatura, miraba por la ventana recordando hace dos semanas cuando regrese a casa, después de dos años gracias a las palabras de Bella…de hecho hace dos semanas que no hablaba con Bella, siempre me evitaba, por mas que intentaba hablar con ella, Bella siempre encontraba la oportunidad de escabullirse con Alice y evitarme…de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, desde hace dos semanas no dejaba de pensar en ella, quería agradecerle y saber mas acerca de ella, pues me intrigaba, quería sabes que escondía, pero lo que mas me llamaba la atención y que no podía alejar de mi cabeza era su olor, olía a fresas y jazmín.

Por fin sonó la campana que indicaba que la clase había terminado y gracias al cielo esta había sido mi última clase del día. Levante mis cosas e intente acercarme a Bella, hoy no había venido Alice así que tenia mas posibilidades de atrapar a Bella.

Bella salio rápidamente del aula y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo, se dirigía al estacionamiento, para llegar allí había dos caminos, tome el segundo para poder encontrar a Bella antes de que llegara al estacionamiento, corrí, no calcule por donde iba Bella, cuando estaba por llegar al estacionamiento choque con Bella, la tome de la muñeca para que no cayera.

-Fue mi culpa- dijo Bella instantáneamente, después me miro, por un m omento me perdí en sus ojos chocolate que escondía tras esos horribles lentes, la sensación fue muy extraña pues de pronto todo el bullicio desapareció, al igual que todos los que nos rodeaban, además, tal y como sucedió cuando la abrace hace dos semanas una…pequeña corriente eléctrica, como una sensación de cosquilleo me recorrió al tocar la piel de Bella.

-Hola- me saludo Bella sacándome de mi mundo.

-Hola, me podrías decir por favor, ¿Por qué llevas dos semanas evadiéndome?

-¿Yo? No te evadía

-¿En serio?- le pregunte sarcásticamente

-Bueno es que es…un poco raro

-¿Por?

-Te grite sin mas ni mas casi toda mi vida, no debí decirte nada de eso y…¿Podrías soltar mi muñeca?

-No, porque si te suelto podrías escapar

-Ya te dije el principal motivo ahora ¿De que sirve escapar?

-Pues por la misma razón que llevas escapando dos semanas…ahora somos de la misma familia, podría decirse que hermanos ¿Por qué no nos llevamos bien? Si te parece bien podemos comenzar de nuevo y olvidar todo lo que me dijiste- le dije, Bella me miro indecisa

-claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Pero antes quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado a darme cuenta de que soy…¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡A si! Cabeza hueca, en verdad muchas gracias

-No hay de que- me dijo Bella sonriéndome, yo solté su muñeca

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen ¿Cuál es el suyo señorita?- le pregunte haciéndome el galante

-Mi nombre es Bella Vulturi, joven- me dijo Bella siguiéndome el juego, me tendió una mano para estrecharla

-Es un placer conocerla- le dije tomando su mano y la bese pero sin dejar de mirar a Bella a los ojos, su cara adquirió un adorable sonrojo.

-¡Cullen, Vulturi!- grito alguien, Bella y yo volteamos, el director se acercaba a nosotros, se paro frente a nosotros, yo solté la mano de Bella- me alegro que se estén llevando bien, los dos son los mejores alumnos de la escuela y veo un futuro brillante para ustedes, bien pues el motivo por el que estoy aquí es porque necesito hablar con ustedes, por favor síganme- nos dijo el director, Bella y yo lo seguimos hasta su oficina

-Tomen asiento por favor- nos dijo, nosotros obedecimos y nos sentamos- pues como ya les dije ustedes dos tienen un excelente nivel académico y para su crecimiento podrían ayudarse mutuamente. En este momento les aplicare un examen para medir sus conocimientos y asignarles las materias que según corresponda, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Señor ¿Por qué esta repentina evaluación?-pregunte

-Pues seños Cullen usted debería ir en sexto semestre, en estas semanas e estado observando su desempeño y es, según creo, de un nivel mas avanzado del que están y necesito un documento que avale eso, lo mismo sucede con la señorita Vulturi, bien no perdamos mas tiempo- nos dijo el director entregándonos varias hojas- comiencen.

El examen era de todas las materias, fue algo sencillo, Bella y yo terminamos al mismo tiempo y entregamos el examen al director.

-Bien muchachos pueden irse, el día de mañana en la mañana sabrán sus resultados. Dijo el director, nosotros asentimos y salimos de la dirección, segundos después el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?- contesto Bella-¿Qué sucede Emmett?...OK…no te preocupes, iré después…yo también te quiero grandulón, Bye

-¿Que te dice Emmett?- le pregunte

-Como no me vio en la salida se fue, quería venir por mi pero le dije que no

-¿No vas a ir a ver a Alice?

-Si, quiero ver como esta

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Alice y yo siempre vamos caminando

-¿Caminando?...últimamente Alice no trae el auto de Carlisle ¿Qué tienes contra los coches?- le pregunte a Bella, ella me miro con el terror reflejado en sus ojos

-Es…un pequeño trauma que tengo- me respondió poniéndose mas pálida, en verdad le había pasado algo malo, quizá un accidente.

-Bien, entonces iremos caminando

-¿Y tu volvo?

-vendré por el después

- No te preocupes yo puedo ir sola, no hay ningún problema

-Señorita Vulturi ¿Qué clase de caballero seria si no la acompaño a su destino? debo asegurarme que llegue con bien- le dije elegantemente, me daba cuenta que de esa manera me seguía el juego y aceptaba lo que le pedía.

En efecto, ella sonrío

-Seria un placer que me acompañase caballero- me dijo y comenzamos a caminar a casa.

* * *

Hola!! jejeje bn he aquí otro capitulo Yuhu!!!, en verdad mil gracias por todos sus reviews:

Chiks vampiro:

Maiy

Stupid sheep

Aridenere

Miadharu

Y las otras personitas no me han dicho de que team son asi que espero que me digan si son chiks vampiros o chiks lobo, tambien mil gracias a:

Yolabertay

Marihel

Fabianny

Serena princesita Hale

Bueno no leemos pronto

Atte: Jazmin-17

"The future is not set in stone"

"Cold hands= warm heart"


	8. Conocièndonos

**Conociéndonos**

**Edward POV**

La tarde que Bella estuvo en mi casa fue muy interesante pues cuando llegamos no había nadie, al parecer Emmet, Esme y Alice habían ido al consultorio de Carlisle a que revisaran a Alice así que Bella y yo los esperamos.

Platicamos sobre diferentes temas como literatura, un poco de política y sobre música, ella y yo teníamos en común muchas cosas, principalmente el gusto por la música clásica y después de dos largos años volví a tocar el piano, toque "Claro de Luna "de Debussy, Bella la reconoció al instante así que toque la pieza con mas entusiasmo solo para ella.

Sorprendentemente se habían pasado cinco horas, las cuales no hicimos otra cosa mas que platicar, me gustaba pasar tiempo con Bella pues es inteligente y me sigue el paso. Nunca había podido hablar con alguien mas de 15 minutos porque me aburría enormemente y a veces no me gustaba hablar mucho porque las conversaciones solían ser monótonas y aburridas, de hecho nunca había conocido a alguien como Bella, ella me intrigaba, me…fascinaba.

Mientras platicábamos había notado ciertos ademanes que hacia que eran adorables principalmente cuando jugaba con su cabello o mordía su uña del dedo índice de la mano derecha, mientras platicábamos también pude observar que ocultaba ciertas cosas, se quedaba pensando y no me decía nada de lo que pensaba, particularmente eso era muy frustrante.

Me gustaría saber que es lo que piensa, me gustaría saber que es a lo que le teme pues pude notar temor en su mirada cuando hablamos de ciertas cosas, como cuando tocamos el tema de la compañía Eclipse de Charlie Swan, evadió el tema a toda costa ¿De que escapaba Bella? ¿A que temía? En ese momento pude recordar alguna de las cosas que me había gritado hace dos semana en el campus: "A mi me toco una madrastras", "Tuve que huir porque me intentaron matar mi madrastra y su hija", "La Bella que todos conocen aquí es solo un pantalla".

Recordé a Bella llorando aquel día y el pesar en su mirada, quisiera poder saber que asusta a Bella para así poder protegerla, nada ni nadie la tocaría a partir de ahora, yo me encargaría de eso, ella ahora era mi hermana menor y la cuidaría.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Estaba dormida cuando comenzó a sonar algo…era mi celular, ¿Quién me podría estar molestando a estas horas?...un momento, ¿Qué hora es? Tome mi celular, el cual estaba en el buró de al lado de mi cama, la llamada era de Alice y eran las... ¡7:50! ¡No podía ser posible! Tenía 10 minutos para cambiarme y llegar a la escuela, me levante rápidamente de la cama pero me enrede con las sabanas y caí al suelo, el celular volvió a sonar, no conteste, me levante, avente el celular a la cama y me metí a bañar, me cambie y salí de mi casa, corrí lo mas rápido que podía pues la escuela estaba a 15 minutos de mi casa caminando.

Llegue a la escuela cinco minutos tarde, en el camino me había caído y tropezado, eran las 8:10, camine rápidamente al salón de la clase que me tocaba.

-Señorita Vulturi- me llamo el director, voltee a ver al director

-¿Si señor?

-Acompáñeme por favor a la dirección- me dijo el director yo lo seguí, el abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar a mi primero, para mi sorpresa Edward estaba también allí, el director se sentó tras el escritorio, en su silla.

-Bien, por fin la señorita Vulturi llego, podemos comenzar…jóvenes tengo el resultado de su examen, esto quedara de la siguiente manera, señorita Vulturi usted llevara seis clases en quinto y siete en segundo semestre, señor Cullen usted llevara seis clases en quinto semestre y siete en sexto- nos dijo el director dándonos una hoja con nuestros horarios.

-Pero, señor, son 14 materias y usted solo nos asigno 13- le dije

-La clase que no aborde fue taller, ustedes pueden decidir eso, pueden tener el taller con quinto o usted señorita en cuarto o el señor en sexto semestre ¿Qué taller les gustaría tomar?

-Yo tomare música- le dije

-Yo igual- dijo Edward

-Pues en quinto año no hay ese taller, nadie se inscribió…para no abandonar ese taller en quinto ustedes lo tomaran música en el horario de taller de quinto semestre ¿Están de acuerdo?- nos pregunto el director, Edward y yo asentimos- solo un pequeño detalle mas, el profesor de música solo les podrá dar clases el día Lunes, los Viernes no viene a la escuela por que ya se le había confirmado que en quinto años no había taller de música, bien jóvenes, ahora vallan a clases.

Edward y yo salimos de la oficina y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

-Tenemos juntos todas las clases de quinto- dijo Edward

-Si, ahora nos toca…literatura- le dije

-Se que tienes beca y eres una buena estudiante pero ya es tarde, yo no entrare a la primera clase, voy a ir al campo de football americano ¿Vienes?

¿Ir con Edward al campo de football americano? Pues…el día de ayer por la tarde platique con el y fue muy interesante, el tiempo se había pasado volando y quedaron tantas cosas por preguntar.

-Pues si, ¿Por qué no?- le dije, el sonrío y nos dirigimos al campo, al llegar nos sentamos en las gradas, este campo y la pista de atletismo están tras la escuela así que es difícil que nos vean.

Los del quipo de football americano estaban entrenando

-Se acercan los torneos deportivos- me dijo Edward

- ¿Y el equipo de basketball a que hora entrenan?

-Depende, entrenamos lunes, viernes, sábados y domingos de 5:00 a 8:00 de la mañana y martes y miércoles de 5:00 a 8:00 de la tarde

-Se escucha muy exigente, pero todos aseguran que llevaras al equipo al triunfo capitán Cullen

-¿En verdad dicen eso?

-Si, todos por los pasillos aseguran que tenemos asegurado el trofeo en basketball, todos confían en ti

-Y… ¿Tú confías en mí?

Esa pregunta realmente me tomo desprevenida ¿Confiaba en Edward? Una cosa era que me agradara su compañía y tuviéramos cosas en común y otra muy distinta era confiar en el.

Antes que pudiera decirle algo Emmett se acerco a nosotros y me dio un abrazo de oso, típicos de el.

-¡Buenos días hermanita! ¿Cómo estas?

-Emmett…no puedo res-pi-rar

-Lo siento- me dijo Emmett bajándome- ¡Mira ya tienes nuevos rasguños para tu colección!- me dijo el grandote señalando mus rasguños de brazos y piernas- ¿Se te hizo tarde hoy?

-Si, no puse el despertador

-¡Ho! La gran Bella se quedo dormida deberías de …- Emmett y yo pasamos el resto de la clase platicando, mientras Edward solo escuchaba, estaba un poco molesto por la interrupción de Emmett, el quería escuchar mi respuesta, lo supe por que me había mirado con interés como cada vez que me preguntaba algo acerca de mi, en verdad no sabia que contestar a sus preguntas debía pensarlo, ojala esta vez dejara pasar la pregunta, aun no estaba segura de la respuesta, debía conocer mejor a Edward y así podría saber si realmente confío o no en él, era solo cuestión de un poco de tiempo para responder.


	9. Confianza

**Confianza**

**Bella POV**

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado 3 semanas, hoy por fin era Viernes, en esta semana había habido exámenes y afortunadamente el examen que hacia era el ultimo.

-Por favor pases sus exámenes de atrás para adelante, la clase terminara en pocos minutos- nos dijo la profesora, todos comenzamos a pasar los exámenes, después guarde mis cosas en mi portafolios y espere que sonara el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase…no tardo mucho en sonar, me faltaban dos clases, las cuales eran taller, amaba estas dos ultimas horas los Viernes y una hora los Lunes porque Edward y yo éramos los únicos en ese taller.

En las ultimas 3 semanas Edward y yo pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, en la escuela en nuestras clases en común nos sentábamos juntos, en taller la pasábamos increíble siempre riendo, por las tardes a excepción de martes y miércoles pues Edward entrenaba football, nos sentábamos en el suelo de la sala a hacer tarea juntos y a estudiar. Edward era el mejor hermano que alguna vez haya deseado.

Entre al salón de música, Edward todavía no llegaba, cerré la puerta tras de mi, deje mis cosas en el suelo y fui a donde estaba el piano, me senté en el banco y comencé a tocar las teclas distraídamente, hace años que no tocaba, pues no me gustaba tocar frente a las personas a menos que confiara en esa persona enormemente, solo había permitido que me escucharan dos personas en toda mi vida después de mi ultima presentación…quizá hoy tocara con Edward, ahora si él me volviera a preguntar si confío en el sin duda alguna le diría que si, en este tiempo me había dado cuenta que Edward es una buena persona, era sincero, divertido, caballeroso e inteligente.

Comencé a tocar la pieza de "Reflections in the water" de Debussy mientras recordaba el ultimo día que toque el piano.

FLASHBACK

Tenia nueve años era el día en que lo padres de familia irían a escuchar a la academia de música los avances de sus hijo, mi padre me había prometido ir y el siempre cumplía lo que prometía.

Ese día me sentía enormemente feliz pues me elegido, mi papa, a mi de vez de a Jessica pues ella también tenia una presentación de ballet ese mismo día y a esa misma hora.

Mi padre estuvo en primera fila cuando comenzó la presentación, faltaban dos números para que yo pasara a tocar, desde atrás del escenario me asome y para mi desgracia mi padre hablaba por teléfono celular, cuando colgó se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a una maestra, le susurro algo al oído y se marcho.

Cuando termino la presentación la maestra que hablo con Charlie se acerco a mí y me dijo que mi padre tuvo que marcharse porque había surgido un imprevisto de negocios.

El chofer pasó por mí, no pude evitar llorar pues por tres meses estuve practicando arduamente solo para impresionar a Charlie pues era la primera vez que me escucharía tocar el piano.

Cuando llegue a casa Jessica y Verónica me estaban esperando en la sala. Verónica me comenzó a gritar cosas horribles, como siempre, después puso mis manos sobre la lumbre de la estufa y me hizo heridas con un cuchillo mientras me gritaba: "Haber si con eso te quedan ganas de tocar el piano de nuevo!"

Después me fui a mi refugio, fui a resguardarme en los brazos de mi mejor amigo, el me consolaba siempre que Verónica me hacia algo.

Desde ese día no volví a tocar el piano y nunca volví a la academia de música.

FIN FLASHBACK

Cerré los ojos y deje que mis lagrimas recorrieran mi rostro. Estaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta de la presencia de Edward hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

-Tocas muy bien- me dijo, yo no conteste, solo recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro, el me acomodo sobre su regazo y me abrazo.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba llorado pero ya me sentía mas tranquila.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- me pregunto Edward, yo me levante de su regazo y le intente sonreír y asentí, camine al ventanal del salón y me pare junto a el mirando al exterior.

-¿Que te paso?- pregunto Edward, yo no conteste, minutos después él se levantando de donde estaba sentado

-¡Lo que mas odio es que me ocultes las cosas! ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte sino me dices lo que te sucede? ¡Me duele verte llorar, pero lo que más me duele es no poder ayudarte porque no confías en mí! ¡Es frustrante verte así y no poder ayudarte!- me grito Edward presionando el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Recordaba la ultima vez que toque el piano- le dije, Edward dejo de caminar pero seguía de espaldas- fue hace seis años, mi madrastra puso mis manos al fuego y me hizo algunos cortes con un cuchillo. Ese día comenzó como un día perfecto pero todo dio un giro y se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Recargue mi espalda en la pared y me senté en el suelo, encogí mis piernas un poco y miraba por la ventana

-Mi madrastra en verdad me odiaba, me gritaba, me pegaba, yo no podía decirle a mi padre porque no me creería, para el Verónica era un ángel que vino a iluminar nuestras vidas, el confiaba mas en esa…arpía que en su propia hija y eso lo tomaba a favor Verónica, ella me quito tantas cosas, me prohibió hacer lo que me gustaba. Los 13 de Septiembre, por mis primeros cinco años, mi padre y yo íbamos a la tumba de mi madre y le dejábamos flores y yo platicaba con ella, Verónica se enojo con mi padre por hacer eso y el dejo de ir conmigo pues yo seguí yendo cada 13 de Septiembre a primera hora del día a ver a mi mama y siempre al llegar a casa Verónica me gritaba y me pegaba- le dije a Edward, el volteo a verme, yo puse mi frente en mis rodillas, me abrace a ellas y comencé a llorar, de un segundo a otro Edward estaba a mi lado, sentado en el suelo, me atrajo hacia el y me abrazo, yo también lo abrace.

-¿Porque permitía eso tu padre?- me pregunto

-Él no lo sabe, siempre estaba de viaje, lo veía muy raramente y aunque se lo hubiera dicho no me hubiera creído…en mis cumpleaños, mi padre siempre me mandaba cheques para comprarme lo que yo quisiera pero Verónica me los quitaba y se los gastaba ella, una ves queme el cheque que me mando mi padre, hubieras visto la cara de Verónica, el castigo valió la pena

-¿Y como fue que murieron?- me pregunto Edward

-Yo…no soy huérfana, Verónica es mi madrastra pero mi padre si es biológico ambos viven con Jessica en Chicago, mi madre biológica murió cuando yo nací.

-El 13 de Septiembre

-Si

-Entonces estas huyendo de Verónica y su hija…te intentaron matar por la herencia de tu padre…esas dos están locas

-Si, muy locas, eso fue hace dos meses, regresaba de la escuela, manejaba por una carretera pues mi casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, la carretera era de un solo carril, en una curva salio otro auto, venia muy rápido y en sentido contrario, al lado de la carretera había un barrando, desvíe el auto hacia allí y caí al barranco, antes de que el coche impactara con el suelo, Salí de él, ellas creen que estoy muerta

-Quizá podamos convencer a Carlisle de que nos ayude a cambiar tu apellido a Cullen y podrías despreocuparte de tu pasado y volver a iniciar con nosotros…no volverías a sufrir

-Me encantaría ser una Cullen oficialmente pero no puedo, mi padre esta enfermo, no puedo dejarlo con esas dos locas, Verónica ya termino con uno de sus maridos…estoy tranquila porque un amigo de la familia se quedo cuidando a mi padre, el me ayudara a conseguir pruebas y así podré regresar un poco mas tranquila porque solo habría un 50% de probabilidad que me hicieran algo ese par- le dije a Edward, tenia recargada mi cabeza en el pecho de él, cerré mis ojos pues me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar

-¿Entonces te iras? ¿En cuanto tiempo?-me pregunto, me pareció escuchar una nota de tristeza en su voz

-No lo se- le dije en un susurro y sin mas me quede dormida en los brazos de Edward pues me sentía segura allí, sentía que nada ni nadie me haría daño estando allí.

***********************************************************************

**Hola niñas!!! Jejeje se que me querrán linchar por no haber actualizado en casi dos semanas debieron haber creído que me había muerto al no tener noticias de mi pero… ya saben lo que dicen: "no estaba muerto estaba de parranda" jejejeje**

**Bien pues he aquí dos capítulos, espero que en verdad les guste.**

**Mil grax por todos sus reviews y espero que me dejen muchos en estos capitulos he?? Porque últimamente me falta la inspiración y sus comentarios me animan a seguir adelante**

**Las mega quiero y por eso he aquí un adelante del prox. Capitulo:**

-Lo que sucede es que me tienen secuestrado, acaban de tirar mi celular por la ventana y ¡vivo en un quinto piso!, escuche ruidos en mi sala y cuando revise quien era, estaban allí Emmett y Alice, no me han dejado ir, están aquí desde las cuatro de la mañana…

- ¿No seas exagerado Edward?- escuche gritar a Emmett

-Pásame a Alice- le dije

-¿Estas bromeando? s abro esa puerta pueden que me dejen el otro ojo morado- me dijo Edward

* * *

Actualizare pronto…solo depende de cuanto reviews reciba jejejejeje

Bueno nos leemos pronto

Atte: Jazz


	10. Secuestrado

Secuestrado

Bella POV

El día de ayer me quede dormida; cuando desperté estaba en el asiento de copiloto en el volvo de Edward, íbamos al la casa de sus padres. Fue una tarde muy agradable pues platique con Esme y Carlisle.

Ya entrada la noche Edward me fue a dejar a mi casa, quedamos de ir a desayunar al día siguiente juntos o sea hoy, así que lo esperaba en el restaurante que esta a unas calles de la escuela, llevaba una hora esperándolo, ya le había llamado un millón de veces al celular pero no contestaba, solo había pedido un café mientras esperaba así que pedí la cuenta y salí del restaurante, quizá surgió un imprevisto o su entrenamiento se había alargado pero debió de haberme llamado no era justo que me hubiera dejado plantada, estaba muy enojada con Edward. Camine al parque central, me subí a un árbol y me senté en una rama a ver el pequeño lago del parque, minutos después sonó mi celular… era Edward, no le contestaría porque el no contesto ninguna de mis llamadas ¿Por qué tendría que contestarle yo a el?

Los próximos diez minutos mi celular seguía sonando una y otra vez axial que conteste.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Bella, lo siento tanto, en verdad, pero no he podido salir de mi departamento, ni siquiera fui al entrenamiento…juro que casi salto de la ventana para poder ir contigo y vivo en un quinto piso pero…- me dijo Edward

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno veras…

-¡Edward Cullen deja ese teléfono celular!-escuche a Alice gritar al otro lado del teléfono

-¡Háganse a un lado!- ese… ¿ese era Emmet?

-¿Dónde están?- pregunte

-espera un segundo- me dijo Edward, escuche ruidos raros y después escuche como se rompía algo de vidrio

-¿Hola?-pregunte pero nadie contesto

-¡Es mío!-grito Alice

-¡No, quítense yo quiero hablar!- dijo Emmet

-¡Es mi celular!- grito Edward, después hubo unos segundos de silencio y se corto la comunicación. Minutos después mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Alice, conteste.

-¿Bella?- me pregunto Edward

-¿Qué sucede allí?- le pregunte

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen, sal de allí en este preciso momento o yo misma te sacare!- juzgando por el sonido de su voz, grito una muy enojada Alice golpeado una puerta.

-lo que sucede es que me tienen secuestrado, ¡acaban de tirar mi celular por la ventana!...en la mañana escuche ruidos en la sala de mi departamento y cuando revise quien era allí estaban Alice y Emmet, no me han dejado salir, están aquí desde las cuatro de la mañana, me han estado torturando y me golpearon- me dijo Edward

-¡No seas exagerado Edward!- grito Emmet- lo que sucedió fue que Edward salio de su habitación y fue a la sala pero como todo estaba oscuro no pudo ver que éramos Alice y yo, así que sin mas ni mas m golpeo y yo se lo regrese

-¡Si, gracias grandulón! Ahora los dos tenemos un ojo morado- me dijo Edward, yo comencé a reírme

-Pásame a Alice- le dije a Edward

-¿Estas bromeando? Si abro esa puerta puede que me dejen el otro ojo morado

-Voy a negociar con Alice

-¿No te importaría salir con alguien que tiene los dos ojos morados?

-No

-Esta bien espera… ¡Alice, Bella quiere hablar contigo! ¡Aléjate de la puerta!

-¿Bueno?- contesto Alice- ¡hahahahahaha¡ ¡un oso ataca al duendecillo! ¡Eso es maltrato contra duendecillos!- grito Alice después se escucho como azotaban una puerta y como alguien golpeaba esta- ¿Quién es?

-¡Alice abre la puerta, yo también quiero hablar con Bella!- grito Emmet

-Lo siento, Alice no se encuentra, deje su mensaje después del tono beeeeep- dijo Alice

-¡Alice Marie Cullen, abre la puerta o la tiro!-grito Emmet

-Por dios Emmet estoy en el baño ¿Qué ya no se puede tener privacidad ni siquiera en el baño?

-¿Alice?- le llame

-Hola Bella, soy la secuestradora de Edward Cullen – me dijo Alice en tono sombrío, yo sonreí

-Hola señorita secuestradora, me gustaría negociar con usted para salvar a Edward

-Bien entonces escuche con atención, primero deberá…pasar mas tiempo conmigo de vez de pasar tanto tiempo con Edward

-¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintado?- pregunto Emmet

-Bien, tendrás que pasar mas tiempo conmigo y con Emmet y tendrás que…permitirme renovar todo tu guarda ropa ¿Entendido?- me pregunto Alice, esto iba a ser un verdadero martirio pero ni modo, debía salvar a Edward de sus hermanos locos.

-Esta bien- acepte

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- me dijo Alice cambiando su voz de secuestradora mala a duendecillo- bien ahora puedes hablar con Edward… ¡Edward, Bella quiere hablar contigo!

Escuche un par de ruidos mas y después me contesto Edward

-Eres libre- le dije

-gracias por fin y… ¿Dónde estas?

-En el parque central ¿Quieres que nos veamos aquí?

-Claro, voy para allá no tardo

-Aquí te espero- le dije, después colgué, espere poco menos de media hora y Edward llego, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada en una rama de un arbola si que baje silenciosamente de mi escondite y me pare tras Edward.

-Buenas tardes joven ¿A quien busca?- le pregunte a Edward, él dio media vuelta y sonrío

-Busco a mi heroína- me dijo siguiéndome el juego

-¿Su heroína? Wow ¿Se puede saber de que lo salvo?

-De un par de secuestradores locos, ella ha salvado mi vida… desafortunadamente la mitad de mi departamento quedo hecho un desastre

-Perdón por no haber salvado también tu departamento

-No hay problema, deje a Emmet y Alice limpiando- me dijo Edward divertido, yo también sonreí

-Lamento lo de tu ojo- le dije mirando su ojo levemente morado e hinchado, me acerque a el y con mucho cuidado pase levemente las llemas de mis dedos por su ojo lastimado, el se estremeció ante mi toque ¡Qué tonta! ¡Lo había lastimado!, rápidamente retire mi mano, la cerré en un puño y pegue mi mano contra mi pecho

-¡Lo lamento! Fui muy torpe ¿te lastime?- le pregunte preocupada, Edward se limito a timar mi mano que tenia cerrada en puño, deshizo mi puño y acerco las llemas de mis dedos a su ojo lastimado, yo le sonreí tímidamente.

* * *

Hola mmmm… perdón por haberlas hecho esperar tanto pero es he estado muy ocupada y preocupada por lo de mi ingreso a la universidad… ¡Tengo miedo!

Pero les prometo que actualizare cada miércoles o viernes, ya no dejare pasar tanto tiempo, en verdad mil gracias por su paciencia ¡Los amo! En verdad gracias por todos sus reviews y en especial gracias a Daniela por permitirme ayudarla con sus fics...pero no todo el tiempo estoy preocupada, de hecho ya tengo el inicio de un nuevo fic, dentro de pronto subiré el primer capitulo…muy pronto ¡Esperalo! Jajajajaja

Nos leemos pronto

Atte; Jazz


	11. Perdidamente enamorado

Perdidamente enamorado

**Edward POV**

Cuando Bella toco mi ojo una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo como todas las veces que me tocaba Bella…solo que esta vez fue mas fuerte, me estremecí ante su toque, ella pensó que me había lastimado y retiro su mano rápidamente.

-Lo lamento, fui muy torpe ¿Te lastime?- me pregunto muy preocupada, yo solo le sonreí, tome su mano y la acerque a mi piel, ella me regreso la sonrisa tímidamente.

-Vamos por un poco de hielo- me dijo Bella

-No es necesario, caminemos por el parque

-Esta bien- me contesto Bella, rodee su cintura con mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar por la orilla del lago.

-¿Sabes mañana es la primera vez que iré a una feria- me dijo Bella

-No te creo

-Si, de pequeña me prohibían hacer muchas cosas porque debía ser cuidadosa de no perjudicar el apellido Swan…nunca me permitían caminar bajo la lluvia sin paraguas, brincar en un charco o comer dulces

-Eso es un poco cruel pero hoy es tu día de suerte porque va a llover de un momento a otro- le dije mirando al cielo, estaba nublado y soplaba el viento.

-Prefiero estar en un lugar calido y seco-me dijo Bella estremeciéndose un poco por el frío, me quite mi chamarra y se la coloque sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias- me susurro, comenzó a chispear, Bella se paro bajo un árbol.

-Ven vamos a mojarnos un poco- le dije

-Yo…no creo que sea correcto

-Solo es un poco de lluvia- le dije, la tome de la mano y la aleje del resguardo del árbol, llovía cada vez un poco mas fuerte, Bella levanto su rostro hacia el cielo y cerro los ojos.

-Es tan agradable la sensación- me dijo, después miro alrededor, ya se habían formado algunos charcos, Bella se acomodo mi chamarra y me sonrío maliciosamente, segundos después brinco en el charco y me mojo mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Con que así nos llevamos?- le pregunte, ella comenzó a corre y yo tras ella, cuando la alcance la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi, ambos reíamos, yo estaba tras ella.

-Discúlpate o no te soltare- le dije al oído

-Solo te moje un poquito ahora estas empapado

-Aun así discúlpate

-Esta bien- me dijo Bella, ella dio media vuelta y quedamos frente a frente- discúlpame por haberte mojado

-OK, te perdono- le dije, ella seguía sonriendo, la mire detenidamente estaba empapada, su ropa de adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, su figura era delicada y perfecta, mechones de su cabello estaban pegados a su rostro, tome un mechón y lo coloque tras su oreja, ella me observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, la mire a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces le quite esos horribles lentes.

-¿En verdad los necesitas?- le pregunte, ella negó- te ves mas bonita sin ello

-Gracias

Bella parecía un ángel, era hermosa además de ser una persona sencilla, divertida e inteligente.

-Será mejor irnos a secar o nos enfermaremos- me dijo Bella, yo asentí y le entregue sus lentes.

-¿Vamos a mi departamento?- le pregunte

-No, esta mas cerca mi casa- me contesto, caminamos unas cuantas calles y nos detuvimos frente a una casona, tenia entendido que era una de las residencias mas codiciadas en toda Inglaterra, Bella saco sus llaves, abrió y entramos.

-¿No nos habías dicho que vivías en un departamento?

-¿Qué me dirían si les dijera que vivo en una casa en la cual toda Inglaterra quisiera?

-Cierto- le dije, observe la cas, esta era enorme y acogedora

-Ven, creo que hay ropa de mi padre y te daré una toalla- me dijo Bella, subimos, las paredes de los pasillos estaban decorados con elegantes cuadros, Bella entro a una de las habitaciones, yo la seguí.

-Aquí hay algo de ropa, yo creo que si te va pero solo hay ropa formal, puedes usar eso mientras meto tu ropa a la secadora y toma- me dijo Bella dándome una toalla- yo también voy a cambiarme, si quieres puedes ver la casa.

Después de decir esto salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, abrí el ropero y como había dicho solo había ropa formal, tome un pantalón de vestir y una camisa.

Después de cambiarme recorrí el pasillo observando los cuadros que lo decoraban, llegue a un cuarto en el cual estaba abierta la puerta, entre, era una amplia habitación, había una puerta corrediza de cristal la cual daba a una terraza y al lado de esa puerta había un piano blanco y al fondo de la habitación había un espejo que cubría toda la pared, me acerque al piano sobre la tapa había un florero con jazmines, al lado del florero había un cuaderno y sobre este un porta retratos, lo tome y mire la fotografía, era una mujer de veinte y muchos y de treinta y pocos, era bonita.

-Ella es mi madre Renee Vulturi- me dijo Bella, yo deje el portarretratos en su lugar.

-Me cuenta mi padre que era una persona de nobles sentimientos y con una actitud que animaba a todos, tenia veinticinco y parecía de dieciocho por su actitud.

Bella se sentó frente al piano, en el banco, yo me senté a su lado ella comenzó a tocar una pieza de Beethoven: "Historia de amor"

-¿Sabes? eres la tercera persona que permito que me escuche tocar-susurro Bella

-¿Por qué no dejas que te escuchen tocar el piano?

-Porque yo creo que la música refleja tu alma, pues expresas todo lo que hay en tu interior y no puedes ir enseñándole a todas las personas lo que sientes, no te puedes exponer de esa manera, yo solo toco para las personas en las que confío.

Sus palabras hicieron sentirme feliz nunca pensé que con una palabra pudiera sentirme tan vivo, ella confiaba en mi.

-Ya es tarde, preparare algo de cenar ¿Quieres que te prepare algo en especial?- me pregunto

-Lo que tu decidas esta bien ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Sabes cocinar?- me pregunto sorprendida

-si

-wow pero no gracias eres el invitado así que yo cocinare- me dijo sonriendo y salio de la habitación, yo me quede tocando el piano un rato.

No se cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pues cuando estaba frente a un piano el tiempo se me pasaba realmente rápido, salí de mi mundo cuando llego un exquisito olor, baje a ver a Bella, estaba poniendo la mesa, tenia en sus manos los cubiertos, los tome

-Permíteme poner la mesa- le dije, ella sonrío y asintió. Ella sirvió y comenzamos a comer, durante la comida platicamos sobre banalidades pero fue agradable, al terminar Bella levanto los platos y fue a la cocina, iba a comenzar a lavarlos.

-Hey ¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunté

-Lavar los platos

-No, eso si que no yo los lavare

-Edward en verdad gracias pero…

-Nada, yo los lavo y no se hable más

-Pero… Ok tu lavas y yo seco

-Eso me parece justo- le dije y comencé a lavar los platos, ella me miraba

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte

-Si me hubieran dicho cuando te conocí en la escuela que el chico superficial y hablador Edward Cullen lavaba platos, sabía cocinar, era amable y caballeroso me hubiera reído por un mes completo

-Y si a mi me hubieran dicho que la chica invisible de la escuela iba a hacer que cambiara yo también me hubiera reído por un mes completo- le dije, ella sonrío y me golpeo con el puño el brazo en modo de juego-¡hey! Eso es violencia

-No te di fuerte

-Pero aun así es violencia- le dije, ella me saco la lengua, se acerco y tomo espuma de la pileta de agua en la cual lavaba los platos y me la aventó, yo también tome espuma y se la avente, comenzó una guerra de espuma, cuando la espuma se termino tome la pequeña manguera para enjuagar los platos y la comencé a mojar, ella corrió fuera de la cocina

-¡Eso no es justo Cullen!- me grito

-En la guerra todo se vale-

-OK, tu ganas pero deja de mojarme

-Acepto- le dije, ella entro temerosa a la cocina, se veía realmente hermosa sonrojada, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, un conjunto deportivo y estaba sin lentes.

Terminamos de lavar los platos y de limpiar la cocina y fuimos a ver una película, ella se sentó a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, yo pase uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Eres mi hermano favorito-me susurro

-¿No era Emmet?

-El no tiene porque enterarse- me dijo, yo sonreí y seguimos viendo la película, al poco tiempo Bella se quedo dormida pues su respiración se hizo lenta y acompasada, deje de ver la película y mire a Bella, sonreí, era cómodo y agradable tenerla entre mis brazos, me encantaba su suave piel y su olor a fresa y jazmín, de repente mire sus labios color carmín, ¿A que sabrían? Y su piel crema ¿Seria tan deliciosa como se veía?... momento ¿Por qué estoy pensando eso de mi hermana menor?, Bueno en realidad no es mi hermana pero aun así ella solo me ve como un hermano, maldición ¿porque ahora se me ocurría pensar en eso si el momento era tan perfecto? Malhumorado seguí viendo la pantalla, cuando termino la película cargue a Bella a su cuarto la puse en su cama y la tape, después Salí de su casa y me fui a mi departamento, cuando llegue me senté en el sillón ¿Cómo era posible que algo así sucediera? Me había vuelo dependiente de Bella de hacer que siempre sonriera, de estar a su lado cuando me necesitara, de saber donde estaba, de saber que hacia, de estar al pendiente de ella además que al estar a su lado me sentía completo y feliz como si la soledad se hubiera esfumado y lo hubiera sustituido la calidez que Bella emanaba…creo que sin pensarlo ni planearlo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bella y eso no era lo mejor que pude haber hecho pues Bella solamente me veía como su hermano mayor…¡Dios ¿que haría ahora con este sentimiento?!

* * *

¡Hola lectores! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bn

Pues heme aquí como lo prometi no tarde mucho en actualizar jejejeje son las 12:47 y les dejo aquí un nuevo chapter

Espero sus reviews plisss y mil gracias por sus reviews del chapter pasado y para quien me pidio los capitulos mas largos (perdon que no ponga su nombre pero ya es media noche y ahorita 2+ 2 me da un igual a chocolate o tal vez a pastel jajajaja) intente hacer mas largo el capitulo espero que les agrade y mañana subire el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia, mi nvo fic se llama "The perfect melody between you and me"

Atte: Jazz


	12. Los Hale

**Los Hale**

**Edward POV**

El día era soleado, me levante, me cambia y fui por Bella a su casa en mi volvo, cuando estuve rente a su puerta toque el claxon y ella salio en cuestión de minutos, me baje y abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara.

-Buenos días- me saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Hola- la salude, ella subió al coche y le cerré la puerta, camine rápidamente a mi asiento, subí al auto y lo encendí, hubo un silencio total, mi cabeza no funcionaba bien, estaba nervioso… ¿Qué me diría Bella que sin planearlo me había enamorado de ella?, no lo sabia pero no podría soportar que me rechazara o que se alejara de mi.

-¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunto Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Nada- le conteste, ella me miro

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, pero sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien o simplemente la compañía de alguien yo estaré allí para ti- me dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía que estaba sobre la palanca de velocidades, su calidez era increíble, me hacia sentir… feliz, completo, no, era algo mas, era una sensación indescriptible… me encantaba, nunca antes me había sentido así, era una sensación totalmente nueva y eso me ponía nervioso.

-Gracias- logre decirle, ella me sonrío dulcemente, después de algunos minutos llegamos a la casa de mis padres, estacione el auto, me baje y abrí la puerta de Bella, Alice se acerco a nosotros al igual que Emmet

-Mamà y papá no vendrán hoy con nosotros, hoy en la noche salen de viaje y están arreglando unos pendientes, me pidió que les pidiera perdón por ellos pero a papá lo solicitaron urgentemente en Chicago- nos dijo Alice

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se irán?- les pregunte

-Por tres semanas aproximadamente- dijo Emmet- ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!-grito Emmet emocionado, Alice lo miro con complicidad

-No, no, no ni lo piensen ¿Recuerdan que sucedió cuando ustedes dos hicieron una fiesta?- les pregunte

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Bella

-Incendiaron las cortinas de la sala y si no mal recuerdo una silla, ¡Fue un desastre! Nos pusieron a limpiar a los tres el desastre ¡Terminamos después de 9 horas! Y una semana después nos enteramos que un tipo de la fiesta, que nadie conocía, ¡Vivía en nuestro sótano! Después de eso no pudimos ver la luz del sol por meses y eso que yo no tuve nada que ver con la fiesta- le dije recordando esa desastrosa fiesta, Bella comenzó a reír

-¡Claro que lo conocía! era Billy mi compañero del kinder garden, el que imitaba a Barney

-Bien, lo de la fiesta lo veremos después, ahora vamos a la feria - dijo Alice

- Mmm ...un momento, tengo hambre ¡Almuerzo! ¡Almuerzo! ¡Almuerzo!

-No grandulón acabas de desayunar vamos primero a la feria- dijo Alice, ella y Emmet comenzaron a pelear sobre que hacer primero.

-¡Basta!- grito Bella-iremos a almorzar y después a la feria porque…yo también tengo hambre- dijo sonrojándose.

OK- pero solo porque tú tienes hambre- le dijo Alice

-Bien, entonces vamos- les dije, Bella y yo caminamos a mi auto pero Emmet cargo a Bella y la puso sobre su hombro

-Esta señorita viene conmigo- dijo Emmet y se llevo a Bella a su enorme jeep. Alice vino conmigo en mi auto.

-Dime hermanito ¿Hay algo que le quieras contar a tu pequeña hermana?- me pregunto Alice

-No, nada- le dije

-Edward en algún momento, y por lo que veo será pronto, me lo dirás

-¿De que hablas?

-Algún día de estos me dirás que Bella te gusta

-No se de lo que hablas

-Por favor Edward sabes que ami no me mientes, se nota a simple vista lo que sientes por Bella- me dijo Alice, era cierto que tarde o temprano se enteraría, era muy observadora ¿Por qué no decírselo ahora y evitar el: "te lo dije"?

-Ok, si me gusta Bella

-¡Lo sabia!-Grito Alice emocionada- ¿Y cuando se lo dirás?

-No se lo voy a decir

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?- chillo Alice

-No, por eso es que no se lo diré- le dije Alice me miro detenidamente

-¿El galán de toda la escuela Edward Cullen tiene miedo del rechazo?- pregunto Alice, era increíble como podía saber tanto solo observando

-Ella no es como las demás, ella es especial, no quiero que se aleje de mí

-Ella no lo ara, ella también te quiere, solo que aun no se da cuenta

-Alice, por favor, no vallas a decir nada, yo creo que lo mejor será alejarme de ella

-Tu si estas loco ¿Y seguirás con Tanya?

-No, de hecho desde hace algunos días planeaba terminar con ella pero cuando quiero hablar con ella a su alrededor están las chismosas de sus amigas

-Bien tan siquiera ya te diste cuenta que Tanya no es para ti "aunque bese bien" como tu dices y… ¿No te gustaría saber como besa Bella?

-Deja de molestar por favor pequeño duende- le dije a mi hermana y gracias a Dios se callo… aunque obviamente quería saber como besaba Bella, debía ser simplemente increíble… pero ella me quería solo como un hermano y yo no podía arriesgarme, quizá un poco de distancia entre ella y yo me haría bien, puede que llegara a olvidar este sentimiento nuevo, después de esta salida pondría cierta distancia entre Bella y yo.

**Bella POV**

El camino fue entretenido pero ¿Cómo no lo seria si mi acompañante era Emmet?, llegamos a un restaurante y almorzamos el momento fue agradable, todos conversábamos animadamente… bueno casi todos, Edward estaba callado, algo tenia pero no me quiso decir… bueno, el que yo confiara en él no me aseguraba que el confiara en mi, el pensar que él no confiara en mi me dolió un poco pero no podía hacer nada con eso.

Nuestro almuerzo se convirtió en comida, después fuimos a la feria llegamos a las 4:30 aproximadamente, le dije a Alice y Emmet que esta era la primera vez que iba a una feria Alice me rapto.

Subimos a muchos juegos con muchas luces de colores y que daban muchas vueltas, era muy divertido ver todo borroso cuando estábamos en el juego y cuando bajábamos de estos todo daba vuelta, Edward compro para mi varios dulces de la feria, sin duda alguna mis favoritos fueron los algodones de azúcar y las manzanas con caramelo y los dulces de café, eran muy deliciosos estos últimos, aunque no sabia porque mi padre nunca me dejaba tomar café si el sabor era tan bueno y me sentía como ansiosa y con mas energía.

-¡Ahora vamos para allá!- le dije a Edward tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo a la montaña rusa, este juego era enorme y tenia muchas subidas y bajadas

-Bella no creo que sea buena idea que te subas a eso- me dijo Edward

-Si no te quieres subir conmigo subiré con Alice ¿Verdad Alice?

-¡Si! ¡Montaña rusa! ¡Montaña rusa! ¡Yuhu!- grito Alice dando saltitos y vueltas con los brazos arriba, al parecer a ella le sucedía lo mismo que a mí con el café, así que simplemente comencé a saltar con ella.

-¿Cuándo se les terminara la pila?- pregunto Emmet

-¿De donde se apagan?- pregunto Edward

-Que aburridos son ¡Vamos a divertirnos Alice!- le dije tomando de la mano a Alice y corriendo a la montaña rusa ambas gritábamos: ¡Montaña rusa! ¡Montaña rusa! ¡Yuhu!

Nos formamos, cuando nos toco nos sentamos en el juego, los encargados del juego abrocharon nuestros cinturones y el juego avanzo…

Alice y yo bajamos del juego tomadas de la mano, Edward y Emmet se acercaron a nosotras

-¿Están bien?- nos pregunto Edward, todo me daba vueltas me sentía extraña como ida y respiraba agitadamente aun los gritos de Alice y los míos zumbaban por mis oídos, mire a Alice que estaba igual que yo, poco a poco sonreímos.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!- gritamos Alice y yo al unísono, dimos media vuelta e íbamos a regresar al juego pero Edward me cargo sobre su hombro y Alice la cargo Emmet

- No, no más juegos por hoy, están pálidas por la vuelta en la montaña rusa- dijo Edward

-¡Yo quiero ir!- le dije golpeándole la espalda con mis puños- ¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir!- le dije, Alice comenzó a hacer lo mismo, ambas estábamos haciendo berrinche.

-Nada, iremos a cenar algo y después nos iremos- me dijo Edward, mire mi reloj de pulsera y me sorprendí al ver que eran las 8:06, pero no importaba, yo quería seguir en los juegos. Cuando llegamos al restaurante que estaba al lado de la feria Edward y Emmet nos bajaron a Alice y ami ambas cruzamos los brazos sobre el pecho e hicimos pucheros, en todo el camino hicimos berrinche, la gente nos veía pero no nos importo.

-¿Qué van a pedir?- me pregunto Edward, yo mire por la ventana "enojada" pero todo el enojo se me paso al verlos… ellos estaban frente al restaurante mirándome, estaban tal y como los recordaba, eran un chico y una chica, me levante de mi lugar rápidamente y salí del restaurante me acerque al chico y lo abrace, él respondió mi abrazo.

-Bella, estas viva- me dijo el chico

-¡Eres una tonta Bella!- me dijo la chica llorando

-Lamento no habérselos dicho- les dije, la chica me abrazo mientras el chico tomaba mi mano

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?- escuche la voz de Alice a mis espaldas, voltee sin soltar la mano del chico, con Alice estaban Edward y Emmet.

-Chicos ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale

-Hola, yo soy Alice y ellos son Emmet y Edward los tres somos Cullen- dijo Alice feliz

-Bella, ya íbamos a pedir de cenar ¿Nos vamos?- me dijo Emmet

-Lo lamento pero Bella vendrá con nosotros- dijo Jasper rodeando mi cintura con su brazo y me apretó contra él

-¡No! ¡Ella viene con nosotros!- grito Emmet, me jalo de un brazo, Jasper me soltó y Emmet me cargo sobre su hombro

-La vas a lastimar grandote ¡Bájala!- le grito Jasper

-¡Yo jamás lastimaría a Bella!- le grito Emmet

-Eres muy brusco no sabe tratar a una chica y no voy a permitir que aprendas con mi hermana

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te crees que eres par venir y decirme como tratar a MI herma pequeña? – le dijo Emmet

-¡Chicos Basta!- les grite- parecen niños de kinder peleándose por un juguete ¡Yo no soy un juguete!

-Ella tiene razón ¡Pareces un niño de kinder!- le dijo Jasper a Emmet, el grandulón me bajo de su hombro con cuidado e iba a saltar sobre Jasper pero Edward lo agarro de un brazo y del otro Alice y a Jasper lo detuvo Rosalie.

-Emmet tranquilo hermano- le dijo Edward a Emmet

-¡Jasper compórtate!- le regaño Rosalie a Jasper

-¡Emmet, Jasper! ¡¿Qué no saben comportarse?! ¡Ambos parecen niños de kinder y están montando un numerito ridículo! Es estupido su comportamiento- les dije

-Perdón- dijo Jasper calmándose

-No volverá a suceder pero… ¿con quien iras?- dijo Emmet

-Bella, se que estabas con ellos primero pero debemos hablar contigo, tu padre te esta buscando por cielo, mar y tierra y se podría decir que te esta pisando los talones- me dijo Rosalie, ¿Charlie me buscaba?, no podía ser, si me encontraba debía de regresar y esas dos locas estarían allí, me maree y sentí desvanecerme pero un par de fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y evitaron que cayera, era Edward.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto, yo asentí y me pare frente a Emmet

-Lo siento Emmet pero esto es importante, prometo recompensarte- le dije, Emmet me miro fastidiado- perdón Emmet, pero no pueden encontrarme.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, estaba desesperada y preocupada, Emmet limpio mi lágrima, me sonrío y me abrazo

-Tendrás que hacer muchas cosas para recompensarme- me dijo al oído, yo asentí, me despedí del grandote y de Alice, cuando me iba a despedirme de Edward note que me miraba con preocupación, yo le sonreí, el tomo mi mano, le di un beso en la mejilla y el me soltó, me dirigí a donde estaban Jasper y Rosalie y fuimos a donde estaba su coche, iríamos a mi casa.

En el camino no hablamos, me fui en la parte de atrás con Rosalie la cual me abrazaba, y de vez en cuando Jasper nos miraba por el retrovisor. Cuando llegamos nos estacionamos y nos dirigimos a mi casa, abrí la puerta y nos sentamos en la sala.

-Tenemos que hablar- nos dijo Jasper serio

* * *

Jajajaja ahora si me inspire, pensaba dividir el capitulo pero termine poniéndolo completo, espero que les guste. Gracias por todos sus reviews y perdón que no se los conteste pero he estado ocupada con los exámenes. Besos

Nos leemos pronto

Atte: Jazz


	13. Descubierta

**Descubierta**

**Bella**** POV**

Era la una de la madrugada, no podía dormir, lo que había hablado con Jasper y Rosalie me preocupaba, me dijeron que Charlie no creyó mi muerte y me estaba buscando, los investigadores habían pasado por España, Italia…aun estaban lejos, alguien ya me había reconocido y ahora los investigadores tenían una foto mía con el cabello negro y los lentes.

Estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de la ventana, veía como llovía, el ruido de la lluvia me tranquilizaba un poco, cerré los ojos y me concentre en el sonido de la lluvia mientras surgió en mi mente una pregunta: ¿Qué hacer?, no quería huir a otro lugar, no quería dejar a los Cullen…quizá la mejor opción seria otro cambio…no lo se…

Me desperté, mire el reloj, eran las 6:50 de la mañana, me levante del suelo, me estire y me metía abañar, me quite el tinte negro de mi cabello, salí del baño y me mire al espejo, mi cabello caía por mi espalda, era ondulado y castaño oscuro, de mi guardarropa tome un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter de color vino de cuello alto, estaba nublado y hacia un poco de frío.

Desayune tranquilamente, estaba por salir cuando escuche un claxon ¿Seria Edward?, me asome por la ventana y vi a Jasper y Rosalie, yo sonreí. Estábamos a mitad del semestre, Jasper y Rosalie iniciaría curso en el quinto semestre.

-Hola Is- me saludo Jasper abrazándome

-Hola Jazz- le dije

-Hola Bell´s- me dijo Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla

-¿Nos vamos?- nos pregunto Jasper, yo asentí, los tres subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a la escuela, al llegar nos estacionamos y nos dirigimos a la dirección, todo mundo cuchicheaba y nos miraba, aquí los chismes se conocían en cuestión de minutos.

Todos me veían mas raro de lo normal no sé si por estar con los chicos nuevos o por que Jasper y yo íbamos tomados de las manos. Acompañe a Jasper y Rose a la dirección y me despedí de ellos.

Hoy me tocaban las cinco clases antes del receso en quinto año, cuando llegue al salón Edward ya estaba sentado con Erick Yorkie, así que tuve que sentarme con Mike Newton.

-Hola Bella, te ves muy linda con tu cabello castaño y sin lentes- me dijo Mike mirándome como idiota.

-Gracias- le logre decirle pues me puso sumamente nerviosa, sentí como surgió un rubor en mi rostro.

En todas las clases Edward me evito.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio del descanso, Edward se levanto rápidamente y salió del salón, yo lo seguí llegue hasta el campo de futbol americano cuando alguien me llamo, esa voz chillona la conocía así que no voltee, pero Tanya se acerco a mí, me tomo de la muñeca y me volteo bruscamente, Tanya y yo quedamos de frente, yo me solté de las garras de esa arpía.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- le pregunte enojada

-Cometiste un gran error mosquita muerta, te metiste conmigo

-¿De qué hablas Tanya?

-Convenciste a Edward de que terminara conmigo, para quedártelo tu ¿No? por eso es tu cambio de color de cabello y te quitaste esos horribles lentes, pero quiero que sepas que lamentaras haberte metido conmigo, te humillare y te hare pedirme perdón de rodillas

-Tu no me asustas Tanya Denali, además yo no sabía que Edward termino contigo pero me alegro porque tu solo eres una cabeza hueca y ridícula

-¿Disculpa? No te conviene hacerte la valiente conmigo yo que tu mejor dejaba mi boca cerrada

-No, ya no dejare que me trates como alguien inferior y de ahora en adelante si se te ocurre insultarme o maltratarme tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias

-¿Insultarte?, pero solo te digo la verdad, eres fea, común, corriente demás de…- no la deje seguir pues sin más ni más me avente sobre Tanya y la comencé a golpear, alguien me tomo de la cintura y me alejo de Tanya.

-Tranquila Bella- me dijo al oído Emmett, yo seguía pataleando para que Emmett me soltara, pero este me puso sobre s hombro y nos alejamos de allí, después Emmett me sentó en las gradas

-¿¿Estas loca?!- me grito Emmett enojado, yo lo mire avergonzada- ¡Esta bien que no te dejes pero no puedes ir golpeando a todas las personas que te caen mal!

Era la primera vez que veia a Emmett tan enojado, tras de el venían Jasper, Rosalie y Alice.

-¡Jamas vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Entendido?- me dijo Emmett yo asentí- pudiste haberte lastimado

-Lo lamento- le dije

-¿Estas bien Bella?- me pregunto Jasper

-Si- le dije, después Jasper miro a Emmett

-Yo quiero disculparme contigo por como te trate ayer, te juzgue sin conecerte y hoy me demostraste que si te interesa Bella, que puedes ser responsable y que sabes como controlar a esta revoltosa- le dijo Jasper a Emmett mirándome

-No hay problema hermano, no hay nada que perdonar, yo también me comporte a la defensiva como un gran oso, asi que empecemos de nuevo

-Me gusta la idea, ya que Bella es importante para los dos podríamos ser amigos…

-Amen hermano, y ya que nos llevamos bien ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al campo de futbol soccer?

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- le dijo Jasper, el y Emmett se fueron al campo de futbol soccer

-Ok, eso fue extraño- les dije a las chicas

-si- acepto Alice-¡Fue genial como golpeaste a Tanya! Me hubieras esperado y hubiera arreglado cuentas con Irina

-Me deje llevar, no creo que vuelva a suceder- le dije

-¡¿Estas loca?!- me dijo Rose- de vez en cuando es bueno dejarse llevar por los instintos

-Eso es cierto porque si no la vida no seria divertida- dijo Alice

-chicas… ya que están aquí las dos ¿Puedo pedirles un favor? Me gustaría que me acompañaran de…comparas- les dije

-¡Compras! ¿Dónde' ¡Yo voy!- dijo Alice

-¡Amo las compras!- dijo Rosalie

-Tu y yo seremos grandes amigas- le dijo Alice sonriendo

-¡Vamos a cambiar todo tu guarda ropa será genial ¡- dijo Rosalie feliz, definitivamente Alice y ella se llevarían bien

-¡Bueno chicas vámonos! El día es corto y las compras muy largas- dijo Alice, ellas y Rose comenzaron a caminar a los salones para recoger sus cosas, yo me quede parada asustada mirándolas pues hablaban de colores, accesorios y demás.

-¡Bella vámonos!- me grito Rose, ella y Alice me jalaron.

¿En que lio me había metido? Definitivamente nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

Llegue a casa alrededor de media noche con muchísimas bolsas, fue una tarde realmente larga, pues además de ir de compras fuimos a una estética.

Estaba muy cansada así que me cambie, me lave dientes y cara y me acosté a dormir.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, me cambie, desayune y me fui caminando a la escuela, al llegar todos me miraban extraño.

-Hola muñeca- me saludo un tipo, yo solo me apresure a caminar, Busque a mis amigos y los encontré en el estacionamiento, me acerque a ellos.

-Hola chicos- les dije

-Hola… ¿Y tu eres?- me pregunto Emmett

-Es Bella- le dijo Jasper, yo sonreí al ver la cara de sorpresa de Emmett

-Te ves hermosa, tendré mucho trabajo al tener que alejar de ti a todos los perdedores que se te acerquen- me dijo Emmett, yo solo sonreí, minutos después sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases, me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí a mi primera clase, la cual tenía con Edward el cual parecía llevar mucha prisa.

-¡Edward por favor espera!- le grite en el pasillo, el no se detuvo, entro al salón de clases y se sentó con Erick Yorkie, lo mire pero el desvió la mirada.

-Siéntate conmigo Bella- me dijo Mike y no me quedo de otra que sentarme con él. Mike en toda la clase no dejo de hablar pero yo no le ponía atención lo que me importaba era saber que le había hecho a Edward ¿Por qué estaba enojado conmigo?

La semana pasaba rápidamente y Edward me evitaba a toda costa, cada que intentaba hablar con él me decía: "Lo siento Bella pero ahora no tengo tiempo para ti" y se iba, eso me ponía triste ¿Qué le había hecho?

-Entonces Bella ¿Vendrás con nosotros?- me pregunto Alice, hablaba por celular con ella, era Sábado y Alice quería que la acompañara al centro comercial

-No Alice, lo siento hoy no tengo ganas, adiós, te quiero

-Ok Bella, yo también te quiero chao- me dijo y colgó, tome mis patines, me los puse y Salí de mi casa.

Patine un buen rato por las calles hasta llegar al parque central, sentía el viento acariciar mi cara, el día era soleado y el cielo estaba despejado, estaba de buen humor, me sentía relajada y tranquila… hasta que los vi, eran Tanya y Edward, se estaban besando, ella le susurro algo al oído y se fue, Edward volteo a ver a donde yo estaba, nos miramos por unos segundos, yo gire hacia la derecha dejando atrás a Edward.

-¡Bella!- me grito Edward, pero yo no quería hablar con él, aumente la velocidad a la que patinaba.

-¡Cuidado!- escuche gritar a alguien a mi derecha, voltee y era un tipo en bicicleta, me quite del camino y fui dar a unos arbustos.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto el chico de la bicicleta, yo asentí

-Yo me encargo. Le dijo Edward, el otro chico se fue- ¿Te lastimaste?- me pregunto e intento ayudarme a levantarme

-No me toques- le dije levantándome, me sacudí y seguí mi camino

-¡Hey! Se te callo esto- me dijo Edward, voltee y vi que tenía mi collar, seguramente ya había reconocido el escudo de armas de mi dijo ¿Y ahora que haría?

**EDWARD POV**

Bella se había peleado el día de ayer con Tanya, todos hablaban de eso, estaba preocupado porque no supe si Bella salió lastimada.

-Hola hermano- me saludo Emmett

-Hola Emmett

-¿Qué cuentas?

-Nada ¿y tú?

-Mira allí viene una de las mujeres más hermosas de la tierra- me dijo Emmett, mire a donde el miraba y vi a Rosalie Hale, con ella venia mi hermana y Jasper, se acercaron, nos saludaron y comenzamos a platica un rato.

-Hola chicos- nos saludo alguien minutos después, voltee y era Bella, se veía mas hermosa de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar

-Hola… ¿Y tu eres?- le pregunto Emmett

-Es Bella- le dijo Jasper

-Te ves hermosa, tendré mucho trabajo al tener que alejar de ti a todos los perdedores que se te acerquen- le dijo Emmett, ella rio tímidamente y se unió a nuestra platica a la cual deje de poner atención pues solo la miraba, llevaba una falda blanca y una blusa de tirantes rosa, sus piernas eran perfectas, su piel ¿Seria tan suave de cómo se veía? Y sus labios ¿A qué sabrían sus labio?...no debía pensar eso de Bella, quizá me encantara pero ella no me correspondía, debía olvidarla. Sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases, me dirigí a mi primera clase, en el pasillo escuche a Bella llamarme pero no le puse atención, entre al salón y me senté con Erick, cuando Bella entro al salón me miro pero yo desvié la mirada, estaba siendo grosero con aquel ángel y me odiaba por eso pero no había otra solución.

La semana paso lentamente, evitaba a Bella a toda costa con la patética escusa de que no tenía tiempo para ella. Había regresado con Tanya solo para olvidar a Bella, eso ya era estar en un extremo.

Hoy era Sábado, había pasado gran parte de la mañana con Tanya.

Bueno Eddy es hora de irme- me dijo Tanya y después me beso- te veo el Lunes- me dijo al oído y se fue, voltee y me encontré con la mirada de Bella, parecía…triste, después de unos segundos aparto la mirada y siguió su camino.

-¡Bella!- le grite pero no volteo, después vi como caía a unos arbustos por esquivar a un tipo que iba en bicicleta, yo corrí a donde estaba ella.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el tipo, ella asintió

-Yo me encargo- le dije y el tipo se fue-¿Te lastimaste?- le pregunte intentando ayudarla a levantarse

-No me toques- me dijo enojada, se sacudió y siguió su camino, ¡Genial! Estaba arruinando todo, di media vuelta para ir por mi auto pero algo llamo mi atención, en los arbustos atorado brillaba un collar de oro, lo tome, el dije era un escudo de armas, pero para ser exactos ese escudo era de la familia Swan, vinieron a mi mente los titulares de las noticias de hace algunos meses: "Hija del empresario Charlie Swan muere en accidente automovilístico" "Muerte de la única hija de Charlie Swan: Isabella Swan" "La pequeña Isabella ¿Está muerta – le o huyendo?.

Después recordé algunas de las cosas que me había dicho y todo encajo

-¡Hey! Se te callo esto- le dije, ella volteo y al ver lo que tenía en la mano me miro asustada, se acerco e intento tomar el collar de mi mano- Así que tú eres Isabella Marie Swan

-Felicidades, me has descubierto ¿Ahora me regresas mi collar?

-Creí que confiabas en mí- le dije

-Y yo creí que éramos amigos pero por lo visto ambos creímos mal, te enojaste conmigo y ni siquiera sé porque, pareciera que jugábamos al gato y al ratón…escondes algo, yo también tengo mis secretos

-Bella esto va más allá de niñerías y reclamaciones

-Lamento ser una niña malcriada pero eso para mí es importante, tu en si eres importante para mí, no creí que yo fuera para ti solo un juego ¿Sabes? Quédatelo, no importa ya no soy una Swan, solo soy una prófuga

Después de decir esto dio media vuelta y se fue

* * *

Hola como tan???

Jejeje ps yo aquí apareciendo de nuevo, en verdad perdón por haber desaparecido tan de repente pero mis vacaciones estuvieron de locos y luego con eso del tramite para el examen de la UNAM ps peor aun, pero bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo jejeje

Y espero que por favor se den una vuelta en mi nuevo fic, ya esta el primer chapter y quiero que me digan que opinan, si lo sigo o deplano le damos cuello

Atte: jazz


	14. Limite

**Limite**

**Edward POV**

Después de la pelea en el parque no volví a ver a Bella, de eso hacia dos semanas, aunque también la evitaba a toda costa, en las clases que nos tocaba juntos me sentaba con Erick o Tyler por dos simples razones: la primera porque Bella ya no confiaba en mi y segunda porque tenia la esperanza de poder olvidar lo que siento por ella pero por mas que intento olvidarla no puedo, mis sentimientos hacia ella crecían cada día más y además no dejaba de escuchar de ella ni un día porque en la escuela se hablaba siempre de ella, Bella después de golpear a Tanya cambio drásticamente su forma de vestir, ya no vestía solo con colores oscuros con ropa mas grande de la de su talla, ahora vestía colores claros y ropa de su talla que hacían que su perfecta figura se notara. Así que era imposible olvidarse de ella cuando escuchas su nombre por todos lados, las chicas querían ser sus amigas y los chicos querían salir con ella, los segundos seguidores eran muy molestos pues a donde fuera Bella siempre iban por lo menos cinco chicos.

Cuando Alice, Rosalie y Bella llegaban a casa por las tardes podía ver todos los regalos de Bella, todos los días llegaba con una gran cantidad de obsequios y ella no era tan indiferente con sus pretendientes especialmente con ese Mike Newton ¿Qué le vio a ese tarado? Si es un cabeza hueca.

Apreté las teclas de mi piano frustrado y este hizo un sonido desagradable, pase mis dedos por mi desordenado cabello, últimamente no podía concentrarme y mi mal humor había aumentado.

Estaba en casa, ya era tarde, ¿Dónde estaría mi pequeña hermana?, minutos después escuche una auto entrar al garaje después escuche la voz de Bella y las risas de Alice y Rosalie.

-Ahora subo- les dijo Alice, escuche como subían las escaleras Bella y Rosalie después mi hermana entro al salón en donde yo estaba

-Hola Edward- me saludo pero yo no le respondí- veo que tu mal humor aumento, que bueno que no viste todas las cosas que le regalaron a Bella hoy

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- le pregunte enojado

-Prometiste que hoy nos acompañarías al antro

-No estoy de humor

-Me lo prometiste Edward y si n o vas le diré a Bella porque te alejaste de ella- me amenazo mi hermana

-No te atreverías

-No me retes Cullen sabes que te ganaría

Cuando Alice se proponía algo siempre lo cumplía, así que no era buena idea retarla.

-Esta bien, iré a cambiarme en un rato- le dije

-¡Si! Salimos a la ocho, ya no han de tardar en llegar Emmett y Jasper

Después de decir esto ese pequeño demonio salió del salón dando brinquitos, mire el reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, me levante del banco que estaba frente al piano y fui a la cocina, tome un vaso con agua, definitivamente hoy sería una noche larga, suspire y apreté el puente de mi nariz con mi dedo índice y pulgar, eso en cierto modo me relajaba un poco, minutos después el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente una y otra vez ¿Dónde demonios habrá dejado sus llaves Emmett?

-¡Ya voy!- grite para que dejara de tocar el timbre, abrí la puerta y allí estaban un sonriente Emmett y un tranquilo Jasper, los deje entrar.

-¡¿Qué hay hermano?!- me dijo entusiastamente Emmett, yo di media vuelta y regrese a la cocina-¡Uy! Esta de mal humor, bueno yo me voy a cambiar

Se escucharon las pisadas del grandulón al subir corriendo las escaleras, yo miraba por la ventana de la cocina.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes, así te quitaras un peso de encima y estarás mas tranquilo- me dijo Jasper entrando a la cocina

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte

-De Bella ¿De quién más?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando

-Por favor Edward no te hagas el desentendido, se ve a simple vista cuanto te gusta Bella

-No lo creo, solo tú y Alice lo saben ¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No, soy muy observador, desde que te conocí en la feria, por tu manera de mirarla sabía que había algo mas…no deberías darle tantas vueltas al asunto y solo decirle a Bella que te encanta

-No es tan fácil

-Claro que lo es, Emmett se lo dijo a Rosalie y yo a Alice y ahora todo estamos excelente

Era cierto, hace dos semanas que Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se conocían y llevaban una semana d novios ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado para mí?

-Piénsalo y veras que te estás ahogando en un vaso con agua, tu eres lo que Bella necesita no ese hueco de Mike Newton- me dijo Jasper saliendo de la cocina.

Fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme, veinte minutos después estaba en la sala con Jasper y Emmett esperando a las chicas.

Nos aburrimos de tanto esperar así que encendimos la televisión.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto Jasper

-¡Me voy a hacer vejo esperando!- grito Emmett

-No es para tanto- dijo Rosalie, los tres volteamos, las chicas venían bajando por fin

-¡Wow!- dijo Emmett viendo a su novia con la boca abierta, las tres se veían bien, pero quien se veía realmente hermosa era Bella, tenía un short negro que dejaba ver sus perfectas piernas, una blusa blanca de manga corta ajustada y unos zapatos negros de tacón, llevaba el cabello suelto y ondulado y maquillaje discreto, observe a Bella detenidamente, era perfecta…al parecer ya entendía porque Emmett miraba así a Rosalie ¿Tendría la misma expresión de idiota que Emmett?

-Bien ya estamos listas ¡Vámonos!- dijo Alice entusiasmada, iríamos a un club, Emmett era amigo del dueño y dejarían entrar a Bella y Alice pero con la condición de que ellas no tomaran nada con alcohol.

Al llegar no tuvimos que formarnos, nos dejaron entrar al instante por ser amigos del dueño, el lugar no estaba muy lleno, el ambiente era…soportable, nos sentamos un rato a conversar y después Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Bella fueron a bailar, primero todos bailaban juntos pero después un tipo invito a bailar a Bella, molesto desvié la mirada.

* * *

Volví a mirar el reloj por decima vez en la noche, eran las 2 A.M., el tiempo se me estaba pasando lentamente, no me había levantado de mi lugar, una que otra chica me había invitado a bailar, me habían coqueteado o intentaron llamar mi atención, pero solo habían logrado aburrirme más sus patéticos intentos, fui a la barra y pedí otro trago, y me recargue en la barra a beber, Alice, Rosalie y Bella se acercaban a la barra sonriendo.

-¿Entonces cuantos juntaron chicas?- pregunto Rosalie

-Yo junte…10- poniendo sobre la barra pedazos de papel, servilletas y tarjetas… ¿Eran números telefónicos?

Emmett y Jasper se acercaron a la barra

-Yo tengo 14- dijo Rosalie poniendo más papeles sobre la barra, Emmett los tomo y los tiro a la basura-¡Oye!

-Calma Rose no los necesitaras pero… ¿Cuántos juntaste tu Bella?- dijo Alice

-Bueno, yo junte 18… y una invitación a una habitación- dijo Bella poniendo sobre la mesa papelitos y una tarjeta de acceso a una habitación de un hotel, todos miraron sorprendidos a Bella

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo fue?!¡¿Qué hiciste?!- grito Alice

-Pues le pregunte qué clase de chica creía que era y él me dijo que no fuera una aguafiestas

-¿Y qué hiciste?- le pregunto Rosalie

-Pues se comenzó a cercar a mí y…

-¡Te toco! ¡Si te puso un solo de sus asquerosos dedos encima lo matare!- dijo Emmett

-Solo dinos quien fue- dijo Jasper

-No se preocupen, yo lo golpee, creo si van al pasillo de los baños lo encontraran aun tirado en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor

Jasper y Emmett sonrieron y fueron al pasillo de los baños

-¡Así se hace Bella!- la felicito Rosalie

-Bella nos gano ¡No es justo!- dijo Alice, Bella parecía orgullosa de eso, así que le gustaba tener a esos idiotas tras ella ¿Cómo era posible?

Jasper y Emmett regresaron, seguían sonriendo.

-¡Aun está tirado allí el idiota!- grito Emmett

-¡Bien hecho Bella!- le felicito Jasper

-Emmett, ¿Bailas conmigo?- pidió Rosalie, mi hermano acepto y fue a la pista de baile con su novia al igual que Jasper y mi hermana, Bella y yo nos quedamos en la barra, ella sonreía ¿A caso le gustaba ir provocando a medio mundo?, eso la convertía como todas las mujeres... y eso me ponía de peor humor, observe como Bella juntaba los papelitos con los números telefónicos y los tomaba.

-¿Los guardaras para llamarle a todos esos idiotas?...no me sorprende, lo que si no me esperaba fue que no aceptaras la invitación a una de las habitaciones del hotel- le dije, ella me miro sorprendida, tiro los papeles a la basura- bueno, total ¿Con cuántos ya te habrás besado hoy?- le pregunte ácidamente, después camine a la parte de atrás del bar, donde estaban los almacenes de las bebidas, entre a uno, Bella venia tras de mí, cerró la puerta tras ella, la música ya no se escuchaba.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!- me grito enojada- ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera! ¡Y si fuera así mi vida debería importarte un… bledo pues es mi vida y yo sé lo que hago con ella!- me grito enojada- me miraba con rencor al igual que yo a ella

-¡Mi problema es que le haces caso a esos imbéciles! ¡¿Qué les ves?! ¡Son solo un montón de perdedores! ¡Como esos estúpidos de Mike, Tyler y Erick!

-¡Es mi problema! ¡Tú no tienes porque meterte en mi vida! ¡Yo ya estoy grandecita para saber con quién salgo y con quien no!

-¡Maldición Isabella! ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta ya?- le dije acercándome a ella, ella retrocedía, hasta que choco con la pared, apoye mis manos en la pared para no dejarla escapar, me miraba expectante con esos hermosos ojos marrones, pude percibir su aroma, el alcohol que había tomado me dio el valor para acercarme a su cuello y llenar mis pulmones con su dulce aroma, rose mi nariz en su mandíbula hasta su sien y sin pensarlo dos veces la bese, al principio no me respondió el beso, estaba estática, quizá después de esto no volvería a dirigirme la palabra así que tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad, me abrí paso entre sus labios, cuando mi lengua toco la suya fue cuando Bella me correspondió el beso, deslizo sus menos por mi pecho hasta mi cuello, yo rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la acerque más a mí, mi lengua jugaba con la suya, después mordí su labio inferior y me dirigí a su cuello… de repente comenzó a sonar mi celular , Bella se sobresalto, conteste

-¿Bueno?

-¿Dónde estás Edward? Ya es hora de irnos- me dijo Alice- creo que Bella ya se fue

-No, ella está conmigo, en un momento vamos

-¡Estas con ella! ¡En verdad lo siento! ¡Yo no quería interrumpirlos! Tárdense lo que quieran nosotros esperaremos- me dijo Alice y colgó, guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo, mire a Bella, tenia los labios un poco hinchados por mis demandantes besos y le había dejado un chupetón en el cuello, no tenia porque haberla besado de esa manera ¡Era un tonto! Pase mi mano por mi cabello.

-Lo lamento, en verdad lo siento, yo no debí de… perdóname- le dije, tratando de enmendar lo que había hecho

-¿Lo lamentas? ¿Te diste cuenta que yo no soy Tanya? Veo que tomaste más de lo que deberías- me dijo Bella mirándome con enojo y rencor, ella iba a salir del almacén pero la tome de la muñeca

-¡Suéltame!- me grito

-Bella, no es que te confundiera es solo que…-antes de que pudiera decirle algo más Bella me dio una cachetada y salió del almacén ¡Genial! Había creído que la había confundido con Tanya ¿Cómo era posible? Lo había arruinado todo, perfecto Edward Cullen eres un idiota.

* * *

Hola niñas!!!

espero que les haya gustado el chapter y espero ver sus reviews en mi otra historia: Not all the melodies are perfect

MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS y perdon por la tardanza pero andaba corta de inspiracion jejejeje, nos leemos pronto

atte; Jazz


	15. Jugando con fuego

Jugando con fuego

**Bella POV**

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, subí a mi auto y conduje hasta casa a mas de 120 KM/HR, cuando llegue a casa me senté en mi cama y comencé a llorar ¿Cómo era posible que de un segundo a otro pudiera pasar del cielo al infierno?

Cuando puso sus labios sobre los míos sentí mil y un sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, sentí mariposas en mi estomago como decían Alice y Rose que sentían cada que besaban a sus novios, pero en el momento en el que se disculpo conmigo todo lo especial desapareció y fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que su aliento sabia y olía a alcohol, entonces solo me había besado porque había perdido a Tanya.

Llore hasta que mis ojos se quedaron sin lágrimas y después me quede profundamente dormida.

Los días siguientes estuve sentada frente la ventana mirando el tiempo pasar, pensando lo que Alice me había dicho hace algunos días, ella me había preguntado qué era lo que sentía por su hermano, yo le había contestado que lo amaba como a un hermano, pero en este tiempo me había dado cuenta de que yo no amaba a Edward como a un hermano, lo que yo sentía por Edward era algo más, me había dado cuenta de que yo estoy enamorada perdidamente de Edward Cullen, mi hermano mayor…¿Y ahora que haría con esto?... solo había dos opciones: enfrentarlo o evitarlo.

En este tiempo había aprendido que no debes evitar las cosas, lo que suceda tendrá que suceder tarde o temprano, aprendí que no hay coincidencias, solo lo inevitable así que enfrentaría este sentimiento solo tenía que despejarme un poco y saber cómo lo enfrentaría.

* * *

Cuando regrese a la escuela era Martes, llegue tarde a mi primera clase, cuando llegue Alice me miro yo solo desvié la mirada y me senté lejos de ella.

Todo el día evite a los Cullen y a los Hale estando con Mike Newton, afortunadamente la hora de salida había llegado, me dirigí rápidamente a mi auto con Mike a mi lado.

-¡Bella!- me grito Alice, no volteé

-¿Vendrás conmigo el viernes?- me pregunto Mike

-Lo lamento Mike pero…

-¡Isabella ven en este momento!- me grito Alice molesta ¡Genial! Alice no solo sabía que me pasaba algo con su hermano si no que también sabía ya quien era en realidad, debía escapar y ¡Pronto!

-¿Quién es Isabella?- me pregunto Mike

-No lo sé- le dije, ya habíamos llegado a mi auto- te veo mañana Mike

-¿Quieres que mañana en la mañana pase por ti a tu casa?- me ofreció Mike, yo todavía no sabía lo que iba a hacer en cuanto a lo que se refería a Edward, y Mike me ofrecía escapar de eso por un tiempo.

-Claro, mañana te veo en la esquina de Regina Street y Golden a las siete y media

-OK, hasta mañana- me dijo Mike besando mi mejilla, subí a mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa, al llegar Rose y Jasper me esperaban, me estacione pero no baje

-Bella baja de allí en este preciso momento- me dijo Rose

-No quiero- le conteste

-Bella- me dijo en tono de advertencia

-¿No tienen algo más que hacer?- le pregunte, los dos negaron- no bajare

Rose le susurro al oído a Jasper algo, este miro a Rose y luego a mí y se marcho, Rose se acerco al auto del lado del conductor.

-Isabella Marie Swan bajas en este preciso momento o yo te bajare aunque tenga que pagarle a alguien para que arranque la puerta del coche.

Rose ya estaba muy enojada, no me convenía hacerla enojar más además me gusta mi auto, baje y me dirigí a mi casa, Rose y yo nos sentamos en la sala.

-¿Ahora si me puedes decir qué demonios te sucede?- me pregunto Rose

-¿A mí? Nada

-Bella, no me vengas con eso

-Yo… no se qué hacer

-¿Por lo del Edward?

-¿él que les dijo?

-Nada pero los dos están mal ¿Qué sucede?

-El Viernes me beso pero después se disculpo y olía a alcohol, obviamente me confundió con su novia o algo a si…y eso me dolió porque… me acabo de dar cuenta que lo amo Rose

-¿Te beso y se disculpo?... ¿No pensaste que el alcohol solo le dio el valor para besarte?

-No lo creo Rose él solo me ve como una hermana

-Yo he visto como te mira cariño y te apuesto que no te ve como mira a su hermana, te mira con cierto punto de amor y adoración

-¿Lo Crees? Yo estaba pensando enfrentarlo pero no sé cómo, ayúdame por favor Rose

-¿Mañana saldrás con el tarado de Mike Newton?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Por lo que me acabas de decir yo creo que Edward te beso porque vio la competencia que tenía y él te quiere para él, entonces haremos que sienta que Mike es su competencia, lo haremos sentir que te está perdiendo, por un lado tu saldrás con Mike pero también le coquetearas a él, se confundirá y te pedirá una explicación...hahaha!! Será genial!! Si ellos no dan el primer paso cariño, nosotras debemos darlo si queremos en vedad el premio- me dijo Rose sonriendo, me encantaba su forma de ser: fuerte, independiente e inteligente.

-Pero Rose yo no sé como coquetear con un chico y mucho menos soy atrevida- le dije

-No te preocupes te ayudaremos, es hora de llamarle a Alice- me dijo Rose marcándole a Alice desde su celular,

Al día siguiente llegue con Mike a la escuela en su auto, nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase conversando.

-¿Entonces vendrás conmigo en viernes al cine y el sábado a la fiesta?- me pregunto Mike

-¿A una fiesta? ¿En dónde?

-En la casa de Tyler, vendrán solo de quinto y sexto semestre

-Pues…si voy contigo- le dije no muy convencida, cuando llegamos al salón nos sentamos juntos y tras nosotros entro el profesor iniciando la clase.

Des pues de la primera clase me tocaba matemáticas, me despedí de Mike y me dirigí a mi clase, caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo pero al dar vuelta en otro pasillo choque con alguien cayendo al suelo.

-Lo siento- le dije y me di cuenta que era Edward

-No hay problema- me dijo y miro a mi alrededor- ¿Y tu novio? Ese Mike Newton

-¿Novio? Yo no tengo novio- le dije, él me ayudo a levantarme pero no soltó mi mano, me jalo acercándome a él.

-¿Sabes? Que surte porque creo que tu y yo formamos una pareja perfecta- me dijo sonriendo torcidamente, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero no debía de demostrarlo, las chicas me habían dicho que si quería llamar su atención debía jugar con él, participar en su juego, me acerque más a él, quede a centímetros de sus labios.

-Quizá si, quizá no… ¿Sabes besar?- le dije lentamente encargándome que sonara sensual, sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se estremeció y sonrió.

-Claro, ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- me pregunto rosando mis labios, logre soltarme de su agarre y me aleje de él.

-Quizá luego- le dije yendo a mi salón, pero cuando pase al lado de Edward me tomo del brazo

-Estas jugando con fuego, hermanita- me susurro al oído

-Con gusto cometería un incesto, hermanito- le susurre, el me soltó al instante, estaba anonadado por lo que había dicho, sonreí, Bella 1 Edward 0, camine rápidamente a mi salón y cuando llegue suspire, no sé como lo había hecho pero había logrado ser atrevida!!!

La semana paso rápidamente, casi todos los días estuve con Mike, de hecho ya me había cansado de él, en este momento escapaba de él, a lo largo de la semana el juego que teníamos Edward y yo no avanzo mucho, no paso de guiños, sonrisas e insinuaciones, yo evitaba todo el contacto para que él me buscara, como había dicho Rose, y estaba funcionando, siempre me acorralaba pero yo lograba escapar, sonreí, tenía que ser paciente.

-¡Bella!- me grito Mike a mis espaldas, volteé a verlo de mala gana

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes- me dijo Mike

-Que coincidencia Mike, yo estuve evitándote por todas partes- le susurre dando media vuelta y siguiendo mi camino, el se paro frente a mí y me tomo de la cintura.

-Bells a ¿Dónde crees que vas primor?- me dijo intentando ser sexy, a mí solo me dio nauseas

-Mike suéltame

-En toda la semana no nos hemos besado- dijo Mike como si ya nos hubiéramos besado antes.

-Yo nunca te he besado Mike y eso no va a cambiar

-Vamos Bella solo un beso- me dijo acercándose iu, lo pise después golpee su estomago y lo derribe.

-Sabes Mike eres detestable, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi- le dije dejando a Mike en el suelo, Salí al estacionamiento, deje mis libros en mi coche y camine por el jardín trasero de la escuela, tenía la hora libre pues el profesor no se había presentado, me senté bajo un frondoso árbol a leer un poco. La campana que indicaba el cambio de clase sonó, me levanté de donde estaba sentada, me tocaban dos horas de taller… con Edward, suspire, esto sería difícil… estaba tan ensimismada que no escuche cuando alguien se acerco a mi por detrás y me abrazo por la cintura, iba a comenzar a gritar pero me taparon la boca.

-shhhhh tranquila- me susurraron al oído, esa voz solo podía ser de Edward, así que me relaje un poco- esta vez no te escaparas

-Yo no estaba escapando- le dije volteándolo a ver a los ojos, él me seguía abrazando

-¿en verdad?- me dijo sarcásticamente, yo negué.

-Solo jugaba tu juego- le dije

-¿Mi juego?

-Si, el del gato y el ratón- le dije, eso era verdad, solo que antes yo lo perseguía a él para que me explicara porque se comenzó a alejar de mi, ahora él se acercaba y yo me escabullía.

-Por fin te atrape- me dijo Edward acercándose a mí, me iba a besar pero yo no lo dejaría hasta escuchar de sus labios que yo le gustaba y no porque había perdido a su novia.

-No quiero ser solo un entretenimiento para ti Edward ni la sustituta de Tanya- le dije alejándome un poco de él, Edward me acerco a él, con su nariz toco mi cuello y después beso mi cuello, eso me erizo la piel, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, Edward lo noto y sonrió, por lo visto el marcador se había igualado Bella 1 Edward 1

-Hace una semana que Tanya ya no es mi novia…realmente me gustas Bella, intente alejarme de ti, era lo correcto, pero me he dado cuenta de que soy una persona egoísta, ansío demasiado tu compañía como para hacer lo correcto, ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido jamás- me dijo y después me beso, no fue como el beso salvaje que me dio en el almacén del antro hace una semana, este beso era dulce, lento con ternura dejando al descubierto nuestros sentimientos, los labios de Edward eran suaves y dulces, emanaban una calidez increíble, experimente una sensación que nunca antes había sentido… una sensación de pertenencia, sentía que por fin había encontrado el lugar a donde pertenecía realmente y ese era al lado de Edward, al fin había encontrado una familia… familia…Charlie Swan… Jessica y Verónica Stanley…" pero me he dado cuenta de que soy una persona egoísta", Edward creía que era egoísta sin embargo yo lo era más, esas locas algún día me encontraría y Edward estaría a mi lado, eso era exponerlo, yo no debí meterme en este juego … era una mala persona, me separe de Edward y comencé a correr hasta llegar al parque cercano a mi casa, tropecé con algo, no me moleste en levantarme, solo me senté y deje que mis lagrimas siguieran cayendo por mis mejillas.


	16. Explicaciones

**Explicaciones**

**Edward POV**

Bella salió corriendo llorando, yo corrí tras ella, la perseguí hasta el parque, ella resbaló y después se sentó, yo solo la abracé.

-Lo lamento Edward, en verdad lo lamento, perdóname- repetía una y otra vez, espere a que se tranquilizara para hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué habría de perdonarte? Tu no has hecho nada malo Bella, una persona como tú nunca heriría a alguien, eres buena, hermosa, y valiente… eres mi marca personal de heroína- le dije, ella sonrío amargamente.

-¿Valiente? Solo estoy huyendo, soy una persona mala, soy un monstruo, una persona como yo no debería tener compañía alguna…ellas me encontraran algún día, ellas quieren matarme y ustedes están a mi lado, los lastimara, soy un apersona horrible por exponerlos de esa manera- me dijo Bella llorando aún más- Isabella Marie Swan es el objetivo no creo que mi farsa de Bella Vulturi dure mucho, lamento que hayan perdido el tiempo conmigo-me dijo levantándose

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le pregunte, ella no respondió y comenzó a alejarse, no la dejaría que se marchara, me levanté y la alcancé, la tomé de la cintura y la acerque a mí, ella solo me miraba con esos hermosos ojos cafés que tanto me gustaban.

-Odio esto, odio lo que estas teniendo que pasar por culpa de esas dos, deberíamos alejarnos, irnos, tu y yo.

-¿Harías eso?

-Lo haría por ti- le dije, ella sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Te amo- me susurro y después me beso, ella me amaba, esas dos palabras llenaron mi corazón de felicidad y calidez, de algo estaba completamente seguro amaba a Bella con todo mi ser, la cuidaría y estaría a su lado en todo este problema, ya que ella era ahora mi vida.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia Bella? – le pregunte rosando sus labios, ella asintió, yo sonreí feliz y la volví a besar, sus labio eran adictivos, tenían un sabor único y especial, eran como un droga para mi pues mientras más los probaba mas quería.

Después de estar en el parque sentados un rato regresamos a la escuela por nuestras cosas, mis hermanos ya se habían marchado, revisé mi celular, el cual estaba en mi auto y tenía 8 llamadas perdidas de Alice.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Hay tantas cosas de las que debemos hablar- me dijo, yo asentí. Al llegar a su casa estacionamos nuestros autos y entramos y nos sentamos en la sala.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto Bella yo negué, ella suspiro, esto era difícil para ella, tome su mano y le sonreí, ahora entre los dos nos haríamos cargo de todo.

-Pues como ya sabes mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, nací en Chicago y tengo tras de mí un montón de detectives y dos locas suicidas, como ya te lo había dicho antes mi madre era Reneé Vulturi, ella murió cuando yo nací pues tenía una enfermedad y su cuerpo no soporto… no sé que mas pueda decirte, ya sabes que el accidente lo causaron ellas por el dinero de mi padre.

-¿Y tu padre sigue con ellas? no es peligrosos para él también

-No, no dejaría a mi padre del todo expuesto, un amigo de la familia tiene una agencia de seguridad, él está vigilando a las dos rubias locas y están intentando conseguir las pruebas necesarias para acusar a Verónica de asesinato de su primer esposo e intento de asesinato

-Ya veo, ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que la vida de personas como tú, me refiero al nivel social, era perfecta, nunca pasó por mi cabeza que pudieran pasar una situación similar a la tuya

-Si, mi vida ha sido lo contrario a perfecta, siempre rodando de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar el lugar al que pertenezco… ¿Quién imaginaria que encontraría mi lugar aquí? Tan lejos de mi casa y en una situación como esta- me dijo Bella, yo sonreí

-¿A sí que encontraste tu lugar aquí?- le pregunte

-Si, a tu lado y al lado de tu familia

-Nuestra familia- le dije, ella sonrió- y a todo esto ¿Verónica y Jessica no te pueden rastrear por medio de las cuentas bancarias que utilizas o algo así?

-No, esta casa y las cuentas de banco que he estado utilizando son herencia de mi abuelo materno, nadie tiene acceso a ellas más que yo, son como cuentas indetectables, tal vez algún vecino pudiera dar información de que vivo aquí pero son todos gente mayor y ya no ponen mucha atención a su alrededor, además todos ellos son familias que eran amigos de mis abuelos, pues Aro Vulturi eran muy respetado- me dijo Bella orgullosa de sus abuelos.

Seguimos platicando gran parte de la tarde y después salimos a cenar, más o menos a las nueve me despedí de ella quedando en vernos mañana en la casa de mis padres para estar con mis hermanos y sus novios un rato.

**Bella POV**

El sábado por la mañana me desperté temprano pues tenía entrenamiento de atletismo, llegue, calenté un poco y comencé a correr por el perímetro del campus ya que no me gustaba correr en la pista, me aburría, pude notar que los equipos varoniles de football soccer, football americano y basketball también entrenaba, corría frente a las canchas de Basketball cuando un balón botó cerca de mí, yo lo tome.

-¡Hey! Muñeca no te vayas a romper las uñas- me dijo un integrante del equipo de basketball acercándose para tomar el balón, yo lo comencé a botar el balón y no deje que lo tomara- ¿Quieres jugar?

Yo sonreí y comencé a correr botando el balón a la canasta más cercana, el tipo me tapo el paso pero no logro quitarme el balón, llegue a la canasta y encesté.

-¡A Alex le gano una chica!- grito otro integrante del equipo.

-Intenta detenerla tu Adrián- le dijo Alex a su compañero, Adrián se acerco a mí, nos paramos a mitad de la cancha, el chico me sonrió y yo le regrese la sonrisa y comencé a botar el balón, él se acerco, logre evadirlo y correr hasta la canasta.

-¡No la dejen que enceste!- le grito Adrián a sus compañeros, todo el equipo se paro frente a mí.

-No podrás burlarnos muñeca- me dijo uno

-Me llamo Bella grandulón- les dije y comencé a correr a ellos, logre esquivarlos uno a uno y logre encestar, yo les sonreí.

-Se ganaron una hora más de entrenamiento- les dijo Edward sonriéndome.

-Tiene muy malos jugadores capitán Cullen – le dije, Edward tomo el balón de mi mano y comenzó a correr a la canasta del otro lado, yo corrí tras él, cuando lo alcancé me pare frente a él impidiendo que avanzara más, logro evadirme y lanzó el balón a la canasta pero antes de que el balón tocara la canasta lo intercepte y corriendo me acerque a la canasta contraria, pero Edward me tapo el paso logrando quitarme el balón y encestando en la otra canasta pues no logre detenerlo, me senté en el suelo ya que me había cansado un poco.

-Juegas bien- me dijo Edward tendiéndome la mano para ayudar a levantarme

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo, el equipo se acerco nosotros

-Bella me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo- me dijo Adrian

-Temo que no podrá salir contigo porque saldrá conmigo- le dijo otro integrante del equipo

-Ni sueñen además yo soy mayor que todos ustedes- dijo otro

-Pero yo soy más alto

-Pero yo soy más guapo

-Lo siento chicos pero saldrá conmigo porque es mi chica- les dijo Edward, yo sonreí

-Suerte para la próxima- les dije, después miré a Edward – te veo después, la entrenadora se ha de estar preguntando donde me metí

-Claro te veo después de los entrenamientos- me dijo Edward

-Adiós chicos- me despedí del equipo y corriendo me fui a la pista de atletismo.

Dos horas después estaba saliendo de bañarme y cambiarme, Edward ya me esperaba, yo sonreí y caminé a su lado, iríamos a su casa a ver un maratón de películas con los chicos.

-Se que no es el mejor momento pero… esto es tuyo- me dijo Edward dándome mi collar con el escudo de armas de mi familia… ahora me daba cuenta que superaría todo lo que me esperaba pues tenía a los Cullen a mi lado, ellos me ayudarían a salir de esto, ya que no estaba sola.

-¿Me ayudar a ponérmelo?- le pregunté a Edward, él sonrió y me ayudo a ponerme mi collar.

Media hora después estábamos frente a la casa de los padres de Edward.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieran, por un momento creí que se había olvidado de nosotros- me dijo Emmett abrazándome- eres una mala hermana ¿Desde cuándo ya no soy tu hermano favorito? ¿Por qué me cambiaste por Edward?

-¡Emmett no seas exagerado, suelta a Bella y trae tu trasero de vuelta a la casa!- le grito Rose a Emmett, yo sonreí, Emmett me soltó pero se quedo mirándome, después miro mi collar.

-¿Ese no es el escudo de armas de los Swan?- me pregunto Emmett- Isabella…bella

-Si, déjame decirte que eres el primero en darse cuenta de quién soy ¡Felicidades!- le dije sarcásticamente

-¿En verdad soy el primero?- me dijo Emmett ilusionado y con ojos de cachorro

-No- le dije sonriendo y entrando a la casa

-¡Oye! Ya iba a ir a reclamar mi recompensa- dijo Emmett caminando tras de mí, Alice le dio un Zape

-¡No digas eso ni de broma! Nadie debe saber que está aquí osito, nadie, no se lo debes decir a nadie ¿Entiendes? - le dijo Rosalie, Emmett asintió, todos nos sentamos en la sala, yo recargue mi cabeza en el regazo de Rose mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello

-Ahora Alice ¿Me podrías decir cómo te enteraste tú?- le pregunté a Alice

-Por una revista de moda obviamente estabas en el top ten de empresarias más hermosas y jóvenes, tu foto estaba allí, no te sirvió nada de la pantalla de los lentes horribles y el cabello negro- me dijo, yo la mire

-¿Top ten de empresarias? Jaja ja ja nunca había oído de eso- le dije

- Si tampoco habías escuchado de moda, labiales y maquillaje pero eso no quiere decir que no existan- me dijo yo sonreí

-¿Y a Edward quien le dijo?- me preguntó Jazz

-Él me descubrió- les dije, todos rieron

-¿Y los señores Cullen saben?- me pregunto Rose

-Si, Carlisle me descubrió unos días después de que estuve aquí descansando por el golpe que tenía, además de que él fue a Chicago a atender a mi padre, cada semana me dice como esta- les dije

-¿Y como esta?- me pregunto Alice

-Bien, va mejorando Carlisle dice que es tan fuerte como un toro- les dije sonriendo

-Bien qué lindo mi hermanita resulto ser Isabella Swan que no estaba muerta si no está de parranda pero ¡Ya tengo hambre!- dijo Emmett, Rose me quito mi zapato y se lo aventó a Emmett

-¡Oye!- le gritamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo

-Perdón pero el mío tiene tacón, le iba a doler más además de que otro golpe lo dejaría mas tontito- dijo Rose, todos reímos

-¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo Rose?- le pregunto Emmett haciendo un puchero

-Bien, yo iré a pedir la pizza- les dije levantándome y Rose tras de mi

-Yo iré por las películas- dijo Alice subiendo a su habitación

-Yo por los refrescos- dijo Jazz

-Yo voy por los aperitivos- dijo Edward

-Y yo voy a esperarlos aquí- dijo Emmett poniéndose cómodo en el sofá.

* * *

Hola!!

La vez pasada no puse nota porque según yo iba a subir los dos capítulos juntos pero aún me faltaba terminar este y mi inspiración en estos últimos meses se esfumó!!! Hahahaha por eso es que no he estado actualizando, es que últimamente he estado medio depre y la inspiración no viene a mí pero esto tiene un lado positivo…. Ya llevo hasta el capitulo 20 de esta historia!! Planeo q sean mas o menos 25 … les daría un adelanto pero que tal si se los doy ya no leen mi fic??? No no no mejor actualizare pronto jajajaja

Gracias especialmente a:

Oly

Tast Cullen

Karin Cullen

Lokaxtv

**.pottz**: no es que no me guste actualizar es que con la escuela luego no me da tiempo, estoy en sexto año de preparatoria a punto de pasar a la universidad y ni siquiera se que carrera voy a estudiar!!! Jajajaja mi vida esta un poco en crisis, pero prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible:)

Yyamile

V

Miadharu28

Paolastef

Yolabertay

En verdad gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme reviews, también muchas gracias por agregarme a us historias favoritas, alertas y demás.

Grax, besos

Atte: Jazz-17


	17. Sucesos inesperados

**Sucesos Inesperados**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer yo solo juego con ellos :)

**Bella POV**

Estaba sentada en la entrada de la casa de los padres de Alice, era un poco más de media noche, miraba la luna y el cielo estrellado.

Había sido un día pesado, pues Alice y Rosalie me llevaron de compras, estuvimos caminando de tienda en tienda por horas. Lo único bueno del día era recordar que Edward y yo somos novios, yo sonreí de tan solo recordar la sensación de calidez que sentía a su lado… el sonido de mi celular me hizo regresar a la realidad, era un número desconocido.

-Hola?- respondí

-Bella, ¿Eres tú?- me pregunto una voz conocida

-¿Jake?

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás?

-Jake ¿Cómo conseguiste mi celular?

-Tengo influencias- me dijo Jake, obvio, de su padre era la agencia de seguridad privada conseguir un numero celular debía ser muy fácil para él- ¿Porqué no me habías hablado?

-No había tenido tiempo, lo siento ¿Y cómo van las cosas por allá?- le pregunté

-Pues hemos tenido mucho trabajo, hemos estado distrayendo a los detectives privados de tu padre y de las locas

-Mil gracias Jake y por favor también agradécele de mi parte a Billy

-No hay problema Bella…Bells seré sincero contigo, las cosas se están poniendo difíciles y peligrosas así que cuídate

-No te preocupes Jake puedo cuidarme

-Me sentiría mas tranquilo estando a tu lado

-no estoy sola Jake, aquí conocí a una familia extraordinaria, ya soy parte de una familia Jake

-Me alegro Bells pero no olvides que también me tienes a mí, siempre que quieras yo estaré para ti, prométeme que cualquier cosa que necesite me llamaras y que antes de actuar pensaras las cosas

-Lo prometo Jake

-Te quiero Bella

-Y yo a ti Jake

-Cuídate revoltosa

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice revoltosa?

-Por que solo tú puedes armar un desastre de esta magnitud, tienes tras de ti dos locas suicidas, cuatro detectives privados y medios de comunicación.

-Cierto, debería sentirme orgullosa

-Si, bueno Bells ya me voy

-Sip, y la próxima vez habla más temprano suerte que estaba despierta porque si no, no te hubiera contestado

-¿Qué hora es allá?

-Las doce y media de la noche

-Ops, bueno chao nena

-Chao guapo- le dije colgando

-¿Debería ponerme celoso por eso?- me pregunto una voz aterciopelada tras de mi

-Obviamente no, tú eres el único para mí- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Después de clases Alice, Rose y yo vimos entrenar al equipo de basketball, el equipo era bueno, eran unidos y tenían grandes posibilidades, cuando se concentraban solo tenían la mente en la balón.

Edward se había ido a cambiar al igual que Jasper y Emmett ya que ellos también habían entrenado. Las chicas y yo los esperamos sentadas en las gradas, planeábamos ir a tomar un café además Edward y yo les diríamos a los chicos que él y yo éramos novios, diez minutos después nuestros novios se acercaron a nosotras, Emmett beso a Rose, Alice abrazó a Jasper, Edward y yo solo nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos así al estacionamiento, platicábamos de los torneos deportivos cuando Tanya, Irina y Laurent se pararon frente a nosotras.

-Así que es verdad que andas con Edward Cullen ¿No Bella?- me dijo Tanya

-Creo que eso a ti no te importa- le conteste

-Te dije que no te metieras conmigo y lo has hecho, me quitaste a mi novio y mi popularidad

-Tanya, por favor deja de molestar- le dijo Edward

-Edward, está bien, hay que arreglar todo de una vez, mira Tanya yo no pensaba llamar la atención, pero tú me retaste y yo no pierdo, creías que por creerte bonita podías pisotear a medio mundo pero déjame decirte que no es así, eres una persona común y corriente y yo te demostré que cualquiera puede ser bonita- le dije

-Quizá pero tú aún sigues siendo simplona sin embargo yo soy la brillante estrella de porristas y eso es algo que tu nunca me quitaras- me dijo Tanya sonriendo orgullosamente

-¿Eso crees? – le pregunte, solté la mano de Edward y me acerque un paso más a Tanya- saldrías perdiendo contra mi Tanya, como hasta ahora

-Eso me suena a reto- dijo Irina

-Lo es- dijo Alice, ella y Rose se pararon a mi lado, Tanya sacó su I-pod e Irina sacó unas bocinas, estábamos en la cancha de football soccer, casi a la salida del campus, Tanya puso las bocinas en las gradas.

-Háganse a un lado y observen a las expertas- dijo Laurent, nosotros nos sentamos en las gradas, comenzó a sonar la canción de sexy smile de Ninel Conde, tan solo la elección de canción era mala, las tres comenzaron a bailar, poco a poco los estudiantes que quedaban en el campus se fueron acercando al igual que los jugadores de los tres equipos deportivos y todo el grupo de porristas.

Tanya, Irina y Laurent intentaban ser sexys pero solo se veían vulgares sus movimientos, hicieron un par de piruetas… su rutina era simple, cuando terminaron todos aplaudieron.

-Supera eso – me dijo Tanya

-Eso pienso hacer- le dije quitando su I-pod de las bocinas, busque una canción en mi I-pod y después lo puse en las bocinas.

-Bien chicas demostrémosle quien manda- les dije a Alice y Roce, la canción comenzó a sonar, era Man I feel like a Woman de Shania Twain, Rose y Alice amaban esa canción.

Las tres sabíamos bailar y teníamos flexibilidad, equilibrio y gracia, hicimos varias piruetas y saltos, los pasos eran fluidos y sexys sin llegar a ser vulgares, todo iba perfecto, cuando terminamos todos aplaudieron y chiflaron, nosotras solo sonreíamos, una chica de las porristas se acerco a nosotras.

-Tu eres… ¿Bella Vulturi?- me pregunto

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Soy Katie Bell, la capitana de porristas, estoy en el último semestre y me gustaría que una persona como tu se quedara con mi equipo de porristas, eres una chica fuerte, sexy y decidida, tienes madera de capitana- me dijo la chica, Tanya se puso a gritar y se fue de allí indignada- ¿Bien, que dice?

-Lo pensare

-Bien, espero tu respuesta- después de decir esto se fue con su equipo, poco a poco todos se comenzaron a ir, los chicos se acercaron a nosotras.

-No creo que vuelva a molestar- dijo Jasper

-Yo también creo eso- dijo Rose

-¡Haaaaa! ¡Capitana del equipo de porristas! ¿Aceptaras verdad?- me pregunto Alice dando saltitos

-No lo sé, yo creo que no

-Te verías muy bien con ese uniforme- me susurro Edward al oído

-¿En verdad lo crees?- le pregunte rosando sus labios y después lo bese, Emmett comenzó a gritar y cuando menos me lo imagine derribo a Edward.

-¡Emmett!- grite al ver como atacaba a Edward, Rose y Jasper quitaron a Emmett de encima de Edward, yo me arrodille al lado de Edward y vi que su labio sangraba.

-¡¿Qué te sucede grandulón?!- le pregunto Alice histérica

-¡Beso a mi hermanita pequeña! ¡Nadie toca a mis hermanitas pequeñas!- grito Emmett enfurecido

-Yo pedí permiso- dijo Jasper, todos los miramos asesinamente.

-Emmett no seas exagerado, lo esperaba de Jasper pero no de ti, ven Edward, vamos por hielo a la cafetería- les dije, ayude a levantarse a Edward y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte

-Si, no es nada- me dijo Edward

-¿Nada? Un jugador de football americano te arrollo ¿No te rompió nada?

-Estoy bien, Emmett suele ser sobreprotector con las personas más valiosas para él, debimos decírselo antes

-En verdad no me esperaba eso

-Yo tampoco

Fuimos a la cafetería y pedimos un poco de hielo, después nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen, yo seguía a Edward en mi auto, al llegar nos estacionamos y nos encontramos a la entrada de la casa, Edward aún llevaba el cubo de hielo sobre su labio ya que estaba un poco hinchado.

-¿Cómo sigue?- le pregunte

-Bien, solo esta hinchado

-.Déjame ver- le dije quitando el hielo de su labio, ya estaba mejor, se le quitaría en unas horas, me acerque y bese cuidadosamente su labio, después entre a la casa, Alice y Rose estaban en la sala, me senté con ellas, minutos después entro Edward, Jasper y Emmett se acercaron a él yo instintivamente me acerque a Edward y lo tome de la mano

-Tranquila, no pienso atacarlo de nuevo- me dijo Emmett

-No te conviene meterte con ella Emmett, cuando se trata de defender a un ser querido, Bella es capaz de luchar con uñas y dientes- dijo Rose

-Si, como la vez que golpeo a una chica por haber llamado a Rose oxigenada- dijo Jasper

-Si, esa vez me sentí orgullosa de Bella, tiene un brazo fuerte- dijo Rose, yo sonreí

-Me costó una semana de suspensión, pero nadie se mete con mis hermanos o en este caso con mi novio- le dije seria

-Lo lamento, me deje llevar, lo golpeé a Jasper cuando me dijo que salía con Alice porque yo salgo con Rose pero… aunque sea mi hermano este pelmazo- dijo Emmett refiriéndose a Edward- tiene fama de mujeriego, no quiero que te lastime

-Nunca haría algo así, nunca lastimaría a Bella- dijo Edward, yo le sonreí

-Mas te vale sino te romperé todo- dijo sombríamente Emmett

-Y yo cooperare con eso- dijo Jasper

-¡Ya entendió el punto!- les dije, estaban siendo exagerados esos dos

-Bueno y ya que quedo establecido ese punto ¡yo quiero comer!- dijo Emmett con su actitud de siempre.


	18. Venganza

**Venganza**

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer yo solo juego con ellos

**Bella POV**

Esta era una de las semanas más pesadas porque había exámenes. Por lo tanto estudiábamos en mi casa, por las noches cenábamos juntos y platicábamos un rato. Por las mañanas entrenaba atletismo ó Basketball, gracia al cielo hoy era viernes, estacione mi coche y a unos metros estaban los chicos platicando.

-¡Wow! Bella, realmente estas pálida, pareces un fantasma y aún no es Hallowen

-¿Te sientes bien Bella?- me pregunto Alice preocupada

-SI, solo necesito descansar- le dije

-Entonces de vez de ir de fiesta podemos quedarnos a ver películas en mi departamento- dijo Alice dando saltitos ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanta energía?

-¡Veremos el ataque de las cucarachas ninjas contra el monstruo del lago Ness! ¡O la trilogía del oso de felpa asesino!- dijo Emmett feliz, todos nos le quedamos viendo.

-¿Eso existe?- le pregunte

-Obvio- dijo Emmett, la campana que indicaba el inicio de clase sonó, todos nos dirigimos a nuestra clase, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a literatura.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?- me pregunto Edward

-Si, solo tengo un poco de sueño.

La clase antes del receso la tenía con Alice, así que fue amena, suspire de alivio cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el receso, Alice y yo nos dirigimos a los casilleros, allí encontramos a Rose.

-Hola- nos saludo Rose

-Hola Rose ¿Qué tal tus clases?- pregunto Alice

-Aburridas- dijo Rose, las tres sonreímos

-Bella… la maestra de atletismo quiere verte en el gimnasio- me dijo una chica

-Si, gracias en un momento voy- le conteste, la chica asintió y se fue

-¿Te has portado mal?- me pregunto Rose con una sonrisa pícara- quizá de vez de entrenar te escondes en un armario de limpieza con cierto chico de ojos verdes

-Obvio no Rose, que lo hagas tú y Emmett no significa que todas hagamos eso- le dije

-Deberías intentarlo es tan…- dijo Rose

-No necesitamos detalles gracias- dijo Alice tapándose los oídos

-Yo creo que es por mi rendimiento, he disminuido mi ritmo un poco- les dije

-Te acompañamos- me dijo Alice, y las tres fuimos al gimnasio platicando.

-Entrare solo yo, no tardo- les dije a las chicas cuando llegamos al gimnasio

-Ok, aquí te esperamos- me dijo Alice- dijo Alice sonriendo, entre al gimnasio, todo estaba oscuro, comencé a caminar a los interruptores pero antes de llegar a ellos sentí como chocaba contra mí algo y por el impacto reventando llenándome de un liquido viscoso, yo solo comencé a gritar, me siguieron aventando esas cosas hasta que caí al suelo, segundos después de encendieron las luces y entraron Rose y Alice, se comenzaron a escuchar risas de no sé quien… en ese momento me di cuenta que lo que me habían aventado eran globos con pintura, ahora estaba llena de pintura de todos los colores que puedan existir. Tanya Irina y Laurent salieron de su escondite.

-¡Miren! un Picasso- dijo Laurent

-Lastima que solo le dimos a Bella- dijo Irina, Rose comenzó a correr a donde estaban es tres

-¡Rose, detente! No vale la pena- le grite

-¡Pero te llenaron de pintura!- grito Rose furiosa, Tanya, Irina y Laurent salieron corriendo del gimnasio riéndose, Alice me ayudo a levantarme.

-Vamos a cas- me dijo Rose, yo asentí- pero si quieres aún puedo alcanzarlas y golpearlas

-No, no vale la pena- le dije, Alice y Rose fueron por sus cosas y las mías a nuestros casilleros, yo esperé en el auto, después nos dirigimos a la casa de los padres de Alice.

Me metía a bañar, Alice y Rose me ayudaron a quitar la pintura de mi cabello, cuando vimos el reloj eran las 12:00 la escuela terminaba en un hora, así que no tenía sentido regresar, saque mi celular de mi portafolios de la escuela, tenía 8 llamadas perdidas y cuatro mensajes de voz, 2 llamadas perdidas eran de Edward, 3 de Emmett y 3 de Jasper, los cuatro mensajes de voz eran de Edward

-Le acabo de mandar un mensaje de texto a Edward, no dejaba de llamar- dijo Alice

-Igual Emmett y Jasper- dijo Rose

-¿Qué no entienden que estábamos en una emergencia capilar?- dijo Alice

-Creo que no, bueno vamos a la cocina a hacer algo de comer para cuando los chicos regresen- dijo Rose yendo a la cocina, Alice y yo la seguimos

**Edward POV**

No volví a ver a Bella después de la primera clase que nos tocaba juntos y por más que preguntaba por ella nadie sabía dónde estaba, tenía la esperanza de encontrarla en las dos últimas horas que teníamos de taller de música.

Al llegar al salón de música me senté en el suelo al lado del ventanal a esperar a Bella.

Pasaron 30 minutos y Bella no aparecía, no respondía su celular, comencé a preocuparme, después le llame a Emmett y Jasper pero tampoco sabían dónde estaba Bella, ni Rosalie, ni Alice, eso me calmo un poco, ya que las tres deben de estar juntas, Alice me mando un mensaje de texto diciéndome que estaban en la casa de nuestros padres, me levante, tome mi mochila, iría para allá, pero el director entro al salón.

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen- me saludó el director

-Buenas tardes director

- Señor Cullen ¿Usted no sabe donde se encuentra la señorita Vulturi?

-Si señor se fue a casa, iba a ir a buscarla

-Bien, lo que sucede es que encontraron el gimnasio lleno de pintura, unas alumnas de primer grado vieron que la señorita Denali, le aventó globos con pintura a la señorita Vulturi, la señorita Denali está recibiendo su castigo limpiando el gimnasio y suspendida una semana, por favor dele mis disculpas a la señorita Vulturi, esto no se volverá a repetir

-Si, señor, me gustaría pedir su autorización para retirarme e ir a buscar a Bella

-Está bien, puede retirarse señor Cullen

-Gracias director, le dije saliendo del salón.

Al llegar a casa de mis padres me baje rápidamente del coche y entre a la casa.

-¡Bella!- le grite pero no contestó-¡Bella!- la volví a llamar mientras la buscaba en la sala, el comedor, el salón, pero ella no estaba, tome mi celular y le comencé a marcar a Bella…segundos después vi a mi ángel bajando las escaleras, guarde mi celular y me acerque a ella.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte

-Estoy bien, tranquilo- me dijo Bella abrazándome.

-Si, solo tiene un par de moretones- dijo Alice molesta

-Esos ya los tenía, la verdad no sé cómo me los hice pero no me duelen- dijo Bella

-Cuando vea esa plástica le daré su merecido- dijo Rosalie

-No, dejemos todo así, no quiero que te suspendan por mi culpa- dijo Bella mirando a Rosalie

-Pero…- protesto Alice

-Nada de peros- dijo Bella autoritariamente, Alice hizo un puchero- mejor vamos a esperar a Emmett y Jasper en la sala.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la sala a ver el noticiero mientras llegaban los chicos.

* * *

Cuando la pasabas bien, el tiempo se iba volando, las horas parecían minutos, antes cuando estaba en Florida los días eran eternos por más que buscaba que hacer las actividades no ocupaban todo mi día, en ese entonces los segundos eran como años. Afortunadamente tenía a mi familia quería mucho a mi pequeño monstruo Alice, el grandulón de Emmett, ahora también ya eran parte de los Cullen: Rosalie, Jasper y por supuesto Bella. Rosalie era comprensiva y sabía escuchar, Jasper era un excelente amigo, Bella iluminaba mis días con tan solo su presencia y también obviamente tenía a mis padres, Esme y Carlisle, que eran muy buenas personas.

Era domingo por la noche, estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa de mis padres, veía las estrellas, estaba un poco nervioso porque el día de mañana comenzaban los torneos deportivos, toda la escuela confiaba que ganaríamos el primer lugar.

-No deberías estar nervioso o preocupado- me dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado y tomando mi mano, eso siempre me tranquilizaba.

-Toda la escuela espera del equipo de basketball el primer lugar y que tal si no lo logramos

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo, no pienses en los demás, solo en tu equipo y en tu objetivo, además me tendrás a mí en todos los partidos apoyándote- me dijo mi ángel sonriéndome

-No sé qué haría sin ti – le dije y la bese

-Por cierto, mañana llegan Esme y Carlisle para ver tu primer partido

-Algo me había dicho Alice

-¿Lo ves? No estás solo así que deja de preocuparte o te arrugaras, a mi no me gustan los viejitos- me dijo sonriendo

-¡Oye! ¿No te gustaría si te llevara diez años?- le pregunte, ella sonrió y me susurro al oído

-Me gustarías aunque tuvieras veinte años más que yo- me dijo sonriendo, recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y me acompaño a ver el cielo estrellado.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, los del equipo y yo calentábamos para el primer partido, el gimnasio se iba llenando poco a poco, se escuchaban los gritos de aliento, los tambores, los silbatos y demás, se notaba el espíritu deportivo de la escuela, por los torneos deportivos esta semana no había clases.

-¡Equipo!- llame a los jugadores, todos se juntaron a mi alrededor- recuerden chicos mantengan la mente en el balón, disfruten el juego y... 1, 2, 3

-¡Vamos Lobos!- gritamos todos al unisonó

-¡Vamos lobos!- grito Bella acercándose al equipo

-Hola Bella- la saludo Alex

-Hola chica del capitán- la saludo Dean

-Hola, vengo a apoyarlos, espero que jueguen al 100% o tendré que entrar a jugar con ustedes- dijo Bella sonriendo- ¡1,2, 3!

-¡Vamos lobos!- gritaron todos al unisonó, yo sonreí, el equipo había aceptado fácilmente a Bella, ella se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Su equipo esta mas que preparado capitán Cullen, suerte- me dijo, sonó el silbato que indicaba que el partido estaba por comenzar, Bella se fue a sentar con los demás.

-¡Equipo a ganar!- grite para animar al equipo.

**Bella POV**

El marcador iba empatado, faltaban solo dos minutos, el momento decisivo, todos estábamos nerviosos gritando dándole ánimos a nuestro equipo. Emmett de lo nervioso que estaba había terminado con sus uñas mordiéndolas y ahora trataba de morder las de Rose o las mías, por eso escondía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, el balón lo llevaba nuestro equipo, los segundos pasaban rápidamente, él balón llego a manos de Edward, dos jugadores le taparon el paso, él aventó el balón hacia la canasta, quedaban cinco segundos… ¡Entro el balón! Así dando la victoria a los lobos, el gimnasio exploto en ovaciones, porras, el ruido de los tambores y demás, yo corrí a donde estaba Edward y lo abracé.

-¡Felicidades!- le dije emocionada

-¡Capitán!- grito Alex- ¡El próximo partido es contra los osos pardos de Florida!

Todo el equipo se reunió alrededor de Edward y mío, él me tomo de la mano y me miro, yo le sonreí.

-¡Buen juego equipo! ¡Llevan un juego a favor, hay que jugar los que restan con la misma intensidad!- les animé

-¡Bien dicho chica del capitán!- grito Dean, todos se acercaron a felicitar a Edward, yo me aparte para que Edward pudiera disfrutar de su primera victoria.

Carlisle y Esme estaban esperando a Edward cerca de los vestidores de hombres, yo camine hacia ellos… de repente todo se volvió borroso y daba vueltas a mi alrededor, los sonidos comenzaron a cesar, me sentí débil… me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, Carlisle y Esme se acercaron.

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Carlisle, poco a poco todo a mi alrededor regreso a la normalidad

-Me maree pero ya estoy bien- les dije. Carlisle me ayudo a levantarme

-¿No quieres que te revise?- me dijo Carlisle

-No, ya estoy bien gracias- les dije mientras les sonreía para tranquilizarlos.

* * *

Al día siguiente el partido de Edward era a las once, eran las diez, yo esperaba sentada en la sala a Esme y Carlisle pues nos iríamos juntos pues los demás chicos ya se habían adelantado, después de esperar unos minutos, Carlisle y Esme entraron a la sala.

-Ya estamos listos- dijo Esme sonriendo, me levante del sillón y camine hacía ellos… todo se volvió borroso, me sentía cansada, ida, y después todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando desperté Esme estaba sentada a mi lado, me levante del sillón pues estaba acostada allí.

-¿Cómo estas Bella?- me pregunto Esme preocupada

-Bien, gracias, no es nada- le dije

-Sera mejor que hagamos una revisión para asegurarnos de eso- dije Carlisle- bien, vamos al hospital

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte

-Las 10:50 cariño- me dijo Esme mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Edward me necesita, debo ir- le dije a Carlisle

-Bella, él lo entenderá, necesitas que te revise- me dijo Carlisle

-No se lo vayan a decir a los demás chicos por favor, se preocuparan y puede que no sea nada importante- les dije a Esme y Carlisle, suplicándoles con las miradas, ellos asintieron- además Carlisle le prometía Edward que estaría allí para él…Carlisle, lo prometí- le dije, él sonrió.

-Eso me recuerda a tu padre, me dijo: "Lo prometí y un Swan siempre cumple lo que promete o no sería un Swan digno"- me dijo Carlisle

-¿Lo ves? Tengo que ir bueno, no solo porque lo prometí, sino porque quiero ir- le dije haciendo cara de cachorro a medio morir

-Está bien pero después te revisare sin excusa alguna

-Es una promesa- le dije sonriendo

* * *

Hola lectoras!! como estan?? espero que bien pues lo prometido es deuda, les dije que actualizaria pronto y heme aqui y para compensar que estuve sin actualizar varios meses estare subiendo de dos en dos los capítulos yuhu!!!

Pues este capitulo lo escribí mientras eran los torneos deportivos de mi escuela, los intersalesianos :) amo esos juegos deportivos!!! y la mascota de mi escuela es un lobo!! vamos lobos!! jajajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado porfavor dejen review y mil gracias por los anteriores.

Besos. Nos leemos pronto.

Atte: Jazmin-17


	19. Locura total

**Locura Total**

**Bella POV**

El juego final por fin había llegado, obviamente en la final de basketball estaba el equipo de Edward.

Iba camino a la escuela en mi auto, pero no podía evitar la sensación de cansancio, y no se porque era, últimamente había estado durmiendo mas de ocho horas, me orille, respire profundo y me mire en el espejo, estaba pálida, aunque últimamente eso era normal, suspire, y volví a encender el auto pero comencé a ver borroso, me dieron nauseas y me comenzó a doler la cabeza, tome mi celular y le llame a Carlisle.

-¿Bella, estas bien?- contesto Carlisle

-No, me siento mal Carlisle, necesito tu ayuda

-¿Dónde estas?

-Frente al parque central, estoy en mi auto

-Voy por ti, no tardo – me dijo Carlisle antes de colgar, incline el asiento e intente relajarme, pero me empezó a costar trabajo respirar, comencé a respirar por la nariz intentando poder respirar pero el mareo se hizo mayor y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

-Bella, despierta linda… Bella- me llamo Carlisle, poco a poco empecé a abrir mis ojos, estaba en la habitación de un hospital.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Carlisle

-Mejor, gracias

-Bien, ya te mande a hacer algunas pruebas pero aun tengo algunas dudas… ¿tienes alguna enfermedad que no hayas atendido o un examen médico que pasaste desapercibido?

-Pues… hace cinco años me entere de una enfermedad pero no la atendí… creo que se llamaba trombocitopenia* o algo así

-¿Tu padre no hizo nada al respecto?

-El no se entero de los resultados del examen médico, eran más importantes sus negocios que yo- le dije, bajando la mirada, Carlisle suspiro y se sentó a mi lado, paso su brazo sobre mis hombros

-La trombocitopenia puede causar a largo plazo anemia aplasica*… te haré un análisis de sangre y una biopsia por aspiración y pulsión de la medula ósea

-Eso suena que va a doler

-No, no dolerá- dijo Carlisle sonriéndome, después salió de la habitación, mire el reloj que estaba en el pasillo, el partido de Edward estaba por comenzar, Carlisle entro a la habitación con mas doctores, suspire con pesar , solo me quedaba cooperar con todo para que todo terminara más rápido.

Cuando terminaron de hacerme todas las pruebas y de darme algo para mejorar mi estado ya eran las 2:30 PM y tarde cinco minutos en arreglarme para salir del hospital, cuando salimos de allí faltaban 30 minutos para que el partido de Edward terminara.

Estábamos por llegar a la escuela cuando recordé que tenía que recoger algo.

-Carlisle, ¿Por favor puedes llevarme al centro comercial que está a dos cuadras de la escuela?

-Si, claro ¿Qué necesitas de allí?

-Voy a recoger algo de la joyería- le dije, al llegar al centro comercial, me baje y corrí a la joyería, realmente lo que me habían dado en el hospital había funcionado, Carlisle me espero en el coche.

Cinco minutos después estábamos de camino a la escuela, Carlisle se estaciono y nos dirigimos al gimnasio.

-Carlisle, tu promesa de no decirle a nadie sobre mi enfermedad debe seguir en pie- le dije, viéndolo a los ojos- por favor, no quiero que se preocupen por mi

-Deberías decirles pero… si eso es lo que en verdad quieres, yo no diré nada

-Gracias- le dije y seguimos caminando pero alguien me llamo

-¡Bella!- me gritaron, yo volteé, era una jugadora del equipo de basketball femenil.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte

-Necesitamos tu ayuda de nuevo en el partido-me dijo, había jugado con ellas la mayoría de partidos pero con lo de mi continuo cansancio no había jugado dos partidos de siete

-Por favor Bella, el partido anterior ganamos por un punto, esta vez no nos podemos dar el lujo de solo sacarles un punto de diferencia, eres la mejor del equipo- me dijo la chica desesperada, yo mire a Carlisle

-¿Puedo?- le pregunté, él se veía indeciso- por favor- le dije haciendo una cara de cachorrito, Carlisle asintió- ¡Gracias!- le di un beso en la mejilla, y me fui a las canchas de basketball que estaban tras la escuela, me cambié, calenté unos minutos y el juego comenzó.

Llevábamos ventaja, faltaban únicamente quince minutos del juego, Alice y Rosalie me animaban desde las gradas, ellas, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Edward y Carlisle habían llegado más o menos a mitad del juego para verme , el partido estaba por terminar, me pasaron el balón yo corrí a la canasta , pero una jugadora del equipo contrario llego y me empujo, el impacto fue fuerte y como aún estaba un poco débil así que caí al instante, el árbitro marco falta, mis compañeras del equipo me ayudaron a levantarme.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto una compañera

-Bien- les dije levantándome

-Las de ese equipo son un tanto agresivas- dijo una chica del equipo

-¿Un tanto agresivas? ¡Parecen toros son totalmente agresivas!- dijo otra chica

-pero eso no importa ya, solo faltan quince minutos ¡Vamos lobos!- les dije para animarlas, no se podían dar por vencidas.

-¡Vamos lobos!- dijeron todas a coro y regresamos al juego.

El tiempo pasaba muy lento para mi gusto, el equipo contrario estaba por empatarnos, faltaban dos minutos, en este tiempo llevábamos solo dos canastas de diferencia, tres faltas, una suspensión de una jugadora del equipo contrario y una jugadora herida de nuestro equipo.

-¡Bella sube con el balón!- me grito la capitana pasándome la pelota, botándola comencé a acercarme a la canasta por el camino esquive a varias jugadoras del equipo contrario, estaba por llegar a la canasta cuando cinco jugadoras me rodearon y cuando menos me lo espere todas se encimaron en mi tratando de arrebatarme el balón, alguien se colgó de mi espalda, yo comencé a gritar, el arbitro sonó el silbato indicando que el partido había terminado, pero las jugadoras del equipo contrario seguían sobre de mi, yo seguí gritando, todas se amontonaron en mi, yo caí al suelo como pude avente el balón lejos de mi pero esas jugadoras seguían sobre de mi.

-¿De donde sacaron a esas jugadoras? ¿De una prisión de alta seguridad?- pregunto alguien, y ciertamente eso parecía, eran chicas que parecían luchadoras: grandes, toscas y fuertes… de repente sentí mas peso sobre mi, mas gritos y para variar sentí que alguien mordía mi brazo.

-¡Caníbales! ¡Quítense de encima!- les grite… como pude salí de ese montón, Emmett me ayudo a levantarme y me cargó fuera de la multitud, todo era un caos, el arbitro estaba con su silbato y gritando que dejaran de morderse, las jugadoras de ambos equipos estaban tiradas en el suelo unas sobre otras, las multitud estaba a su alrededor, de repente de la nada salió un tenis y le dio al arbitro en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto Jasper mientras Emmett me ayudaba a sentarme en una banca

-Bien, solo tengo unos rasguños y una mordida- les dije

-¿Cómo fue que esto se salió de control? Iré a llamar a seguridad- dijo Carlisle saliendo del gimnasio con Esme, Alice se sentó a mi izquierda y Rosalie a mi derecha.

-Vamos a intentar para esto- dijo Jasper, él, Emmett y Edward fueron a donde estaba toda la multitud.

-Esto parece una vil jungla- les dije, me levante, entre a los vestidores y llene una cubeta con agua.

-¿Qué haces Bella?- me pregunto Rosalie siguiéndome

-Voy a parar esto- les dije, me acerque a las jugadoras que estaban peleando y les avente el agua, todas dejaron de golpearse y me miraron, las del equipo de mi escuela se levantaron y se pararon tras de mi, al gimnasio entro un guardia de seguridad y el director de la escuela.

* * *

Estábamos mi familia y yo en la casa de Esme y Carlisle sentados en la sala tomando un café,

-Fue un caos lo que sucedió hoy en el gimnasio- dijo Carlisle

-Si, era la primera vez que ese equipo participaba en los torneos deportivos y ya les prohibieron la entrada a la escuela- dijo Edward

-Fue tan gracioso ver como peleaban y se mordían entre si- dijo Emmett feliz, todos lo miraron feo- ok, ya me callo

-Calladito te ves menos tontito – le dijo Rosalie.

Seguimos platicando un rato, después todos comenzamos a retirarnos a nuestros hogares. Edward me llevó a mi departamento.

-Perdón por no haber estado en tu partido- le dije

-No hay problema lo entiendo, tenias que ayudar al equipo contra esas prófugas de la prisión- me dijo riendo, yo lo mire feo

-Me cayeron encima esas caníbales, no es gracioso- le dije, el dejo de reír.

-Lo siento- me dijo apenado, yo le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Tengo algo para ti- le dije dándole lo que había recogido en la joyería- ábrelo

Abrió la caja y sacó la cadena de oro que tenía como dije un balón de basketball y en el centro de este había un a "E".

-Gracias- me dijo abrazándome

-No es nada y felicidades por la victoria Edward

-¿Sabes que mas me gustaría como obsequio?- me pregunto

-¿Qué?

-Uno de tus besos- me dijo, yo sonreí y me acerqué a besarlo.

* * *

*** Trombocitopenia: Es cualquier trastorno en el cual hay una cantidad anormalmente baja de plaquetas, que son partes de la sangre que ayudan a coagularla. Esta afección algunas veces se asocia con sangrado anormal.**

**.**

***Anemia aplasica: La anemia aplásica idiopática es una insuficiencia de la médula ósea para producir apropiadamente todos los diferentes tipos de células sanguíneas por una razón desconocida**

**.**

**JAJAJAJAJA soy mala, la anemia aplásica no tratada es una enfermedad que conduce a muerte rápida ¿Que pasara?(risa malvada) **

**Bien, creo que dije que actualizaria de dos en dos os capitulos sin embargo e estado un poco distraida estoy en puerto vallarta, o sea hay sol, arena y playa, y como yo vivo en una ciudad llena de autos y contaminacion (DF) tengo que disfrutar de esto, prometo actualizar pronto (quizá mañana, todo depende de los reviews :)**

**El capitulo esta un poco loco pero crean o no eso me paso este año de torneos deportivos en la escuela!!!! fue muy graciosos y fue un total desastre jajajajaja amo mi escuela**

**Bueno lectores nos leemos pronto. Besos**

**Atte: Jazz**


	20. Feliz Cumpleaños Bella

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la señora S. Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños Bella**

**Bella POV**

Después de mí partido los chicos y yo fuimos a celebrar con los demás jugadores de la escuela, fue una gran fiesta, aunque creo que sobre decir que Alice me arrastro a ir y por si fuera poco ella y Rosalie jugaron a barbie Bella, fue horrible.

Llegue a mi casa alrededor de las once, llegue, me cambie, lave mi cara y dientes y me acosté a dormir.

Before I fall too fast

Kiss me quick

But make it last

So I can see how badly this will hurt me

When you say good bye

Comenzó a sonar mi celular grrr ¿Quien se atrevía a despertarme?, estaba acostada boca abajo, busque mi celular en el buró que estaba al lado de mi cama y conteste sin abrir los ojos.

-Mas vale que sea algo importante o quien quiera que seas te ira mal por haberme despertado- dije malhumorada

-¡Si es importante!- dijo Alice, obvio si no era ella entonces a quien mas se le ocurriria despertarme- ¿Ya viste la hora y el día?

Mire la pantalla de mi celular, era 13 de Septiembre, las 12:00 AM

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella! será un día increíble, haremos una gran fiesta, ¡Será genial!, serán muchos invitados- dijo Alice emocionada

-Alice, no quiero una fiesta, este es mi primer cumpleaños que voy a estar rodeada de mis seres queridos, de mi familia, no quiero que haya alguien mas

-¿En verdad Bella?

-Si- le dije bostezando

-¡Eres la mejor Bella! será una cena familiar, al rato pasaremos por ti, chao ¡Te quiero!- dijo Alice y después colgó, yo apague mi celular, descolgué mi teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en mi buró, puse una almohada sobre mi cabeza y volví a dormir.

Poco a poco fui despertando, perezosamente me levante, me estire y mire mi reloj eran las nueve de la mañana, recorrí las cortinas de mi ventana, era un día soleado, me metí a bañar, me cambie y baje a la cocina a desayunar, bajando las escaleras escuche ruidos, pude percibir la voz de Alice, cuando llegue al comedor el desayuno estaba servido.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!- me felicitaron todos y me abrazaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor- me dijo Edward al oído cuando me abrazo, yo sonreí

-No debieron molestarse- les dije

-No es ninguna molestia- dijo Rosalie

-Bien, ahora ¡A desayunar!- dijo Emmett feliz, todos nos sentamos a desayunar- sister, aun me sigue impresionando tu casa ¿No te pierdes en ella? es muy grande

-Claro que no me pierdo grandulòn- le dije, aun recuerdo la primera vez que vino Emmett a mi casa, estaba sorprendido como cuando a un niño le muestras una juguetería, iba y venia, iba y venia, hasta que después no lo volvimos a ver, veinte minutos después, me llamo a mi celular diciendo que se había perdido, tuve que ir a buscarlo, lo encontré en la azotea, el pobre estaba tan desesperado por no saber como bajar, pues la puerta no se podía abrir por fuera, que el pobre iba a saltar al árbol que estaba al lado de mi casa para poder bajar, bueno conociendo a Emmett pudo haber sido peor, pudo haber querido volar.

-¡Hoy iremos de compras! también al cine y al salón de belleza- dijo Alice feliz- y por la noche cenaremos todos juntos

-¿Quien cocinara?- pregunto Rosalie, pues ninguno de ellos sabia cocinar

-Obvio que yo- dijo Alice

-Alice, la última vez que entraste a una cocina, la incendiaste - le dijo Edward, Alice le saco la lengua

-Yo les ayudare- les dije

-No, hoy es tu cumpleaños y no moverás ni un solo dedo, así tenga que aprender a cocinar Jasper - dijo Rose

-¡Oye! ¿Porque yo?- protesto Jasper

-Shhh Jasper ¿Que no quieres a tus hermanas?- le pregunto Rosalie, todos comenzamos a reir.

Caminamos por todos los lugares existentes en el centro comercial, vimos una película y fuimos al salón de belleza, Alice hablaba mas de lo normal y estaba mas feliz y activa, cuando llegamos a la casa de sus padres, se puso a ir de un lado para otro, subía y bajaba, no la podíamos calmar, aproveche que todo estaban centrados en Alice y salí de la casa, saque mi celular de mi bolsa de mis jeans y marque al celular de mi padre.

-¿Bueno?- contesto Verónica- ¿Quien habla?

Colgué, ¿no se suponía que Billy Black mantendría lejos a esas locas de Charlie? comencé a caminar enojada por el bosque, mi celular comenzó a sonar, el numero era privado, descolgué.

-¿Hola? ¿Quien eres? ¿Bella?- contesto Charlie, ¿A si que si se acordaba de mi? sonreí amargamente las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, avente el celular contra el primer árbol que vi con todas mis fuerzas ¿Que necesidad había de que yo estuviera pasando todo esto? ¿Porque mi padre confiaba mas en esa señora que en mi? ¿Porque no se daba cuenta que esa señora era mala? el no era tonto ¿Entonces que sucedía?, limpie mis lagrimar con el torso de mi mano y me senté en el pasto recargada en un árbol, cuando cuestionaba a Charlie, el me veía duramente y me ignoraba o había veces en las que me decía que no debía entrometerme en sus dediciones, solía ser duro conmigo, frío, nunca lo había escuchado decir un te quiero o un te extraño...

No se por cuanto tiempo me quede allí, salí de mis recuerdos cuando escuche a mi ángel llamarme. Me limpie los restos de lágrimas de mis mejillas y me levante del suelo.

-¡Aquí estoy!- le grite, él me encontró al momento, me miro, se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto- ¿Qué te atormenta?

-Nada, no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor- le dije tranquila

-Alice esta histérica por que no te encuentra por ningún lado, esta a punto de voltear de cabeza la casa- me dijo Edward, yo sonreí

-Vamos, no quiero que se ponga de peor humor, si no la sesión de barbie Bella durara lo doble- le dije, tomando su mano y yendo a la casa.

La sesión de salón de belleza duro un poco mas de tres horas, fue una total tortura, Alice me hizo darme un baño con sales de baño y quien sabe que tanto aromático, me plancho mi cabello, me hizo mascarillas, me maquillo, ¡Casi me saca un ojo cuando me enchinaba las pestañas con una cuchara! Nota mental: aprender a enchinarme las pestañas si quiero conservar mis ojos, me hizo ponerme un vestido color blanco con un lazo negro en la cintura donde lo anudo con un moño en la parte izquierda de mi cintura y solo por ser mi cumpleaños me dejo usar unos zapatos sin tacón.

La velada paso rápido, pero siempre que disfrutas el momento el tiempo se empeña en pasar mas rápido, nunca antes me había sentido como ahora, pues nunca antes había experimentado el significado de la palabra familia. La cena estuvo deliciosa, Esme termino cocinando y cabe decir que ella es una excelente cocinera, después de la cena pasamos a la sala a tomar un poco de café con un delicioso pastel de chocolate blanco.

-Bien, es hora de abrir los regalos- dijo Esme

-¿Regalos? No debieron molestarse- les dije

-Bella ¿Qué seria un cumpleaños sin regalos?- dijo Carlisle, yo sonreí, él y Esme se acercaron y me dieron un sobre con un moño, los abrace y les agradecí, abrí el sobre, había unas llaves y una autorización para utilizar el avión privado se los Cullen, el destino era Florida

-Como tienen dos semanas de vacaciones que mejor para irse a divertir a Florida, las llaves son de la casa que tenemos allá- dijo Esme

-Muchas gracias- les volví a decir, después Alice se acerco a mi, me dio una caja, yo la abrace, abrí la caja y encontré un precioso vestido color azul rey, la tela era suave, el corte perfecto y el color hermoso.

-Me encanto Alice- le dije sonriendo, ella estaba feliz de haberme logrado sorprender, después Rosalie me abrazo y me entrego otra caja de regalo, eran unos zapatos a juego con el vestido, después Emmett me dio uno de sus tradicionales abrazos de oso y me dio una caja larga envuelta en una papel de color brillante, era un bat de béisbol para que lo usara para defensa personal, Jasper me regalo una edición de colección de mi libro favorito, casi imposible de encontrar, todos los regalos eran perfectos pero el que me dejo sin respiración fue el de Edward.

-Feliz cumpleaños- me dijo Edward dándome un gran ramo de rosas rojas, las olí, su olor era tan agradable

-Son hermosas- le dije, él sonrió

-No lo son mas que tu – me dijo y saco de la bolsa de su saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada, la abrí, allí había un precioso collar, la cadena era de oro, él dije era un corazón tallado en innumerables caras que resplandecía a la tenue luz de la sala.

-¿Puedo?- me pregunto refiriéndose a ponerme el collar, yo asentí y levante mi cabello dejando mi cuello libre, él coloco la cadena alrededor de mi cuello después yo lo abrace, en verdad amaba incondicionalmente a Edward, esperaba nunca despertar y encontrarme con la cruel y fría realidad, y quedarme por siempre en este hermoso sueño, donde tengo un lugar en una familia y un novio con el que veía la posibilidad de pasar mi vida completa.

* * *

Hola chicas!! como estan??' espero que bien, como siempre les quiero agradecer sus reviews y sus alertas, mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo, y bueno sobra decir que ya estamos en recta final, que sucedera?

Quieren un adelanto? pues el titulo del siguiente capitulo es: **Bienvenida a la realidad.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, depende de sus reviews el cuando actualice, cuando junte 18 reviews o 15 actualizare, depende de ustedes, si junto esos reviews para mañana, mañana mismo actualizo :) a si que chicas ponganse listas. Las quiero mucho**

**Nos leemos pronto ( eso depende de ustedes)**

**Atte: Jazz**


	21. Bienvenida a la realidad

**Bienvenida a la realidad**

**Edward POV**

Hoy por la tarde habíamos salido a Florida, a Port St. Lucie, eran varias horas de viaje, aun nos faltaban aproximadamente 2 horas de viaje, miraba por la ventanilla escuchando la conversación de los chicos y las chicas, todos hablaban animadamente yo no había querido hablar con nadie, recordaba los últimos dos años que había pasado en esa casa, la soledad y el sufrimiento, de hecho parte de mi vida siempre había sido así, no me había gustado hablar mucho y al principio era algo tímido, sentía que no encajaba, siempre estaba solo pero después mi vida dio un completo giro al entrar a la secundaria, varias chicas se acercaron a mi y me invitaban a salir, los chicos me envidiaban y por mis buenas calificaciones los profesores me tomaban en cuenta, me gusto ser el centro de atención de todos y sin darme cuenta me volví altanero y mal educado, solía hablar con las personas sobre cosas superficiales todo el tiempo y obviamente todos me admiraban y hablaban por mi excelente situación económica y mi físico, mi vida era frívola, fría y vacía.

-¿En que piensas?- me pregunto Bella sentándose a mi lado y tomando mi mano, me gustaba sentir su calidez, ella era mi luz, la que me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo falsa que era mi vida.

-Recordaba el pasado y la vida frívola y fría que alguna vez lleve

-Pero lo importante es que ya enmendaste tus errores y que ahora tienes a tu familia a tu lado y me tienes a mi, siempre estaré allí para ti, siempre- me dijo Bella apretando cariñosamente mi mano, con ella a mi lado me sentía completo, la abrace y le di un beso en la frente.

-Te amo- le dije al oído

-Yo también te amo- me dijo Bella abrazándome mas fuerte, en verdad no se que haría sin Bella.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de nuestra plática Bella se había quedado dormida, tardamos en llegar poco más de dos horas, cuando llegamos, desperté a Bella, bajamos las maletas y las pasamos a una camioneta negra que nos esperaba.

Llegamos a la casa después de 20 minutos, al llegar todos escogieron su habitación, yo me dirigí a la mía, deje mi maleta sobre la cama y me senté en el sillón de cuero negro que tenia frente a la ventana corrediza del balcón con vista al mar ¿Cuántas noches había pasado viendo por la ventana el mar? No lo se, pero fueron muchas.

-¡Bajen todos!- grito Alice desde la planta baja, sinceramente no quería moverme, después enfrentaría al pequeño duende, alguien llamo a mi puerta, me levante y abrí, era Bella

-¿No piensas bajar?- me pregunto

-No tengo ganar de escuchar el parloteo de Alice- le dije, ella sonrió

-Yo tampoco

-Entonces quedémonos los dos aquí- le dije dejándola entrar en mi habitación, ella miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, ella nunca antes había entrado a mi habitación, miro con detenimiento mis discos, las fotos que tenia sobre mi escritorio y por ultimo miro mis libros.

-Me encanta este libro- me dijo sacando un libro del estante, vi la portada del libro era "La sombra del viento", se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a leer pero ya estaba cansada y bostezo.

-¿Quieres que te lea?- le pregunte, ella asintió, se levanto del sillón y se sentó en la cama, yo me acerque a ella.

-Ponte cómoda- le dije, ella se acostó en su costado derecho, yo me senté a su lado derecho en la cama, ella me observaba

-"Caminaba por las oscuras calles regresando a casa, últimamente pasaba las tardes haciéndole compañía a la joven ciega Clara…"- le comencé a leer.

Llevaba leyéndole poco menos de 10 paginas cuando Bella se quedo dormida, puse el libro al lado de mi cama, en el buró, me levante y tome una frazada para cubrir a Bella, después de taparla le di un beso en la frente, dormiría en el sillón, pero poco antes de alejarme Bella me tomo de la mano.

-No te vallas- me dijo mirándome, dude al principio, pero después me acosté al lado de mi ángel, ella me abrazo y se volvió a dormir, por un rato la mire y olí su cabello, minutos después me quede dormido a su lado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la mañana comencé a sentir como el aire corría por mi ventanal entre abierto, comencé a despertarme poco a poco. Bella seguía durmiendo, sus pequeños brazos me abrazaban, sonreí, no seria difícil acostumbrarse a despertar así todas las mañanas… antes ya lo había pensado, me gustaba la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida con Bella, no la dejaría ir ya que sin ella mi vida no tendría mucho sentido, no podría vivir, sin su dulzura, su cariño, su sonrisa, su inocencia o con todas las cualidades que ella poseía, ella era la chica perfecta para mi, nunca habría una chica como ella y yo no amaría a otra que no fuera Bella… ciertamente era un poco precipitado pensar en matrimonio ya que ella tiene 16 años y yo 18, ella era aun una niña, hablaría con ella sobre esto, saber piensa ella, pero yo haría lo posible para que ella aceptara quedarse conmigo.

Acaricie la mejilla de Bella y le di un beso en la frente, ella poco a poco comenzó a despertar.

-Buenos días- le salude

-Buenos días- me dijo dándome un leve beso

-Hay que lindos ¡¡¡¡Buenos días!!! ¡¡¡Es hora de levantarse!! ¡¡Tenemos un día largo por delante!!- dijo Alice recargada en el marco de la puerta dando saltitos, nos tomo por sorpresa, Bella cayo de la cama

-Alice vete de aquí si no quieres que te estrangule- le dije molesto, ayudando a levantar a Bella del suelo

-OOPS- dijo Alice y se fue

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a Bella

-Creo que si- dijo sonriendo- pero será mejor que nos apuremos o la pequeña duende nos matara- después de decir esto salio de mi habitación sobandose su cabeza… mataría a Alice.

Me bañe y me cambie y después baje al comedor, casi todos estaban desayunando.

-¿Y bella?- les pregunte

-En la cocina con Sue- dijo Emmett con la boca llena, no sabia si agradecerle o golpearlo, así que solo fui a la cocina, Bella y Sue estaban picando fruta, no me vieron cuando llegue a la cocina, así que me recargue en el marco de la puerta a escucharlas platicar.

-Entonces, tu eres la novia de Edward- le dijo Sue a Bella, Sue había sido nuestra nana desde que teníamos un año, hasta los seis, después se fue de Inglaterra, cuando estuve aquí la volví a encontrar, ella me ayudo en mucho tanto con el desorden de la casa como haciéndome compañía.

-Si- le contesto Bella a Sue

-Me da gusto, Edward ha sufrido mucho y se merece a un ángel como tu

-Gracias, pero a decir verdad yo soy la afortunada y ¿Usted que es de los Cullen?

-Fui su nana, le ayudaba a Esme a cuidar a los chicos hasta que cumplieron seis años

-¿Esme no podía con los tres?

-No, eran todo un desastre, eran unos chiquillos muy traviesos

-y ¿Cómo era Edward de pequeño?- le pregunto Bella, OK, era hora de interrumpir, no me gustaba la idea de que Sue le platicara de cómo era de pequeño.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen?- las salude, bese la frente de Sue y después me pare al lado de Bella tomando su mano

-Estaba por contarle a Bella como eras de pequeño

-Es hora de desayunar Bella, vamos- le dije intentando sacarla de la cocina, Sue solo sonrió.

-Por favor quiero escuchar- me dijo Bella haciendo un adorable puchero, debía de alejarla de mi hermana lo mas pronto posible- por favor

-Esta bien- le dije soltando su mano, Bella fue al lado de Sue

-Veras, era muy divertido, Emmett y Edward tenían 5 y Alice 3, Emmett era muy fuerte para su edad tal como ahora lo es y siempre le ha gustado el football americano, continuamente le pedía a Edward que jugara con él, pero mi Edward era tranquilito y callado, para no jugar con su hermano se subía a los árboles, Emmett zarandeaba los árboles intentando tirar a Edward pero el nunca se caía, cuando se cansaba Emmett de golpear el árbol, se iba pero después yo tenia que bajar a Edward del árbol porque sabia subir pero no bajar, y Alice, esa pequeña revoltosa se la pasaba decorando todo, cortando cortinas para que se vieran mejor y acomodando todo una y otra vez, pero a ella la calmabas con una bola de estambre, se entretenía desenredándola.

-Emmett parecía un oso, Alice un gatito y Edward un leoncito- dijo Bella divertida, nunca había visto mi niñez de ese modo…un leoncito

-Algo así, pero ahora mi Edward ya es un león- me dijo Sue con cierto punto de adoración, definitivamente quería a esa mujer- Afortunadamente la familia a crecido, la bella Rosalie en un hermoso pavo real, Jasper es astuto y reservado como un zorro y tu mi hermosa Bella eres como una oveja: tierna e inocente

-¿A si que Bella es una oveja y yo un león?- pregunte

-Claro- dijo Sue saliendo de la cocina con la fruta

- Así que el león se enamoro de la oveja- le dije

-Que oveja tan estupida

-Que león tan masoquista

Ella sonrió, tomo mi mano y salimos de la cocina, nos sentamos a desayunar con los demás, todos platicábamos y le preguntábamos a Sue sobre su familia y sus hijos.

Una hora después terminamos de desayunar, Sue se despidió de nosotros y nosotros saludamos al torturoso día que tendríamos al lado de Alice.

**Bella POV**

Había pasado una semana desde que habíamos llegado a Florida y…¡¡¡ había sido una tortura total!!! Alice no dejaba de llevarnos y traernos de un lado para el otro, viniendo de aquí para acá, de tienda, en tienda, de restaurante en restaurante, de actividades acuáticas como buceo, surf, kayac, esquí acuático haha!! Cada día se me hacia mas difícil soportar todas esas actividades, mi resistencia física se estaba yendo al escusado por mi enfermedad. Afortunadamente Carlisle me había dado unas pastillas para poder sobrellevar mi día y mantener controlados mis síntomas y además Alice solo nos torturaba por las mañana y parte de la tarde pues por las noche todos salíamos con nuestros novios, Edward y yo habíamos conocido ya muchos lugares, me encantaba salir con el, se veía tan feliz, no me importaba quedar al final del día con tan poca energía o que cada día me desgastara mas si podía pasar esas horas en compañía de mi amor.

Hoy iríamos a cenar a un restaurante en la costa este, baje a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua y saque el pastillero, tome una pastilla, mire por la ventana de la cocina y observe el sol. Metí la pastilla a mi boca y la pase con agua, de la nada salio Edward tomando mi muñeca bruscamente, y me quito el pastillero, estaba muy enojado.

-¿Qué es esto?- me pregunto, yo no conteste- ¡¿Qué es esto Isabella?!- estaba muerta de miedo, nunca lo había visto así- Te he visto tomar esto con frecuencia en estos días, cada día te ves mas pálida! Lo preguntare por última vez Bella ¿Qué es esto?

¿El pensaba que me estaba drogando? Ja

-¿Desde cuando lo estas tomando?- me pregunto

-Ahora crees que soy una drogadicta- le dije, soltándome de él- no te he dado motivos para creer eso

-No me has dado motivos para no creerlo

-¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensarlo?

-Eres una niña rica que puede tener a su disposición esto y por lo que estas pasando no dudarías en comprar algo así

-¿Sabes? Eres un idiota Edward Cullen, vete al infierno- le dije, saliendo de la cocina y después de la casa, corrí lo mas rápido posible hasta que costo trabajo respirar y caí al piso.

Pase vagando por la costa el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche, cuando mire mi reloj eran las once y media, suspire y comencé a caminar de regreso a la casa de los Cullen, las calles ya estaban oscuras, iluminadas por la tenue luz de la luna, caminaba tranquilamente, no tenia prisa de llegar, de repente sentí pasos cercanos a los míos, sentí que me perseguían, poco a poco comencé a acelerar mi paso, escuche el ruido de otras pisadas seguirme, en una esquina di vuelta y me recargue en la pared, quien me perseguía dio la vuelta en la misma esquina pero le puse el pie y este cayo boca abajo, tome sus brazos y los pase por detrás de su espalda y me senté en su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues?- le dije al oído, cuando me acerque pude percibir el peculiar olor de canela, mantequilla… vainilla, esa combinación de mezcla de panque solo podía ser…

-Jake- le dije levantándome, el también se levanto

-Tus clases de defensa personal si sirvieron- me dijo sonriendo

-¿Jake que haces aquí?- le pregunte

- Temo que no es por buenas noticias cielo- me dijo Jake preocupado y triste ho ho ho eso solo significaba que…

* * *

Jake, y la docena de guardaespaldas que iba con nosotros, fuimos a la casa de los Cullen, al llegar me recibió una muy preocupada Alice.

-¿Dónde estabas Bella? Nos tenias tan preocupados- me dijo Alice abrazándome

- No puedes salir así como así Isabella Marie Swan ¿En que estabas pensando?- me regaño Jasper

-Ella no estaba sola- dijo Jake parándose a mi lado y rodeando mi cintura con su brazo de manera protectiva

-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto enojada Rosalie

-A verte a ti no, así que deja de hacer escándalo- le dijo Jake a Rosalie, ella ni Jasper , que eran a los que llevaba conociendo poco mas de nueve años, sabían que Jake se encargaba de mi seguridad, ante los ojos de ellos él solo era mi amigo que conocí hace quince años.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos!

-Pero ella comenzó cariño- me dijo Jake

-No es verdad- le dijo Rosalie

-Plástica

-Hueco

-Barbie

-Perro guardián

-¡Silencio! No es momento de pelear- les dije, los dos se callaron- chicos tenemos que regresar a Inglaterra Verónica Stanley me encontró, todos estaremos mas seguros en Inglaterra

Todos me miraron preocupado

-Salimos en dos horas- les dije yendo a mi habitación con Jake tras de mi

* * *

Me fui en otro avión solo con Jake y mi escuadrón de protección…como odiaba tener a tanto tipo al pendiente de mi, en el aeropuerto me encontré con los chicos y un coche nos llevo a casa de los padres de Alice, Emmett y Edward, allí le explique a Carlisle y Esme les explique todo y cada uno de los peligro que corrían a mi lado sin embargo ellos no cedieron para que yo me alejara de ellos y alejarlos del peligro, ellos se quedarían a mi lado, este tiempo.

Esme y Carlisle al principio querían que me mudara con ellos pero al ver a las personas que me cuidaban aceptaron que siguiera viviendo sola, pero aun así estaban preocupados, les presente al grupo que cuidaría de ellos, y el grupo les tenia que explicar unos detalles que debía mi familia cumplir para estar mas seguros.

-¿Bella puedo hablar contigo?- me susurro Carlisle al oído cuando nadie veía- tus exámenes médicos llegaron

Yo asentí, Carlisle y yo nos dirigimos a su despacho ¿Este día no podía empeorar? ¿O si?... no debia hacerme ilusiones, esto era la realidad, los momento de cuentos de hadas se acabaron para mi, el enamoramiento se acabo, y el príncipe desapareció...a partir de ahora mi realidad seria pesada... Bienvenida a la realidad Bella

* * *

Hola chicas!! como lo prometi aqui el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por todos sus reviews, mil gracias por su tiempo.

**Y viendo que la mecanica sirvio, a los 20 o 15 review actializo :) **

Nos leemos pronto. las quiero

ATTE: Jazz


	22. Desenlace desafortunado

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a S. M. yo solo los utilizo para esta loca historia

**Desenlace desafortunado**

Bella POV

Entramos al despacho de Carlisle, estaba serio, paso su mano por su rubio cabello, ese era el mismo ademán que hacia Edward cuando estaba nervioso o desesperado.

-Bella, tus resultados llegaron hace poco, no quería abrirlos hasta que tu estuvieras aquí pero estaba preocupado y los abrí, espero que me perdones por eso

-No hay ningún problema con eso… ¿Pero que dicen esos resultados?

-Bella, tienes anemia aplasica en una etapa terminal- me dijo Carlisle, en ese momento sentí que toda ilusión de un futuro se desvanecía, me deje caer sobre mis rodillas y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi mejillas, Carlisle se puso a mi lado y me abrazo, yo lo abrace lo mas fuerte que podía mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Por qué a mi Carlisle? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Soy tan mala persona y por eso estoy pasando todo esto?- le dije entre sollozos

-No, tranquila mi niña, todo estará bien, todos te ayudaremos en esto, lo mejor será internarte en un hospital lo antes posible y comenzar a darte un tratamiento- me dijo Carlisle ayudándome a levantarme…¿Internarme a un hospital?

-No Carlisle yo no iré a un hospital, yo no terminare mi vida en una cama de hospital, prefiero morir

-No te dejare hacer eso Bella

-Vi como a mi madre se le iba poco a poco la vida en esa habitación de hospital, vi a mi padre derrotado, cansado, pasar día y noche en la sala de espera de ese hospital sufriendo por ver como mi madre poco a poco moría, no pienso hacerlos pasar eso, lo lamento pero no

-Bella, tu madre lucho por su vida, no siempre se gana pero hizo el intento de salir adelante, a tu madre no le gustaría que te dieras por vencida…

-¡Pero ella ya no esta aquí Carlisle!… ya no esta aquí.

-No ya no lo esta pero estamos Esme y yo, se que no somos tus padres biológicos pero te amamos como si fueras nuestra hija, Bella eres parte de esta familia para nosotros tu eres un Cullen- me dijo Carlisle, yo lo abrace

-OK, solo déjame deshacerme del problema que ahora estoy pasando, después iré a un hospital

-No podemos esperar mucho Bella, solo te daré quince días

-Dame un mes

-18 días

-Dame 20

-OK, ni un día mas ni un día menos- me dijo Carlisle, yo asentí.

Salimos del despacho de Carlisle y fuimos a la sala, Jake fue a mi lado, yo le sonreí.

-Quiero ir a casa- le dije

-OK, vámonos- me contesto, fui a donde estaban todos los chicos sentados.

-Tengan mucho cuidado por favor, no me perdonaría que les sucediera algo- les dije a mi familia, Esme, Rosalie y Alice me abrazaron

-Cuídate mucho tu también- me dijo Esme, yo asentí, después de despedirme de todos, excepto de Edward salí de la casa de los Cullen.

Jake me llevo a mi casa, le pedí que se quedara conmigo, no quería estar en estos momentos sola, me senté en el sillón junto a el y comencé a llorar

-Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras- me dijo Jake abrazándome

-Jake, ¿Recuerdas que hace poco años llegaron unos papeles médicos y yo te dije que no eran importantes?

-¿Los que quemamos en la fogata junto con nuestros libros de literatura y biología y después dijimos que se los comió el perro?

-Si, esos- le dije sonriendo

-¿Qué tienen de importante?- me pregunto Jake

-Decían que estaba enferma, en ese momento no me importo…esa enfermedad empeoro Jake

-Lo solucionaremos cielo, yo estaré aquí contigo cuidando de ti, no es como si fuera una enfermedad en etapa terminal

-Lo es Jake, estoy muriendo- le dije llorando mas fuerte, el me abrazo mas fuerte- me estoy muriendo Jake

-Tranquila Bella, saldremos adelante como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, juntos

* * *

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron lentamente, no salía de mi habitación, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, solo miraba por la ventana como se mecían las hojas de los árboles con el soplar del viento, veía pasar los coches por la calle y a las personas caminar por la acera. Escuchaba el sonido del segundero del reloj avanzar rápidamente burlándose de mí, recordándome que cada vez me quedaba menos tiempo para vivir. Afortunadamente Jake estaba mi lado y me recordaba todos los días que no debía caer, que debía ver hacia delante y luchar por conseguir el futuro que yo tanto añoraba, eso me ayudaba enormemente, me daba una ilusión, un objetivo.

El lunes que regresábamos a clases, me levante tarde, así que tuve que apurarme, me bañe, me arregle y salí de mi casa, con una sonrisa el rostro como solía hacerlo, la antipática Bella de los últimos días se quedaría en mi habitación, actuaría como siempre y lucharía mas fuerte que nunca para salir adelante.

En estos días Jake se haría pasar por un estudiante prodigio extranjero, que iba a ver las instalaciones y programas de estudio de la escuela para evaluarla, pasaría todas las clases conmigo. Camine a la escuela, cuando llegue el profesor me pidió que me sentara con el alumno nuevo, en la escuela, excepto mis hermanos claro, sabían que Jake y yo nos conocíamos, según el grupo de seguridad que nos cuidaban no debíamos hablarnos en la escuela, algo absurdo desde mi punto de vista. Cuando termino mi clase iba a tomar mis cosas e ir a mi otra clase pero Jake tomo mis cosas.

-Permíteme llevar tus libros- me dijo Jake sonriéndome

-¿No se supone que no debes hablarme?- le susurre

-Se supone, pero no pienso dejarte de hablarte solo porque un grupo de gorilas me lo dijo, además esos gorilas trabajan para mi- me dijo sonriendo, yo solo negué sonriendo, Jake y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima clase juntos.

Cuando llego el almuerzo me senté con mis hermanos, sobre decir que Rosalie y Jake se la pasaron peleando, pero de allí en fuera todo fue normal, Emmett nos hizo reír con sus tonterías, Alice me hablo de renovar mi guardarropa, Jasper me platicaba sobre su ultimo libro que leyó y Edward me ignoraba como yo a él, las cosas pasaron tan rápido que ya no pudimos aclarar las cosas, debía hablar con él, pero él debía disculparse primero… solo por ese punto la semana seria larga.

* * *

La semana paso normal jugué un poco con Emmett después de clases, Alice, Rose y yo fuimos de compras, por las tardes platicaba con Jasper y Jake iba a todos lados conmigo… creo que eso era lo que ponía de mal humor a Edward, no lo se, pero yo no hablaría con un Edward mal humorado. Mi enfermedad avanzaba rápidamente, cada vez me costaba mas trabajo llevarle el paso a los demás, pero hacia todo lo posible por resistir.

El lunes al llegar a la escuela todos cuchicheaban y me miraban, no hice caso y me dirigí a mi primera clase, mientras caminaba por el pasillo pude escuchar sobre lo que hablaban, al parecer era de Jake y de mi, decían cosas como:

-¿Ya te enteraste? Bella Vulturi dejo a Edward Cullen por Jacob Black

-Siempre Bella se lleva a los mejores chicos de la escuela

-Es una zorra

-Solo le esta dando celos a Edward porque quería dejarla

Yo solo hice oídos sordos y entre al salón de clases, cuando llego Jake le conté y el solo se comenzó a reír y me dio un beso en la mejilla para que tuvieran mas de que hablar las personas.

Hoy era un día hermoso, así que salimos al jardín de la escuela a almorzar, todos platicaban animadamente, todos estaban tan entretenidos que no notaron cuando me levante, fui tras un árbol y saque las pastillas que me había dado Carlisle y las tome.

-Ahora si me vas a decir que rayos es eso- me dijo Edward enojado tras de mi

-No tienes porque hablarme de esa manera y ahora menos te diré que son estas pastillas

-Se pueden decir muchas cosas sobre lo que son

-No me importa el que dirán o que piensen, nunca me ha importado, si quieres pensar que soy una drogadicta adelante ya no me importa

-¿No confías en mi? Apuesto que tu amiguito Jacob Black ya sabe que son esas pastillas

-Si, el lo sabe ya

-Entonces supongo que lo que dicen en los pasillos es verdad, que estas saliendo con ese tipo debiste tener la decencia de decírmelo- me dijo Edward molesto, yo solo comencé a reír

-¿Estas celosos? Edward si no me acusaras todo el tiempo de lo que hago o no o me dejaras de juzgar y confiaras en mi ya te hubiera dicho todo

-Estoy preocupado Bella, pareciera que tu luz se va extinguiendo, ya no eres la misma, tus ojeras son marcadas, tu piel es palida… pareces un vampiro

-Wow me estas diciendo que parezco a uno de esos monstruos de cuentos de terror… eso enojaría a cualquier chica- le dije sonriendo, el también sonrío

-Pareciera que estas marchitándote y eso me preocupa mucho Bella porque no me dices que te sucede… tengo miedo de perderte- me dijo Edward preocupado, yo lo abrace

-No le dije a ninguno de ustedes que me sucede porque no quería preocuparlos, eso es todo, pero creo que no debo tener secretos con ustedes- le dije, lo tome de la mano y fuimos a donde estaban los demás chicos.

- Necesito decirles algo chicos, ¿Les importaría si no entramos a las demás clases?- les pregunte a todos

-¡Yuhu! Nos volaremos las clases, nos volaremos las clase y nadie nos vera- dijo Emmett feliz

-Si lo sigues cantando todo mundo se enterara Emmett- le dijo Alice, Emmett se callo pero siguió sonriendo y bailando

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- dijo Jake

-¿Qué les parece al parque o a un café en el centro?- les sugerí

-Claro, vamos- dijo Rosalie

-Supongo que no vendrás conmigo ¿Cierto?- me pregunto Jake

-Esta vez no- le dije, el asintió y camino al lado de Jasper platicando con el

-Jake solo es mi amigo de hace mas de quince años, el es como mi hermano y además el se encarga de mi seguridad personal, su padre es el dueño de una empresa de seguridad, los guardaespaldas que ahora nos cuidan trabajan para él- le dije a Edward- pero shhh es un secreto ni Rose ni Jasper saben eso.

Llegamos a un pequeño café, ordenamos algo y nos sentamos.

-¿De que nos quieres hablar Bella?- me dijo Jasper, Jake estaba sentado a mi lado izquierdo y Edward al derecho, Jake tomo mi mano y la apretó dándome valor

-Bien…se que Alice, Jasper y sobre todo Edward ya se habían dado cuenta de las pastillas que tomo y saben que algo me sucede, lo noto en como me miran Alice y Jasper, bueno Edward fue mas directo… no quería asustarlos ni preocuparlos mas, creo que ya les di muchos problemas con tenerlos como objetivo de un par de locas, pero no debo de tener secretos con ustedes ya que son las personas que mas me han apoyado, esto ya lo saben Carlisle y Esme desde un principio pero les pedí que no se los dijeran para que no se pusieran paranoides, sobre todo Jasper, Emmett y Edward … chicos estoy enferma, y no cualquier enfermedad, estoy en etapa terminal- les dije, todos me miraron asustados, Alice y Rose estaban a punto de llorar, Emmett estaba en shock, Jasper simplemente se levanto y salio del café, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que entraron al café los guardaespaldas.

-Señorita Swan debemos irnos, hay una junta en la casa de los señores Cullen- dijo uno, yo asentí, todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, esta vez yo iría con Jake.

Al llegar a la casa de Esme y Carlisle todos nos sentamos en la sala a escuchar a los gorilas, nos dijeron que habían visto a Verónica cerca, nos dijeron mas medidas de seguridad y demás, sinceramente no puse mucha atención. Cuando terminaron de dar su sermón, Carlisle me pidió que saliera con el al jardín.

-Hija me tranquilizaría si vinieras a vivir con nosotros cielo- me dijo Carlisle preocupado

-No te preocupes estaré bien, no me sucederá nada

-Pero…

-Yo soy el objetivo principal Carlisle, no quiero que por un error los atacaran a ustedes

-No me importaría, no dejare que nada malo te pase- me dijo, yo lo abrace

-Gracias por todo Carlisle, han sido todos ustedes un gran apoyo para mi, los quiero tanto, gracias por darme la oportunidad de saber que es tener una familia y de saber que es tener un padre que se preocupe por mi

-No hay nada que agradecer- me dijo Carlisle, yo le sonreí

- Bella ¿Podemos hablar?- me pregunto Edward, yo asentí, Carlisle beso mi frente y se fue.

-Creo que te debo una gran disculpa, lo lamento tanto…

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien, se que eres muy impulsivo- le dije sonriendo

- ¿Y desde cuando estas enferma?

-Comenzó poco después de los torneos deportivos por eso es que no llegue a tu juego, fui al hospital con Carlisle a que me revisara y cuando regresamos de vacaciones me dijo que estaba enferma

- Y… ya estas tomando tratamiento o ¿algo así?

-No, quiero esperar a que atrapen a esas locas

-¿No es esperar mucho tiempo?

-Estaré bien como hasta ahora

-Si, ¿Quién diría que estarías tan bien?- dijo una voz conocida tras de mi, voltee y allí estaba Charlie Swan a unos metros de nosotros, me acerque unos pasos a él

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- le pregunte

-¡Bella!- grito Jake tras de mi, voltee y allí estaba toda mi familia

-Valla, veo que tienes nuevos amigos, eso es sorprendente considerando que eres una niña problema- me dijo Charlie, Jake comenzó a acercarse pero le hice un ademán para que dejara de avanzar, el entendió y se quedo con los demás

-El teatrito se acabo Isabella, vendrás conmigo en este preciso momento, no sabes cuantos problemas me causaste- me dijo tomándome de mi muñeca, yo me solté bruscamente de el y me aleje un paso.

-Yo no iré contigo a ningún lado

-Isabella dije que nos iremos en este preciso momento, te lo estoy ordenando

- ¿Y tu quien eres para ordenarme lo que tengo que hacer?

-Soy tu padre y por eso me debes obediencia

-No me haga reír señor Swan, tener un hijo no lo convierte en padre, además apuesto que solo sabe quien soy porque trae una foto mía del periódico de hace unos mese en su bolsillo, si no nunca me reconocería- le dije burlonamente a Charlie, el solo me dio una bofetada, pero fue con tal fuerza que caí al suelo

-No seas insolente, eres peor de lo que me dijo Verónica, eres un total problema

-Gracias me halagas, pero debo decir que tu también eres peor de lo que me dijo Verónica- le dije levantándome- amargado, malhumorado que solo se quiere deshacerse de mi por ser una niña problema, por esa razón dejaste de regresar en vacaciones porque te avergonzabas de mi… pues señor Swan esta de suerte le propongo un trato, le regreso su apellido y usted deja de arruinar mi vida

-Eso es mentira, yo te buscaba cada fin de semana pero tu nunca estabas en casa, tu eres el único problema aquí Verónica tenia razón debí enviarte a un internado

-Tal vez te gustaría saber que el dinero que me enviabas ella se lo quedaba para pagar todos sus lujos, seguí estudiando porque toda mi vida he tenido becas del 100 %, ¿Sabes como compraba libros y lo que necesitaba?... trabajando y gracias a lo que me dejo mi madre y mi abuelo, suerte que Verónica no sabia de ese dinero o me lo habría quitado también, apuesto que el seños Swan no sabia eso porque siempre le creía todo lo que le decía su ángel: Verónica, de vez de preguntarle a su hija, pero sabes que no me importa ya, solo déjame en paz, llévate a esa loca de mi vida, dile que ya no soy tu hija y déjame vivir en paz mi vida con una familia que si me quiere, con unos padres que si me escuchan, que si les preocupo- le dije, estaba muy enojada, pero también estaba cansada, me dolía la cabeza …di media vuelta y fui con mi familia, antes de que me sintiera peor pero antes de llegar con ellos me maree y caí al piso, Carlisle se acerco a mi.

-Cielo ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto, todo comenzó a darme vueltas y me comenzó a costar trabajo respirar- tranquila, todo estará bien ¡Llamen a una ambulancia ahora!- grito Carlisle desesperado y eso fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de desmayarme.

* * *

Cuando desperté vi a mi alrededor, estaba en un hospital, mire el techo mientras escuchaba las maquinas sonar, debía de hacer algo, si Charlie estaba aquí, Verónica no debía de estar muy lejos y por lo tanto mi familia estaba en peligro… Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche gritos en el pasillo, eran Carlisle y Charlie.

-Me la llevare cuando yo quiera, ella es mi hija y puedo hacer lo que mejor me parezca con ella- dijo Charlie

-Usted la puso en ese estado, ella esta en un estado critico y si la movemos de aquí podría empeorar, puede que a usted no le importe pero a mi si y no dejare que le ponga un dedo encima

-Un abogado dirá lo que se debe hacer si usted se niega a dejarme ver a mi hija- dijo Charlie, él no me alejaría de aquí, estaba mal si creía que podría alejarme de mi familia, me levante quitando todos los cables que estaban conectados a mi, me dirigí a al armario, tome mi ropa y me cambie. Charlie y Carlisle seguían peleando, pero su voz se oía cada vez mas cerca, estaban fuera de la habitación, tomaron la perilla y antes de que abrieran salí por la otra puerta y corrí a la salida del hospital.

Camine hasta estar cerca de los muelles sin rumbo alguno, me senté en la orilla de uno a ver el mar. No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero comenzó a oscurecer, me levante, iría a casa, pero cuando di media vuelta me encontré con el demonio de mis pesadillas: Verónica.

-No sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas de morir como para que vinieras a mí- me dijo Verónica, ella trono los dedos y un tipo alto me amarro las manos con una cuerda y me cargo sobre su hombro. Fuimos a un almacén del muelle, el tipo me soltó, yo caí al suelo.

-Valla, valla por fin te quitare de mi camino, me has causado muchos problemas niña, pero por el dinero que recibiré al ser yo la heredera de la fortuna Swan vale la pena- me dijo sacando una pistola y apuntándome- pero ve el lado positivo, nadie te extrañara, le hice creer al tonto de tu padre que eras solo un problema y el muy ingenuo me creyó, fue difícil pues siempre estaba preocupado por su hija, hablando cada fin de semana para preguntar por ti, mandándote cartas y notas, regalos costosos y demás pero le hice creen que eras una niña mala, peleonera, que solo traías problemas, y que siempre me mandaban a llamar de tu escuela porque te portabas pésimo y cuando te encerraba en el sótano no solo era porque me cansaba de ver tu tonta y patética cara si no porque tu padre iba de visita, después de tantos desplantes tuyos que yo provoque tu padre se resigno a creer que eras un caso perdido… así que nos estas haciendo un favor a todos- me dijo la muy cínica, de repente escuchamos un disparo fuera el almacén, Verónica volteo, yo ya había podido desatar mis manos así que aproveche para derribar a Verónica, ella soltó la pistola, yo la intente tomar, pero ella me jalo, comenzamos a dar vueltas entre rasguños y golpes, Verónica saco de no se donde una navaja e intento atacarme, yo sostenía sus brazos evitando que se acercara la navaja a mi cuello, logre quitar a Verónica de encima de mi, choco contra unas cajas de madera que había cerca y quedo tendida en el suelo al parecer inconciente, corrí y tome la pistola, en ese momento entro al almacén el grandulon que me había amarrado las manos, con el venia Edward, el grandulon le apuntaba a la cabeza con la pistola.

-Suéltalo- le dije apuntándole con la pistola

-¿Qué disparo llegara antes niña tonta? – me dijo el grandulon, iba a acercarme para dispararle pero Verónica me jalo, el disparo fue a dar al techo, caí al suelo con Verónica sobre de mi y ella me enterró la navaja en el estomago, se escucho otro disparo, solo esperaba que no le sucediera nada malo a Edward, Verónica se reía mientras se levantaba tenia entre sus manos la navaja, luego se escucharon varias voces y mucho ruido, Verónica se puso pálida, soltó la navaja y comenzó a corre y un momento después Edward estaba a mi lado.

-Bella, resiste por favor, ya viene una ambulancia- me dijo Edward preocupado quitándose la chaqueta y haciendo presión en mi herida.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte

-La policía ya tiene a Verónica

-¿Tu estas bien?- le pregunte, él asintió- ¿Los demás como están?

-Estamos todos bien, no te preocupes

-Me alegra escuchar eso- le dije, poco a poco sentía como la energía se desvanecía y como toda la sangre se iba de mi cuerpo, poco a poco mis ojos se cerraban cansados y derrotados.

-No Bella, no sierres los ojos, mírame, debes luchar, no puedes dejarme- me dijo Edward tomando mi mejilla con su mano, pude sentir su calidez, yo sonreí, alegre de poder sentir su calidez por última vez

-Lo lamento Edward, pero ya no puedo mas, he llegado a mi limite, gracias por todo, dile a los demás que me perdonen pero ya no puedo, dile a mi padre que lo quiero ¿Sabes? El no es el culpable de nada, la única culpable es Verónica, ella fue quien alejo a mi padre de mi y le metió todas esas ideas, no sean malos con él…adiós Edward, te amo- le dije antes de que aquella negrura me jalara totalmente.

* * *

jajajaja hola !

como estan ? espero que bn que les parecio el capitulo espero que les haya gustado:) bueno perdon por la demora en actualizar pero estoy en examenes finales y soy un caos pero vean el lado positivo solo falta un capitulo jejeje ¡que sucedera? actualizate lo antes posible, lo prometo, espero sus comentario

nos leemos pronto

atte: jazz


	23. El reencuentro deseado

**El reencuentro deseado**

**Edward POV**

Estaba sentado tras mi escritorio mirando la foto de Bella como lo hacia cada 6 de Octubre, pues este día hace seis años había perdido a mi Bella, aun recuerdo con nitidez lo que había sucedido.

**Flashback**

El padre de Bella y el mío discutían en el pasillo del hospital, ni mi madre, ni Jasper pudieron tranquilizarlos, así que solo los mirábamos discutir sobre que harían con Bella, estaban frente a la habitación de ella, Charlie Swan abrió la puerta ¿Y cual fue la sorpresa? Balla ya no estaba allí.

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?- grito el señor Swan-¿A dónde se la llevo?

-¡Yo no la lleve a ningún lado! ¡Seguridad! ¡Busquen a Isabella Swan ahora mismo! No dejen que salga, su salud esta muy frágil- dijo Carlisle preocupado, los guardias de seguridad se dispersaron buscando a Bella, Carlisle suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, se veía abatido, mortificado, Esme se acerco y lo abrazo

-Tranquilo amor la encontraremos, encontraremos a nuestra Bella- le dijo Esme

-¿Pero si le sucede algo malo?... no me lo perdonaría, debo ayudar a buscarla- dijo Carlisle y se levanto

-Yo ayudare también- dijo el señor Swan

-¡No, usted no ira a ningún lado, es su culpa de que Bella este así, ¿Por qué no solo se va y deja en paz a Isabella? ¡¿Tiene idea cuanto daño le ha hecho?, nosotros le ayudamos a salir adelante mientras usted solo se encargaba de su empresa…!

-¡Usted no tiene idea de…!

-¡El que no tiene idea es usted! Cuando Bella llego a mi casa tenia graves golpes del accidente de auto, y tenía moretones, heridas y cortes más antiguos, ¿A caso usted sabia que esa tal Verónica la golpeaba y maltrataba? ¿Sabia que lo del accidente del auto fue provocado? No se que clase de persona es usted pero no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a mi hija

-¿A su hija?

-Si, a mi hija, como ella dijo no los une nada mas que el apellido… y ella ya se lo devolvió, en cuanto ella este bien ella elegirá que es lo que quiere

Después de decir eso Carlisle dio media vuelta y fue a buscar a Bella, el señor Swan se fue al otro lado.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Bella?- pregunto Esme llorando, Emmett se acerco y la abrazo

-No te preocupes, ella es una chica fuerte, sabe cuidarse, de seguro estará bien- le dijo Emmett, Alice lloraba al igual que Rosalie y Esme.

-Iré a buscarla a los alrededores, no creo que haya llegado muy lejos- les dije

-Yo también voy- dijo Jasper.

-Igual yo- dijo Emmett, yo asentí y salimos del hospital, nos dividimos para cubrir terreno, yo camine hacia el puerto en su búsqueda. Camine por horas hasta llegar cerca de los almacenes del puerto, allí me encontré con Jacob Black, estaba hablando con un grupo del guardaespaldas.

-¡Busquen por todas partes!- les ordeno y los guardaespaldas comenzaron la búsqueda en los muelles

-¿No han encontrado nada?- le pregunte acercándome

-No, pero debo decir que si la queremos encontrar debemos esforzarnos, esa pequeña revoltosa si no quiere que la encontremos entonces será así- me dijo Black, se veía preocupado, cansado y como no ser así, si todos llevábamos mas de cuatro horas buscando

-Iré a ayudar a buscarla- le dije, el asintió

-Pero por favor si la vez házmelo saber… se que no te agrado por como me trata Bella y porque paso mucho tiempo con ella, pero ella es como una hermana pequeña para mi, nada mas, ambos nos hemos ayudado desde que nuestras madres murieron… es muy importante para mi- me dijo sinceramente Black tendiéndome su mano- yo no estoy contra ti y me gustaría que aceptaras mi mas sincera amistad o mínimo una tregua mientras encontramos a Bella

-Espero seamos buenos amigos- le dije estrechando su mano, el asintió

-Yo iré al norte y tú puedes ir al sur o al oeste

-Iré al oeste

-Bien

Camine buscando en los almacenes, viendo que había dentro, hasta que llegue al extremo del puerto, mire por la ventana y allí vi a Bella, estaba tirada en el suelo y Verónica le apuntaba con una pistola, saque mi celular y le marque a Black.

-La encontré, esta en el almacén A-52 al extremo de puerto oeste, con ella esta Verónica- le dije y colgué, me dirigí a la entrada del almacén, allí estaba un tipo alto cuidando la entrada, lo ataque, comenzamos a forcejear, saco una navaja, suerte que sabia pelear sino no hubiera durado ni dos minutos con el, lo golpee y soltó la navaja, el tipo se lanzo contra mi y saco una pistola y disparo, logre patear su mano y el disparo dio a otro lado, lo golpeen el estomago y en la cara, el tipo cayo de rodillas y sus lentes cayeron al suelo, el tipo era uno de los guardaespaldas del grupo de seguridad de Black.

-Vaya así que tu eres un traidor- le dije

-¿Sorprendido?, son unos tontos, nadie se dio cuenta pero mi trabajo solo era traer a la niña a Verónica ye esperar que ella se deshaga de esa niña y ahora yo me desharé de ti- dijo sacando otra pistola de no se donde, este tipo estaba armado hasta en los dientes, me apunto con el arma, se levanto y se puso tras de mi poniendo la pistola en la espalda, entramos al almacén, Bella sostenía una pistola, el tipo me tomo del cuello y puso la pistola en mi sien.

-Suéltalo- le dijo Bella apuntándole con la pistola

-¿Qué disparo llegara antes niña tonta? – dijo el tipo, Bella se acercaba pero Verónica, se levanto y la jalo, el disparo fue al techo, Bella cayo al suelo con Verónica sobre de ella y enterró una navaja en el estomago de Bella, golpee al tipo en el estomago con el codo, este soltó un disparo perdido, lo golpee en la cabeza y cayo al suelo, en ese momento entro Black, los guardaespaldas y la policía, yo fui a donde estaba Bella, estaba sangrando, me quite la chaqueta y presiones su herida mientra la tomaba en mis brazos.

-Bella, resiste por favor, ya viene una ambulancia- le dije desesperado, su piel estaba pálida, estaba fría y su respiración era cada vez mas lenta.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto

-La policía ya tiene a Verónica

-¿Tu estas bien?- me pregunto, yo asentí- ¿Los demás como están?

-Estamos todos bien, no te preocupes

-Me alegra escuchar eso- me susurro, sus ojos se estaban cerrando poco a poco

-No Bella, no sierres los ojos, mírame, debes luchar, no puedes dejarme- le dije tomando su mejilla con mi mano, estaba helada

-Lo lamento Edward, pero ya no puedo mas, he llegado a mi limite, gracias por todo, dile a los demás que me perdonen pero ya no puedo, dile a mi padre que lo quiero ¿Sabes? El no es el culpable de nada, la única culpable es Verónica, ella fue quien alejo a mi padre de mi y le metió todas esas ideas, no sean malos con él…adiós Edward, te amo- me susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos, estaba pálida y fría.

-¡Bella, Bella, abre los ojos por favor, Bella no te duermas!- le dije desesperadamente, las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos, llegaron los paramédicos y la levantaron

-Aún respira, su corazón late débilmente, sus signos vitales generales son débiles- dijo uno llevándose a Bella, me levante, a mi lado fue Black.

-Todo estará bien- me dijo el estaba abatido al igual que yo- vamos

Seguimos a la ambulancia en el coche de Black, cuando entramos al hospital fuimos a la sala de espera, allí estaban todos Alice y Rosalie lloraban mientras Emmett y Jasper las abrazaban, ellos también se veían preocupados, derrotados, abatidos, el señor Swan estaba sentado en el suelo llorando, Black se acerco a el y mi madre se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

Esperamos varias horas hasta que mi padre entro a la sala de espera. Todos alzamos la vista en espera de saber como estaba Bella, mi padre bajo la vista y nos miro tristemente.

-Aún vive pero sus latidos son débiles, no creo que viva por mucho tiempo, máximo vivirá una semana, pareciera que no quiere seguir adelante- dijo mi padre

-Bella querían que supieran que ya no podía, que había llegado a su limite y que la perdonaran por no seguir luchando y que no le guarda rencor señor Swan, porque se dio cuenta que la culpable de los malos entendido entre ustedes fueron causados por Verónica- les dije débilmente, no se cuanto podría soportar esto, era una total pesadilla

-Gracias por haber cuidado de mi Bella, me equivoque y eso le costo la vida a mi hija, pero no sabia que hacer con ella, no sabia como educarla, era tan pequeña y … nadie te enseña a ser padre y ciertamente yo no me esforcé mucho por aprender… pero juro que siempre busque lo mejor para ella… creí que lo mejor para ella seria tener una madre, creí que Verónica era lo mejor para ella, no me case con ella por gusto, si no para que educara a mi hija, fingía ser dulce y amable con mi Bella, nunca creí que la tratara mal- dijo sollozando Charlie Swan, mi padre se acerco a el y le tendió la mano y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Sabemos que es eso, ¿No es así cariño?- le pregunto mi madre a Carlisle

-Nadie nos enseña a ser padres ciertamente- dijo Carlisle abrazando a Charlie.

Esa noche regresamos a casa abatidos, sin poder ver a Bella pues estaba en cuidados intensivos, pero la cambiarían de cuarto al día siguiente, así que teníamos que esperar, esa noche no pude dormir, en mi mente veía una y otra vez lo que había sucedido en el almacén… una y otra vez.

Al día siguiente nos habíamos levantado temprano para ir a ver a Bella, parecíamos una familia de los cuentos de terror, parecíamos vampiros, pálidos, con ojeras, desaliñados y cansados. Nos dirigimos al cuarto donde debía estar Bella pero para nuestra sorpresa ella ya no estaba allí, mi padre pregunto y nos dijeron que su padre se la había llevado, nadie sabia a donde o a que hora, lo único que sabían era que se la habían llevado.

**Fin Flashback**

Ese había sido el ultimo día que había sabido de Bella, no hicimos mucho esfuerzo en buscarla pues nos encontraríamos solo con una tumba y nosotros preferíamos recordarla como era: Félix, radiante de energía, graciosa, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, además que todos preferíamos engañarnos e imaginar que seguía su vida en algún lugar del mundo y que un día nos volveríamos a encontrar… lo se, éramos ilusos pero muchas veces lo mejor es evadir la realidad.

-Buenos días Edward- me dijo Félix entrando a mi oficina

-Hola Félix- le dije guardando la foto en el cajón

-¿Otra vez mirando la foto de esa chica?-me dijo sacando su celular- no me había dado cuenta que hoy es 6 de Octubre ¿Ahora si me vas a contar la historia?

-No

-Hace un año me dijiste que si me dirías… igual que el año pasado, y el antepasado ¡Oye! Llevamos cuatro años trabajando juntos y seis de conocernos y nunca me has dicho

-Félix te digo eso solo para que dejes de molestar

-¡Oye!- me dijo indignado, Félix era mi mejor amigo lo había conocido en la universidad, el me había ayudado a salir adelante con los estudios y a levantar esta empresa ya que mi padre la descuido notablemente ante la perdida de Bella, así que aquí estaba yo en Nueva York haciéndome cargo de la empresa familia, no podía dejarlo caer después de que esta empresa la inicio mi abuelo con tanto trabajo y que mi padre no atendió al 100% por dedicarse a la medicina, pero afortunadamente la empresa estaba avanzando rápidamente y prósperamente tras un gran trabajo de renovación y cambios.

-Solo dime el nombre- me dijo Félix

-No y dime que es lo que tenemos pendiente hoy

-Dime

-No

-Por favor

-No- le dije decididamente

-¡Bien! No me interesa y… esta fuera esperándote Jonathan Reynolds, para entregarte el plano original de la construcción que se esta haciendo en la parte norte de la ciudad

-Hazlo pasar por favor- le dije

-Ya voy- dijo Félix malhumorado, uno de los cambios mas drásticos había sido el cambio de nombre de la empresa y el estar instaurando otros edificio de la empresa por todo el mundo…minutos después entro Félix con Jonathan, un amigo que conocí en la universidad, dos años mayor que Félix y yo

-Buenas días Edward- me dijo

-Buenos días Jonathan- le salude- siéntate por favor

-Gracias- me dijo sentándose

-Traigo el plano original, ya lo firmo mi estudiante con la autorización, así que es todo tuyo ya- me dijo

-Me gustaría conocer a ese estudiante del que tanto hablas- le dije con curiosidad

-De hecho estas de suerte, no la conocían porque estudiaba y ya tenia suficientes actividades, pues perdió años y los estaba recuperando, como para agregarle reuniones pero se gradúo hace poco menos de dos semanas y esta visitando a todas las empresas y personas que escogieron sus planos, me parece que esta aquí en Nueva York, no lo sé, pero en un momento te digo- dijo Jonathan sacando su celular y marcando

-Marie cielo ¿Cómo estas?... lo se pero no es para que estés de mal humor… esta bien tendrás vacaciones en cuanto termines… bueno te hablaba para preguntarte donde estas linda… bien me gustarías que vinieras para que conozcas a los socios que escogieron tu plano… el 26-07… ok te esperamos, adiós- le dijo y colgó

-¿Marie? Creí que era estudiante… hombre- le dijo Félix

-No, no ella es un diamante, un perfecto diamante, hizo quince planos como muestra de su trabajo y todos se escogieron, y tenemos pedidos el doble, tiene un gran futuro esta chica- le dijo Jonathan

-Y ella ¿Es linda?- pregunto Félix

-Si, pero ella va a ser mía así que no te quiero demasiado cerca de ella- le dijo Jonathan, mientras ellos platicaban mire el plano, el diseño era perfecto para el edifico nuevo, vanguardista y elegante, me había gustado desde que lo vi, mire la firma bajo ella estaban las iniciales de la arquitecto, I.M.S. y después mire el numero del plano

-¿Jonathan que número de plano dijiste?- le pregunte

-El 26-07

-Pues este dice 20-02- le dije, Jonathan miro el plano

-Solo fue un error de secuencia, el plano es el mismo…tendré que ir por el otro y corregirlo

-¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a tu oficina y cambiamos de una vez el plano a mi nombre?- le pregunte ya que el plano estaba a nombre de Félix

-Me parece perfecto y que te parece si Marie va a ver la construcción, esta tarde la tiene libre

-Ok, esta bien, Félix por favor llevas a la señorita Marie a la construcción, cualquier cosa me llamas al celular- le dije, el asintió

-Y nada de coquetos con ella ¿He?- le dijo Jonathan, el y yo salimos hacia su despacho.

* * *

Pasamos gran parte de la mañana en el despacho de Jonathan arreglando los papeles y el cambio de nombre, después fuimos a comer juntos, al parecer asignaría al arquitecto este proyecto y cancelaría sus otras salidas. Después nos dirigimos a la construcción, mire el lugar, habría hombres por doquier, tierra, incesable ruido y hacia mucho calor.

-¿Seguro que una chica aguantaría esto?- le pregunte a Jonathan

-Obvio, ven allí esta Marie- me dijo, busque mi celular en mi bolsillo para llamarle a Félix pues no lo veía en ningún lado

-Olvide mi celular en el auto, en un momento te alcanzo- le dije, regresando al auto, comencé a mandarle un mensaje de texto a Félix mientras caminaba en la construcción

-¡Hola Jhonny!- dijo una voz conocida, me pare tras un grupo de trabajadores

-¿Como estas linda?

-Excelente, esto es perfecto, me encanta, los planos, los trabajadores, el ruido, es tal y como lo imagine- alce la vista y me sorprendí al ver la hermosa chica que abrazaba a Jonathan, era delgada, de piel perlada, su cabello era ondulado y castaño, brillante, sus labios eran rojos carmín, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su sonrisa perfecta, sin rastro de maquillaje, solo ese labial rojo, llevaba una falda negra ajustada que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla marcando perfectamente su cintura, su blusa blanca de manga corta se ceñía a su cuerpo al igual que el chaleco formal gris.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado ¿Qué tal si celebramos hoy? ¿Me acompañaras a cenar?- le pregunto Jonathan

-Claro, me encantaría Jhonny- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos

-Hay alguien que te quiero presentar- le dijo Jonathan

- ¿A quien?

-Al dueño de esta compañía

-¿Qué el dueño no es Félix?

-No, por cierto ¿donde esta?

-Como no me dejaba trabajar lo mande a comprar un rotafolios para las copias de los planos que yo tengo

-¿No tienes ya uno?

-Si, pero el no lo sabe- dijo y después río, salieron de la pequeña oficina improvisada y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde yo estaba, aunque al parecer aun no notaban mi presencia, cuando los rayos del sol tocaron a la chica llamo mas mi atención, no solo por el destello rojizo que tenia su cabello ante los rayos del sol, si no porque hubo un pequeño destello dorado en su cuello, era un collar, él dije era un corazón tallado en innumerables caras que resplandecía a la luz del sol, ese era el collar que yo le había obsequiado a mi Bella

-Mira allí esta- dijo Jonathan, a unos metros de mí, me acerque, ella me miraba sorprendida

-Edward ella es Isabella Marie Swan- dijo Jonathan- Marie el es Edward Cullen

Bella no dejaba de mirarme y yo a ella. Hubo un momento en el que solo nos miramos, sin decir nada.

-Jonathan ¿Podrías dejarme hablar con el señor Cullen un segundo?- le pregunto Bella a Jonathan sin dejar de mirarme, el asintió y se fue, Bella me miro, sonrío y me abrazo.

-no sabes cuanto gusto me da volver a verte, tantos años han pasado- me susurro llorando, yo la abrace mas fuerte, en realidad era mi Bella, era mi ángel.

-¿Cómo es posible de que…?

-¿Siga viva?, es una larga historia, pero logre salir adelante, en cuanto me recupere fui a buscarlos a Londres y me encontré que ya no vivían allí, y no dejaron rastro alguno

-Londres nos recordaba mucho a ti y nos mudamos unos cuantos meses después- le dije, ella me miro-Pero no te olvidamos, solo estábamos tristes creíamos que estabas…muerta, tardamos en recuperarnos nuestras vidas y no lo hemos hecho por completo además que…- comencé a divagar pero Bella se acerco y me beso, yo me limite a tomarla de la cintura y devolverle el beso.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado- le dije

-Y tú no sabes cuanto te he extrañado yo- me dijo sonriendo, yo también sonreí y la bese de nuevo.


	24. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. la historia es mia

**Bella POV**

Sonreía mientras los flashes brillaban sobre mi, ciertamente no me gustaban las fotos pero en una sesión de prensa son inevitables ¿cierto?

-Bien señores eso es todo, la rueda de prensa se termino- dijo Jonathan, yo me levante y fui a la parte de atrás del escenario.

-Muy bien hecho Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Jonathan

-Muy bien, gracias- le dije sonriendo- pero promete que no habrá otra sesión de fotos mínimo en dos meses

-Vamos Bella no es tan malo

-Jonathan, regrese a trabajar hace un mes y ya llevamos tres sesiones de fotos, dos entrevistas, tres sesiones de prensa y una exclusiva ¿Por qué les parezco tan llamativa si no soy nada fuera de lo común?

-Bella, eres todo menos común, cielo eres una de los arquitectos que ha causado mayor impacto…

Jonathan comenzó con su monologo, para mi suerte su secretaria toco a la puerta y después entro

-Buenas tardes, el señor Cullen esta aquí- me dijo, yo sonreí

-Hazlo pasar por favor- le dije, la secretaria asintió y se fue, minutos después entro Edward

-Edward, ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto Jonathan saludándolo

-Excelente y ¿tu Jonathan?

-No me quejo… bueno ya me voy, te veo el Lunes Bella, adiós Edward- se despidió

Jonathan saliendo de la habitación

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto Edward- Te ves algo pálida

-Estoy bien, solo fue una sesión de prensa ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- me dijo Edward tomando mi saco, caminamos tomados de las manos al auto

-Olvide decirle a Jonathan sobre los planos del edificio de Madrid- me dijo Edward

-¿Por qué no vas a decirle?

-¿No crees que ya se haya ido?

-No, me comento que se quedaría en la oficina hasta tarde

-OK, no tardo- me dijo y fue corriendo al elevador, voltee y busque el coche y al llegar me di cuenta de que no llevaba las llaves, así que me recargue en el auto a esperar a Edward.

-Buenas tardes señorita- me dijo un tipo acercándose a mi

-Buenas tardes

-¿Olvido las llaves dentro del auto? Quiere que le ayude

-No gracias, no olvide las llaves dentro, pero gracias

-Bunas tardes señorita Swan- me saludo otro tipo acercándose y junto a el dos mas

-Hola- les salude asustada

- Me impresiono la sesión de prensa, felicidades- me dijo uno de los tipos

-Si, sus trabajos son excelentes- dijo otro

-¿Le gustaría salir conmigo?- dijo uno mas siendo mas directo

-La señorita Swan ira conmigo a cenar ¿Cierto señorita Swan?- dijo otro

-Yo… bueno- intente decir

-Ella no podrá ir con ustedes porque ira conmigo, ¿Me hará ese gran honor señorita Swan?- me pregunto otro

-Yo, lo lamento pero no puedo ir con ninguno de ustedes- les dije

-¿Por qué señorita Swan?- me pregunto un tipo

-Porque en primer lugar ella ya no es señorita Swan, es la señora Cullen y en segundo lugar ella no esta disponible para nadie mas que no sea su esposo y ese soy yo- dijo Edward parándose a mi lado, yo le sonreí, los tipos nos miraron avergonzados y después de pedir disculpas se marcharon.

-Tendré que comprarte un anillo que llame mas la atención, para que lo noten en tu mano- me dijo Edward, abriendo la puerta para mi y después cerrándola cuando ya había entrado, yo solo sonreí, se metió en el coche, llevaba el ceño fruncido, se veía adorable, encendió el coche y salimos del estacionamiento, su mano estaba en la palanca de velocidades, para tranquilizarlo puse mi mano sobre la suya.

-No te enojes amor- le dije mirándolo, en un semáforo en alto puso su mano izquierda sobre la mía y miro nuestras manos, un débil rayo del sol hizo brillar nuestras alianzas en nuestras manos, el sonrío y se relajo, cuando se puso la luz verde soltó mi mano.

-Clarisse me llamo y me dijo que nos espera en la casa de mis padres- me dijo Edward

-Perfecto- le dije sonriéndole.

Al llegar a la casa de Esme y Carlisle nos abrió Rosalie.

-Hola Bell`s- me dijo abrazándome

-Hola Rose

-¿Qué tal Edward?- le saludo Rosalie con un beso en la mejilla- estamos todos en la sala esperándolos

Caminamos a la sala, allí estaba toda la familia, todos nos comenzaron a saludar: Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Jake… yo ya estaba impaciente, el día de hoy casi no la había visto y ya la extrañaba, comencé a buscarla con la mirada por la sala pero no la encontré… y tampoco estaba mi padre

-Clarisse y ¿Elizabeth donde esta?- le pregunte a la nana de Elizabeth

-Esta con el señor Swan en el jardín

-Gracias- le dije y mientras todos platicaban yo fui al jardín, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol estaba mi padre con mi pequeña hija en brazos.

-Hola- lo salude acercándome

-Hola cielo- me saludo mi padre levantándose y besando mi frente

-¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien… es tan pequeña y tan bonita, se parece tanto a ti lo, que no me explico es como puede dormir tanto- me dijo mi padre sonriendo y dándome a mi pequeña Elizabeth de seis meses.

-Es un bebé, ellos solo duermen y comen- le dije sonriéndole, mi padre nos miro y sonrío

-¿Quién diría que mi pequeña niña ya es madre? ¿Quién te dio permiso de crecer Bella?- me dijo mi padre sonriendo

-Yo también le prohibiré a Elizabeth crecer- dijo Edward yendo a mi lado abrazándome y besando la frente de nuestra hija

-Buenas tardes Charlie- saludo Edward a mi padre

-Hola Edward

-¡Hey! ¿Vendrán a ver el partido o se quedaran allí?- les pregunto Emmett

-¿Vamos cielo?- me pregunto Edward

-En un momento los alcanzo- le dije, el y mi padre asintieron y fueron a la sala a ver el partido de béisbol, yo me senté bajo el arbolo mientras veía a mi hija, poco a poco fue despertando, me sonrío y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estas?- le dije a mi hija, ella estaba concentrada en jalar un mechón de mi cabello, yo sonreí, era tan hermosa, con su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos color chocolate, su piel era suave y blanca y olía delicioso, amaba tanto a ese pequeña personita y pensar que casi ninguna de las dos vivimos para contarlo, aun recuerdo la vez que le dije a Edward que estaba embarazada.

Edward y yo llevábamos poco menos de cuatro meses de casados, todo iba perfecto, vivíamos en un amplio departamento en la zona mas exclusiva de Nueva York, nuestras carreras iban excelentes, progresando, estábamos en la cima.

Pero todo comenzó a ir mal una mañana de Agosto. Edward estaba de viaje en Londres, yo me había quedado por que debía presentar un proyecto, esa mañana me levante con nauseas y pase gran parte de la mañana en el baño vomitando, no quería preocupar a nadie así que no le dije a nadie.

La semana paso igual, yo tenia nauseas, asco, mareos… pero todo empeoro un día en el que a Alice se le ocurrió llevarme de compras.

Flash Back

-Alice, ya me canse ¿Podemos parar por favor?- le dije a Alice sentándome, en una banca que había en los pasillos del centro comercial

-Pero Bell`s si no nos apuramos no lograremos recorrer todas las tiendas- me dijo Alice haciendo un puchero, de la nada comencé a sentir nauseas y mi escaso almuerzo tenia ganas de salir, me dirigí corriendo al baño.

-¿Bella que sucede?- me pregunto Alice asustada

-Estoy bien Alice, no te preocupes- le dije saliendo del cubículo del baño

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Si estas igual de pálida que la ultima vez que te vi en Londres, llamare a papá- me dijo tomando su celular, yo se lo quite

-No es nada grave, no me siento tan mal como la ultima vez solo son nauseas, mareos, asco… además Alice de eso ya pasaron años- le dije a Alice, ella me miraba como si ella supiera algo que yo no- ¿Qué?

-Y de casualidad… no has tenido ¿Antojos?

-¿Antojos? De que hablas Alice- le dije mirándola, ella tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… un momento, nauseas, mareos, asco, antojos… ¿Yo? ¿Embarazada?..

-Bell`s ¡puedes que estés embarazada! ¡Tendré una sobrinita! Hahahahaha – empezó a gritar Alice. Yo estaba estática ¿Seria posible que estuviera embarazada?

-Hola papi, ¿Estas todavía en el hospital? Quiero que revises a Bella… no papi, no es nada malo… bien, te veo en un rato, besos- dijo Alice colgando su celular… ¿A que hora había agarrado su celular Alice?- ven Bell`s papá te revisara

Fuimos al hospital y después de una revisión rutinaria y el examen para ver si estaba embarazada, Alice y yo salimos del consultorio de Carlisle.

Esa noche me la pase dando vueltas en la cama ¿Seria posible que yo tuviere en mi vientre a una pequeña personita? Un bebé de Edward y mío ¿Cómo seria? ¿Seria un niño o una niña? Me dormí imaginando entre mis brazos a un perfecto bebé mirándome.

Al día siguiente fui al consultorio de Carlisle.

-Buenos días Bellas

-Hola Carlisle- lo salude al entrar

-Siéntate por favor- me dijo Carlisle, yo me senté

-Bueno Bella, esta vez si espere a que estuvieras aquí para poder abrir tus estudios- me dijo sonriendo, yo también sonreí, tomo el sobre y saco una hoja, la leyó por unos momentos y después me miro.

-Estas embarazada Bella, pero temo decirte que tu cuerpo no soportaría el embarazo- me dijo Carlisle mirándome

-¿Cómo que mi cuerpo no soportaría?

-Por tu enfermedad tu cuerpo quedo con secuelas, tus huesos, tu columna no soportaría el peso del bebé y habría un gran riesgo de que a la hora del parto uno de los dos muera, o en el peor de los casos los dos.

-¿Estas diciendo que no tenga al bebé?- le pregunte sorprendida

-Seria lo mejor, podría quedar solo entre nosotros Bella, todo saldrá bien- me dijo Carlisle, yo me levante

-No Carlisle, tendré a este bebé… quiero a este bebé- le dije enojada y salí de su consultorio sin voltear cuando me llamaba.

Para mi sorpresa cuando llegue al departamento allí estaba Edward, se suponía que no llegaría hasta dentro de tres días.

-Hola amor ¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto Edward, ¿Qué pensaría el del embarazo? Lo vería como lo vio Carlisle… no lo creo, el y yo éramos los padres, era nuestro bebé, quizá el me ayudara a convencer a Carlisle, suspire ¿Qué hacer?

-Me estas asustando Bella- me dijo, yo le sonreí

-Esta todo bien ¿Quieres que cocine?

-No, hoy cocinare yo- me dijo Edward, yo sonreí y lo acompañe a la cocina, comenzó a cocinar, platicamos sobre su viaje y el rumbo de la empresa, de repente me llego un olor muy fuerte, horrible, no se que era, pero tuve que ir corriendo al baño, cerré la puerta del baño tras de mi.

-¿Bella que sucede?- me dijo Edward, yo no abrí y no respondí -¡Bella abre la puerta!

Edward comenzó a tocar la puerta

-Bella, se que hay algo mal, dime que es… ¡Isabella!- respire profundo, me moje la cara y salí del baño, Edward me miraba preocupado, me senté en el sofá y Edward junto a mi

-Ayer fui al consultorio de tu padre…

-¿Porque no me hablaste al celular Bella? Hubiera venido al momento

-Tranquilo… Edward, sabes que por la enfermedad que tuve soy muy delicada, porque me quedaron secuelas y demás… el punto es que estoy…Edward estoy embarazada, pero Carlisle cree que no soportaría el embarazo y que en el parto una de los dos puede morir- le dije a Edward, el se levanto, paso su mano por su cabello cobrizo, tomo su celular y llamo a su padre, hablaron por un rato y después cuando colgó Edward me miro afligido

-Lo siento Bella, yo no… no te preocupes, saldremos de esto, mi padre nos ayudara, perdóname por poner tu vida en peligro de esa manera- me dijo Edward… yo no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba diciendo… el también quería que abortara al bebé

-quizá a ti no te guste la idea de ser padre Edward pero a mi si me gusta, tendré este bebe te guste o no

-¡¿A cambio de que Bella? ¡De tu vida!

-¡A mi no me importaría dar mi vida por la de este bebé!

-¡¿Y que tipo de vida tendrá? ¡ ¿La misma que la de nosotros que perdimos a nuestras madres porque dieron su vida por la nuestra? No Bella, hay otras formas… podemos adoptar a un niño.

-Tu tuviste una buena familia su futuro dependería de ti, de tus decisiones

-¡Yo no me haría cargo de esa criatura¡

-Ok, solo te digo que en este momento tengo a un bebé en mi vientre, yo no lo matare y como ya te dije si es necesario dar mi vida por la de el la daré y si no piensas ayudarme ¡Bien! Lo haré yo sola- le dije tomando las llaves de mi auto y saliendo del departamento, me siguió hasta el estacionamiento pero no logro detenerme, salí a toda velocidad en mi auto y vague por un rato por las calles, después de pensarlo me dirigí al aeropuerto y tome el vuelo mas próximo a Madrid, iría con Jacob.

Cuando llegue a casa de Jake llame a la puerta, segundos después me abrió.

-Bella, hola cielo, pasa- me dijo dejándome entrar a su casa, suerte que no estaba casado y que no tenía novia- siéntate por favor ¿A que se debe esta sorpresa?

-Jake necesito tu ayuda- le dije e inevitablemente comencé a llorar, el me abrazo

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué va mal?- me pregunto Jake besando mi frente, le conté todo detalle a detalle, el solo me escuchaba mientras me consolaba, cuando termine de contarle lo mire, estaba serio… ¿Pensaría igual que mi esposo y que mi suegro?

-¿Qué piensas Jake?- le pregunte expectante

-¡Sere tío! Bell`s ¡Es increíble! ¿Que será una hermosa niña o un fuerte niño? No importa, yo te ayudare Bell`s eso no tiene que dudarlo, hiciste bien en venir conmigo- me dijo sonriendo, después se acerco a mi estomago- El tío Jake te cuidara chiquitín

-Gracias Jake- le dije, el me abrazo

-No hay nada que agradecer hermanita, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí, ellos saben que vivo aquí y que vendrías conmigo ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la casa que tengo en Italia? ¿O donde te gustarla vivir?

-En Italia esta bien- le dije sonriendo, el me regreso la sonrisa y fue a su cuarto a empacar sus cosas. Salimos esa misma noche a Italia.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, cuando me di cuenta ya llevábamos allí Jake y yo cuatro meses, mi vientre ya estaba abultado, mi pequeña tenía ya cinco meses, era un poco inquieta y pateaba mucho, a Jake le divertía ver como se veía mi estomago cuando Elizabeth pateaba… todo iba perfecto, cada mes Jake y yo íbamos al doctor y mi hermanito se encargaba de cumplir mis antojos, me hacia compañía y estaba todo el tiempo atento a mi. Pero una mañana llamaron a la puerta, Jake fue a abrir y ¿Con que nos encontramos? Pues para nuestra sorpresa allí estaban siete Cullen y mi padre, fue una mañana desastrosa, Jake, Alice, Emmett, Esme y Rose peleaban contra Carlisle, Jasper, Edward y mi padre, yo solo me senté en el sillón a verlos discutir, ya que era una gran hazaña que Rosalie y Jacob pelearan con alguien más que no fuera entre ellos mismos, Emmett solo decía tonterías como:

¡El bebé!

¡Mi sobrino!

¡Quiere vivir!

¡Déjenlo existir!

Cuando le dije que era niña, el solo cambio la palabra sobrino por sobrina y siguió gritando eso hasta que Rosalie lo cayo y después entre ellos se pusieron a pelear, después Carlisle se tranquilizo ya que el nunca haría nada que le molestara a Esme y después mi padre se puso a pelear con Edward… después de un rato me desespere

-¡Pueden callarse ya!- les grite, todos me miraron- Creo que se les olvido el pequeño detalle que yo puedo decidir y que no necesito que ninguno de ustedes decida por mi, ya tengo la suficiente edad como para saber lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal y lo que me conviene y lo que no, mi decisión esta tomada y ninguno de ustedes podrá cambiarla ¿Por qué no solo respetan mi decisión? Y si no les parece solo retírense y dejen a mi bebé y a mí en paz

-Pero Bella…- me intento decir Edward pero yo no lo deje hablar

-No Edward, ya no quiero mas peros, se que no quieres que tenga al bebé, se que no lo quieres… no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de ella y en caso de que yo no pueda Jake se hará cargo de mi hija, nunca le faltara nada a Elizabeth Carlie Swan, ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo… Edward creo que lo mejor será terminar con este matrimonio, quiero que nos divorciemos… iniciare el proceso en cuanto este mejor, ahora si me disculpan iré a descansar un poco- les dije saliendo de la sala, Alice, Rose, Emmett y Esme fueron tras de mi, todos fuimos a mi habitación.

-¿Elizabeth Carlie? Es hermoso ese nombre- me dijo Alice

-¡Una niña! será tan hermosa como tu- me dijo Rose, yo sonreí, Esme se acerco a mi y me abrazo

-será una niña muy sana, ya lo veras, las dos estarán bien- me dijo Esme, yo la abrace

-¡Seré tío! Yuhu tendré una mini Bella para jugar… le enseñare a jugar football americano y a trepar árboles- me dijo Emmett y abrazándome- comeremos muchos dulces pequeña y tu mami no lo sabrá- le susurro a mi vientre, yo sonreí

-Bella ¿Podemos hablar por favor?- dijo Edward entrando a mi habitación, Rosalie se paro frente a mi al lado de ella Alice y frente a ellas Emmett

-Creo que había quedado claro que ella ya no quería saber nada de ti Cullen- le dijo Rosalie

-No le pondrás un dedo encima a Bella ni a Lizzie- le dijo Alice

-Bella, por favor escúchame- me dijo Edward suplicándome con la mirada

-Ok, esta bien chicos, estaré bien- les dije, ellos me miraron y después miraron feo a Edward

-No confío en el- dijo Alice ácidamente

-Tranquila Alice todo estará bien- le dije mirándola

-Le pones un solo dedo encima a Lizzie o a Bell`s y juro que te mato no me importa que seas mi hermano- le dijo Emmett saliendo la habitación tras Alice, Rose y Esme, cuando salieron cerraron la puerta.

- Solo habla rápido Cullen, tengo cosas que hacer- le dije sentándome en la cama, el se arrodillo a mi lado y tomo mi mano

-Lo lamento Bella, en verdad lo siento, se que mi reacción ante la llegada de este bebé no ha sido la mejor pero entiéndeme, tu vida esta en peligro, te podría perder Bella… los seis años que pase sin ti fueron un martirio, todas las noche recordaba el día que estuvimos en el almacén en Londres pensando en mil formas en las que pude haberte salvado ese día, ideando un millón de formas para poder ir en tu encuentro en caso de que hubieras muerto, Bella eres mi vida yo no podría vivir si tu no estas a mi lado … se que eres una persona muy terca y si quieres algo siempre lo consigues, yo prometí estar contigo en todo momento frente a Dios el día de nuestra boda y lo cumpliré…juntos para siempre, si tu decisión es tener a esta criatura, te apoyare pero debes prometerme que lucharas por la vida de ambas y yo a cambio te prometo que en caso de que llegaras a faltarle a nuestra hija siempre veré por su bien, cuidare esta pequeña niña, tuya y mía - me dijo Edward, las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, abrace a mi esposo

-Te prometo que me esforzare- le dije al oído, el se sentó al lado mío en la cama y me miro, puso su mano en mi vientre

-Hola Carlie ¿Cómo estas linda? Lamento lo que hice pero de ahora te prometo que siempre veré por tu bien pequeña- le dijo Edward a mi vientre, en ese momento Carlie pateo la mano de Edward, ella sabia quien era, sabia que era su papá, Edward me miro y sonrío feliz.

Fin Flash Back

Esa había sido la peor pelea que había tenido con Edward, pero en los dos meses siguiente el fue mi apoyo total, ya que cada día empeoraba mi estado de salud, no podía levantarme de la cama y constantemente me sentía débil.

Carlie nació solo teniendo siete meses, sobra decir que el parto fue complicado, después de que nació Carlie estuve tres meses en coma, pero por suerte logre despertar unas semanas después de que a Carlie la habían sacado de la incubadora y ahora aquí estaba mi pequeño ángel, en mis brazos, sana y salva.

-Bella amor ¿Qué haces allí?- me dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado

-Recordando- le dije mirando a nuestra nena que en cuanto vio a Edward sonrío y empezó a revolverse en mis brazos para que la cargara su papá, el sonrío y la cargo

-Hola tesoro- la saludo haciéndole mimos a Lizzie, yo solo podía admirar embelesada la escena, sintiéndome orgullosa, feliz, satisfecha y agradecida con la vida y con Dios por haber puesto en mi camino a los Cullen y darme la oportunidad de experimentar la hermosa sensación de ser madre regalándome a mi pequeña.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan tengo 24 años y soy una fiel testigo de que los milagros existen, solo hay que tener fe y luchar con valor para poder salir adelante, no importa que tantos obstáculos te ponga la vida, lo importante es levantarse e intentarlo de nuevo, nunca te des por vencido, siempre busca la manera de salí adelante guiándote por la luz de las personas que están a tu alrededor y que te quieren, no permitas que te opaquen, lucha por lo que quieres, esfuérzate para obtenerlo y lo tendrás, nunca te detengas, sueña, mira siempre hacia el frente, con la frente en alto enfrentándote a todo y recuerda que no hay mal que por bien no venga.

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué les parecio el final? Espero que les guste y bueno… gracias a todas las chicas que me siguieron en esta historia, mil gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas, por haberme agregado a sus favoritos, mil gracias, espero verlos en mi nuevo fic, decidi subir el primer capitulo hoy asi que espero leer sus reviews

Nos leemos pronto. Las quiero mucho mucho

Atte: Jazz


End file.
